Insane Dream
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Un hilo rojo manipulado para destruir, rescatar, traicionar, abandonar y unir. Un hilo rojo bañado en furia, en lágrimas y olvido. Un hilo rojo impregnado de pasión. Un hilo rojo para amar y morir.
1. Prólogo

**~Insane Dream~**

 _0\. Prólogo_

Dazai no recuerda las noches por las que su compañero fue sentenciado.

No recuerda el vino, ni el taxi, tampoco las farolas naranjas de la calle, o los cuatro escalones de la entrada al viejo edificio estilo europeo inserto en una zona apacible de Yokohama, donde la Port Mafia es ley y orden.

No recuerda el ascensor, ni el número siete, ni las manos dentro de los bolsillos con el cuerpo inclinado al frente, desafiando su centro de gravedad en lucha constante contra la inestabilidad del alcohol en sus venas.

En los grados de embriagues que ocultaron esas horas, olvidó los tres toques a la puerta, y la voz molesta y chillona —en su indignación por la hora— recibiéndolo. Tal vez hay un rastro de recuerdo del frío acero de un arma contra su cráneo y un reproche, pero son elementos tan cotidianos de la vida que dejó atrás, que no los alcanza a discriminar del resto y por tanto, la llave a dichas memorias permanece oculta en un desconocido pajar.

El aroma de Nakahara Chuuya, su voz insistiendo en que desapareciera, su negativa. No hay registro de nada para Osamu Dazai. No recuerda los insignificantes pasos que lo condujeron hasta ahí, ni como sujetó la muñeca del hombre de cabellos naranja, ni como tiró de él. El sabor de sus labios, su pequeña cintura, el calor de su piel, los puntos sensibles de su ser, su voz soltando maldiciones con desesperación, fingiendo rechazar lo que su cuerpo aceptaba con urgencia. Dazai ha olvidado cada fragmento de ese ángel asesino que tomó, una y otra vez, al nublarse su mente por los efectos del alcohol, permitiendo emerger sus más profundos deseos. Esos que ni siquiera él sabía que yacían en su interior.

Entre besos, caricias y el ir y venir rítmico de sus caderas, de los gemidos y los insultos, el suicida repetía palabras que resquebrajaban el orgullo de un gato enfurecido por la ilusión sin engaños en la que era hundido. Promesas sinceras, halagos sin disfraz ni medias vueltas, declaraciones posesivas y tiernas que el contrario recibía entre lágrimas y promesas de odio, pues mientras Dazai se desvivía sin mentiras hablando de amor… Chuuya sabía que se entregaba a un hombre incapaz de amarlo sin vino. Sabía que ese hombre devoraba su alma, su corazón, y los pisoteaba con las cuchillas de sus discusiones sobrias, de sus idas tras mujeres, de su verdadera interacción.

Una noche y otra, Dazai acudía al departamento de Chuuya y lo amaba. Una noche y otra, Chuuya se alistaba para recibir, embriagado en la fantasía, detestando la realidad, un amor que nunca tendría durante a la luz del sol. Amor cuyos vestigios se resumían en rescoldos de pasión a lo largo de su piel, en su cuello, que ocultaba el joven líder de la Port Mafia con negro. Un recordatorio diario del infierno y el paraíso unidos, de los besos y las peleas que ocurrían en dimensiones paralelas con los mismos personajes. Un collar negro, como la ausencia de esperanzas.

Al irse aquel egoísta e insensible hombre, sin avisar o despedirse, el collar transformó su esencia de recordatorio tortuoso de la dicha vivida en un espejismo, en una sentencia concreta, inmediata y sin recesos.

"El amante debe pagar por los pecados de su amor", fueron las palabras burlonas y resentidas del jefe, cuando lo hizo arrodillarse frente a los demás. Que ingenuo había sido pensando que nadie más que él conocía el secreto tras el collar, las marcas que lo inculpaban. Que destrozado quedó, cuando estuvo seguro de que para el racional Dazai era tan sólo el desahogo de su lado animal. Con que resignación recibió su nuevo y humillante cargo.

* * *

Dormir en el sillón de la agencia no es un acto cómodo, y menos saludable. Tras una noche larga en aquellas gélidas paredes, que en invierno evocan a un congelador, Dazai levanta el cuerpo del duro forro escuchando el crujido de sus huesos. Juraría que por el dolor y rigidez al menos un par de vertebras han cambiado de posición, alterando las curvaturas naturales de su espalda.

Bosteza sin inhibiciones, ajeno al bullicio que el horario de trabajo acarrean consigo, junto con una nota de interés en crescendo por verlo amanecer en la oficina una mañana más. La mayoría de los miembros de la agencia atribuyen la locura masoquista a algún nuevo y retorcido plan de suicidio.

Estira los brazos, recibiendo así a Kunikida y Atsushi. El primero suelta una gruñido de fastidio y el segundo extiende una taza de té a quien podría considerar su mentor en la agencia. Atsushi, compadeciéndose del visible cansancio por la falta de un sueño reparador en el semblante de Dazai, con una preocupación amable se sienta a su lado. Kunikida, no menos preocupado pero si menos dispuesto a manifestarlo, recarga la espalda en el borde del biombo multicolor.

—El té obviamente fue preparado por las manos pequeñas y delicadas de una maravillosa mujer que podría cometer suicidio doble conmigo —animoso, rompe el silencio, refiriéndose a la empleada de la cafetería.

—No te emociones —lo detiene Kunikida—. El té lo ha hecho el mocoso.

El tigre confirma el comentario con una mano en la nuca.

—Lamento no ser una maravillosa mujer… —murmura, no muy a gusto con el desencanto de Dazai.

Gastada su tolerancia en los días pasados, y deseoso de llegar a una conclusión ideal para la pantomima que ha montado su compañero, ignorando los problemas que causa, Kunikida pone por delante de un intento de broma este, para zafarse por la tangente de dar cualquier explicación, una pregunta directa.

—¿Ya dirás que demonios te pasa para llevar dos semanas durmiendo aquí? —la pregunta amerita un corto silencio.

Con los hombros bajos y los ojos clavados en el suelo, Dazai suspira, acorralado y sin más salida que sincerarse.

—Verás… —se pone en pie y va hacía su compañero. Sujeta sus hombros, con ese aire apesadumbrado de quien carga una gran pena y debe compartirla. Sonríe— descubrí que morir de sueño es una forma divertida para suicidarse. Además de que dormir mal una o dos veces a la semana, te ayuda a concentrarte mejor en tus metas.

Aquí se desarrolla una escena frecuente para cualquiera en la Agencia Armada de Detectives. Kunikida se traga la segunda parte del fraude verbal de Dazai. Dazai lo insta a hacer un memo, revela la mentira, y lo siguiente resulta en la compra de una pluma y una ventana nuevas.

Una escena común con que Dazai disfraza un secreto. Un sueño repitiéndose desde la ocasión en que el Soukoku regresó por una noche. Un sueño que en tanto lo tiene sujeto a esa bella tierra de fantasía, es un paraíso erótico, tierno y perfecto; y que al liberarlo con el despertar, se transforma en una cruel y vil pesadilla.

En ese sueño besa una piel pálida y ardiente. Hunde los dedos en los cabellos pintados de ocaso de un ángel terco que lanza maldiciones y después, suspiros, gemidos, lágrimas de amor y tristeza que él bebe entre besos, impregnado del placer de tenerlo, de naufragar en su ser y compartir un tóxico y frenético vals, un canto que obnubila una razón comprometida.

Noche a noche el martirio —la felicidad— retorna, con una intensidad aplastante que le arrebata el aire al levantarse de la cama, con las yemas de los dedos calcinadas, cual si se hubiera fundido en ellas la piel ajena. Chuuya. Clama en susurros en la oscuridad de la madrugada, pasando el índice por sus labios, con el fervor de los besos que nunca fueron aun encendido en el carbón seco de su boca.

El sueño, la pesadilla, los recuerdos, el sentimiento que su lado racional mantenía atado al olvido, va emergiendo, y su única escapatoria es la incomodidad. No dormir.

Dazai lucha contra lo que insiste en denominar una pesadilla, una mala jugada de su mente, y en el extremo contrario de Yokohama, Chuuya recoge su ropa del suelo de una ostentosa habitación. Frente al espejo, convertido en una sigilosa sombra de pecado, se detiene. En el reflejo observa al hombre durmiendo en la cama, el jefe de la Port Mafia.

Toca el collar en su cuello y maldice.

Se siente sucio, traicionado, cansado… y aun enamorado de quien lo abandonó ahí, a su suerte, sin saberlo.

—Imbécil —dice para sí mismo, regañándose por el sentimiento que no ha logrado suprimir en cuatro años pese a la condenada y el dolor.

En la Port Mafia hay un rumor que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta, pero que con sus miradas indiscretas señalan. El hombre que porta el collar, el líder de naranja, es la ramera de los demás líderes.

Las noches de Chuuya ya no están llenas de lágrimas y dolor por ser víctima de un amor imposible, del placer efímero del alcohol y el éxtasis ocasional de los brazos del dueño de sus suspiros, de sus sueños, de sus latidos. Las noches de Chuuya están llenas de castigo, del placer convertido en obligación, de cubrir la deuda que dejó atrás, junto con él, Dazai.

* * *

 _Tres años atrás_

Observó con desconfianza el vaso de cerámica colocado en la mesa a unos centímetros de su mano, y a una distancia mayor de sus labios, que ya repudiaban el contenido fermentado de arroz que desprendía un aroma fuerte y profundo. Giró el vaso. El roce generó un siseo de reproche en la madera de la mesa japonesa. Alzó el trago y lo acercó a la altura de su nariz. Saltó al segundo paso de "cata", por obvias razones de la no trasparencia de la cerámica, e inhaló. El aroma bronco del sake serpenteó por sus fosas generando una contracción de músculos faciales, que obligó a serenarse en nombre de la buena educación. Balanceó el vaso y repitió el proceso, esperando se desprendiera una esencia aceptable. Con menos ganas acercó de vuelta el sake a su nariz, y el resultado fue una tos disfrazada por un carraspeo.

Al mal tiempo darle prisa, pensó, con la intensión de beber sin más rodeos ni pretender que el sake sería igual a un vino inglés, e inclinó el vaso.

—No puedo ver que continúes con esto, Deborah —interrumpió su acompañante, sujetando el vaso para alivio de la joven—. Es un insulto para tu lengua y para el sake tener que entrar en contacto.

Sin saber si debía tomar a bien o mal las palabras, arrugó el ceño y apartó con elegancia el trago, alisando enseguida el grueso chándal azul eléctrico que desencajaba con sus refinados modales.

—De haber sabido que vendríamos a su encuentro, habría dejado el yoga para después y usado algo menos —se dio un vistazo—… deportivo, Joe —acomodó su cabello tras su oído, repasando el cubículo del restaurante tipo posada japonesa, donde se daba privacidad a sus comensales con paredes de _shogi_ blanco impresos con de cerezos.

—De haberlo hecho habríamos perdido el momento indicado—señaló Joe sin conseguir acomodarse en la _zaisu_ , la silla sin patas que iba a juego con la mesa baja. _Seiza_ , _seiza_ , repetía en su mente, recordando las clases rápidas que el señor Rothfuss les impartió antes de su viaje a Japón, de cómo sentarse correctamente de rodillas… agh… ¡Imposible conseguir una posición donde no terminara con la articulación de sus rodillas o la circulación de sus piernas!

—Lo sé —aburrida, observó su reflejo en el sake.

Desencajaban. Ella, una inteligente y bella historiadora, mitad americana, mitad inglesa, vestida de gimnasio. Él, un inquieto y guapo psicólogo americano con un nódulo entre las cejas. Un par de extranjeros demasiado desinteresados para ser turistas, y muy perdidos para ser usuales. La vida de un agente.

Bostezó.

—¿Falta mucho?

Joe consiguió una posición pasable, fuera de cualquier regla aceptada del _seiza_ , y cerró los ojos haciendo memoria.

Una camarera cruzó por el frente de su cubículo. Las _getas_ sobre el _tatami_ repiquetearon con pasitos cortos. Hubo diez. A dos cubículos a la derecha rieron a carcajadas varios colegas de trabajo que celebraban la promoción de uno, terminando con un brindis. ¡ _Kampai_! Una queja por un chorro caído. Y algo rojo.

Inspiró. Abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto a su compañera de misión para que evitara interrumpir la secuencia que él recordaba como si ya hubiera ocurrido y que apenas estaba por desarrollarse.

La camarera. Las _getas_. Pasitos cortos.

—Llegaron, Tejedora.

Deborah cerró los puños y juntó los dedos índices con los pulgares, sosteniendo agujas de tejer invisibles.

— _All Souls_ —musitó.

Miles de hilos gruesos y delgados aparecieron en blanco, visibles a sus ojos, enredados como una telaraña sin sentido. Al instante se iluminaron en cientos de colores y tonalidades, moviéndose, estáticos, cambiantes.

Carcajadas. ¡ _Kampai_!

Queja.

Un hilo sobresalió de la maraña. Una voz cantarina y una quejumbrosa chocaron, aún lejos para que sus correspondientes oídos las percibieran, pero muy cerca para ser escuchadas por quienes los esperaban en el medio.

Estiró la mano derecha, separando del tercer dedo al quinto, sin soltar las agujas invisibles. El hilo llegó a sus yemas. Cálido. Frío. Doloroso. Ardiente. Con sus extremos amarrados a los índices de hombres distintos que compartían en secreto un amor y un acto. El hilo era rojo y se enredaba con cientos, que Deborah apartó, atrayendo a donde ellos a las almas unidas por el destino.

—Son los indicados —confirmó lo que Joe sabía de sobra—. El décimo nudo.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

El ff surgió a partir de una serie de drabbles que se supone no tendría continuación, y que al final me inspiraron para una trama completa. Los drabbles fueron modificados para ensamblarse en el inicio de la historia como el presente prólogo, que espero sea de su agrado.

Como verán esta historia no planea ser miel sobre hojuelas —están advertidos— y se centrará en el desarrollo completo de una trama, no sólo del romance. Tengo planeado meter personajes nuevos (basados en escritores también), que encajen con el mundo creado por Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa, así que voy a hacer malabares en un intento por equilibrar la presencia de estos, necesarios para la historia, con, principalmente, Dazai y Chuuya. Espero lograr el objetivo y me mantendré al pendiente de sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. 893

**~Insane Dream~**

 _2\. 893_

 _Presente_

Con medio cuerpo tirado en el escritorio, cruelmente masacrado por semanas de mal sueño en el incómodo sillón de la agencia; Dazai desdeñaba la pila de archivos en acumulación. Los ojos se le cerraban a ratos, y daba respingones adornados con una expresión que arrancaba a más de uno un susto. Si quería una muerte larga y tormentosa, la estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Deja de dar pena ajena! —gritó Kunikida, lanzándole la gruesa carpeta negra de reportes del mes.

El vértice dio en la frente de Dazai, lo desestabilizó de la silla y derribó.

—¡Diez puntos por la puntería, Kunikida-kun! —mareado por el golpe hizo un ridículo intento por ponerse en pie. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por su frente, dividiéndose en la nariz hasta caer por el mentón.

—Esa parece una herida de cuidado —Yosano asomó por encima del escritorio del afectado, explayando una malsana sonrisa—. Debería tratarte para ver si curo, además de la herida externa, lo que este mal en tu cabeza para andar preocupándonos.

Por mucho que intentara fingir una calma idiota, el detective guardó un gramo de seriedad al erguirse, observando por el rabillo del ojo su entorno. Asomando del mal humor de Kunikida, de la sorpresa de Atsushi que casi tira una caja con documentos, de Naomi haciendo cosas que le ponían la piel de gallina a su hermano, e incluso de la supuesta indiferencia de Ranpo, encontró un atisbo de inquietud sincera por su persona.

Quiso esbozar una mueca de despreocupación y apaciguar el ambiente. No obstante, sus profusas ojeras, confiriéndole la apariencia de panda famélico enjaretado en una gabardina, no jugaban a su favor. De nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho. Una calidez asfixiante e incómoda a la que no se acostumbraba. Agradecimiento y culpa.

—No hará falta. Iré a intentar dormir un rato… —la oración, y la intensión real de aferrarse a la vigía en alguna banca, fueron cortadas por el llamado a la puerta de la agencia.

La atención se volcó sobre Kunikida, que devolvió una negativa.

—No esperábamos clientes —empujó la silla al levantarse.

Haruno abrió. Una pareja extranjera que rozaba la treintena cruzó el umbral.

La mujer, con un marcado acento inglés, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, elegante en su forma de vestir, con aire refinado y académico, reactivó a cada elemento de la agencia en su área de trabajo, no sin un notorio y poco disimulado interés por el caso que podrían tener entre manos.

—¿Es la Agencia Armada de Detectives?

La asistente hizo una afirmativa, dudando si debía dar una respuesta en japonés o en inglés. La duda que la embargó, con los clientes no dando muestra de inconvenientes con el japonés, fue consecuencia de los nervios por verse ante deslumbrarte par. Si bien el hombre permanecía en silencio, desprendía un aura igual de sobresaliente y distinguida, menos complejo y más americano y afable, que su compañera.

—¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó Kunikida, dando un respiro a la asistente.

—Verá —la mujer observó a los presentes, buscando algo o a alguien. Sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de Dazai y retornaron al hombre de gafas—, un amigo nos dijo que ustedes eran los indicados para ayudarnos a resolver un… problema.

Aunque resultó un contacto corto, casi casual, Dazai se aferró a la orilla del escritorio con el corazón en la garganta, siguiendo el paso de los invitados hacía la improvisada salita en la que serían escuchados por Kunikida. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y debajo, una emoción burbujeante e intermitente que no identificaba se ovilló en su aliento, abriendo un hueco en la boca de su estómago.

* * *

—El jefe —anunció uno de sus subordinados extendiendo, con una inclinación, un celular.

Chuuya tomó el aparato y aguardó inmóvil a que se acatara la orden sobrentendida de privacidad.

El sonido de las olas golpeando la bahía, las gaviotas surcando los salpicones de nubes distanciadas en el cielo de mediodía, la carretera a sus espaldas, y la decena de miembros de la Port Mafia yendo y viniendo, le dieron el resto de intimidad.

—¿Cuántos?

—Quince de los nuestros, y dos de ellos —imprimió en su voz una nota desprecio por los segundos, apretando el puño libre contra el muslo.

—¿Fueron los mismos que atacaron el casino el domingo?

La camioneta, a unos metros, rechinó cuando subieron y acomodaron cuerpos en bolsas negras.

—Es probable, jefe. Abatieron a los nuestros por cortes, no por disparos. Y los que quedaron de los suyos, portan _kodachi_ con la _saya_ negra y la _tsuba_ de bronce en forma de flor de cerezo.

—Entonces sí, se trata de ellos —el sonido de los hielos chochando en un vaso _single mant_ con whisky, coreó sus pensamientos en voz alta—. No creí que se atreverían a volver a Yokohama.

—Deben estar tras Sanderson —concluyó Chuuya.

—Y eso significa que también la CIP está en Japón —un deje de diversión se filtró en el añadido del Dr. Mori.

Chuuya soltó un chasquido.

—No debe preocuparte.

—¡Pero…!

—Sólo debes preocuparte por lo de esta noche.

El tono empleado por el hombre que admiraba, tanto como detestaba, le erizó la piel. Una confirmación involuntaria de su cuerpo de que entendía cuál sería su labor tras la caída del crepúsculo.

La ausencia de réplica transmitió su sumisión.

—Maravilloso —elogió la derrota del Chuuya—. En honor a nuestras bajas —detectó un franco dolor por las pérdidas ocurridas en esos días—, dejé un regalo en tu departamento. Una limusina irá a recogerte a las 9 en punto, mi cenicienta, así que debes estar listo —colgó.

El líder contuvo la exasperación hasta explotar y el celular salió disparado rumbo a un grupo de piedras oscuras, deshaciéndose con un estruendo. Los dientes le rechinaron de furia. No importaba cuantos años pasaran o qué sucediera, seguiría pagando por su error, por su ingenuidad… por Dazai.

Le urgía un maldito trago.

* * *

Kunikida se detuvo frente a la entrada de una construcción estilo inglesa, que otrora fue una bodega de distribución de vinos y licores importados. El lugar conservaba intacta su imponente estructura externa, con ladrillos y tejas rojas, y ventanales enmarcados en blanco, custodiado por pinos primorosamente cortados. El interior había sido remodelado para alojar, en vez de estantes, damajuanas, barriles, botellas y el olor a madera vieja y viñedos; mesas, sillas, una sección en la segunda planta para bar, una amplia cocina, y un cautivador patio trasero con una ostentosa fuente de marfil.

—El restaurante "Clermont" —anunció a Atsushi y Dazai, unos pasos rezagados.

El trío intuyó que en ese lujoso restaurante sus carteras eran incapaces de costearse si quiera un trago de agua.

Dazai silbó en tono de admiración, agrandando el bulo atascado en la garganta de Atsushi, del pánico irracional a que su escaso dinero fuera asechado por la fortuna, transformada en deuda, de colocar un pie en esas relucientes baldosas.

El recepcionista, recto cual vara, los escoltó a donde su superior, una dama de duro semblante con el cabello entrecano sujeto en una coleta, vestida de traje sastre gris.

—Caballeros —saludó. Arrugas de floreciente senectud enmarcaban sus labios y ojos—. Soy E. Hunter, jefa de personal —hizo un gesto para que la siguieran—, por favor. Se reunirán con la dueña Harkness y el señor Abercrombie en el bar.

Para estar fuera de horario de comida, y por opulencia de su carta, era impresionante ver que sólo tres mesas, en el fondo, permanecían desocupadas. Caso diferente y comprensible con el bar, en el cual, a excepción de dos mesas, gozarían de libertad.

—Los señores avisaron que llegaría con unos minutos de retraso debido a pendientes con proveedores —la jefa Hunter indicó una mesa junto a un ventanal e hizo una seña a un mesero de menor rango—. Kenji se encargará de atenderlos en tanto.

—Buenas tardes —el mesero ejecutó una reverencia bien estudiada—. ¿Qué desean tomar?

—Así estoy bien —Atsushi se apresuró a salvar su cartera—. Gracias.

—Descuide —atajó la jefa—, la dueña ha encargado que la cuenta este a nombre de la casa.

—Muy amable de su parte.

—Si ustedes pueden ayudarnos a solucionar nuestro apuro —la gravedad de sus rasgos se suavizó al contestar a Dazai—, es lo menos que podemos hacer. ¿Algún vino o cerveza que deseen?

Vino. Una fragancia afrutada y amaderada. Amarga. El sabor del mosto de uvas en la lengua contraria. La tenue esencia que emana del corcho al retirarse. El regusto a alcohol en la garganta apagando su cordura, encauzando sus manos por la pequeña cintura recta del demonio en la cama, meciendo con sus vaivenes el colchón, ondulando la tersura de las sabanas de seda al ritmo de sus gemidos. Declaraciones de amor mezcladas con la efervescencia serpenteante del placer, de la piel rozando sin intermediarios, sin excusas ni pretextos… Chuuya.

—Cerveza. Una stout —carraspeó, seca la garganta por el conjunto de imágenes que inundaron su mente a la sola mención de esa palabra—. Agua para el chico —señaló a Atsushi—. Es menor de edad.

—¿Y para usted? —Kenji anotó la orden y se dirigió Kunikida, despegando el lapicero de la comanda.

—Lo mismo.

Con los empleados fuera de panorama, Kunikida se acomodó las gafas y cruzó brazos y piernas, ansioso por adentrarse en un territorio que había estado evitando por el borde.

—Nunca imaginé que supieras de cervezas más allá del _nihonshu_.

—Antes solía frecuentar bares —respondió distraído.

—¿Antes?, ¿cuándo estabas en la Port Mafia?

Saber que el tope en su complicada relación de compañeros progresaba, sobreponiéndose a la inseguridad del detective por "inmiscuirse" en un tema que no era secreto para nadie, alegró a Dazai.

—Sí. Aunque por esa época prefería el whisky —apoyó el mentón en la palma de una mano, recargando el codo en la mesa.

—Si mal no recuerdo —intervino Atsushi—, Nakahara-san era su compañero en la Port Mafia. Escuché que es un experto en vinos. Supongo que debió aprender mucho con él.

… Que entre el vino y el sexo hay un maridaje dulce y apasionado, caviló, con la viva imagen de una botella de Ferrán Centelles vertiendo su rosado contenido a lengüetadas, sobre el miembro erecto de un ángel —¡un demonio!— rebelde, exprimiendo de su garganta suspiros agudos cargados de un potente afrodisiaco que le consumían el alma.

—¡Dazai! —Kunikida lo devolvió al presente, lejos de la habitación donde consumaba, en lo que obcecado alegaba eran sueños, un pecado, un deseo—, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, llevas días en la luna —suspiró armándose de paciencia—. No es asunto nuestro, pero si sigues así comprometerás el trabajo —insistencia y preocupación disfrazadas.

—Si no habla, Dazai-san —complementó, firme, el tigre—, no podremos ayudarlo.

Sonrió, pensando en cómo podrían lidiar ellos con los sueños húmedos que inundaban sus noches. Sueños que involucraban al compañero de una vida pasada.

* * *

Un majestuoso Rolls-Royce negro, el cliché por excelencia de cualquiera con poder, aparcó frente a un parque vacío. Dos motocicletas —una cross y una ninja— se estacionaron detrás. De la cross desmontó una piloto vestida de jeans y chamarra de piel, con el monte Fuji bordado en la espalda. Acomodando el cabello corto a los costados de su rostro cuadrado, sosteniendo el casco bajo el ángulo del brazo, fue hasta la puerta trasera del auto, del lado del copiloto. El vidrio polarizado descendió a la mitad.

—¿Lo hará bien, Miyabe? —preguntó un hombre de rasurado negligente, pobladas cejas y lentes de armazón grueso, sentado dentro.

Miyabe dio un vistazo a su _hermana_ yaprendiza. Aun a la distancia notaba como le temblaban las manos al luchar con la estática del cabello rebelde, ese que le confería un aspecto infantil y desaliñado, resaltando el pequeño bulto en su nariz. La ex-universitaria restregó sus manos y respiró profundo, reprimiendo la agitación de sus nervios.

—Esta lista —dijo Miyabe, tan segura que rozaba la apatía —, _padre_. Podemos hacernos cargo de los agentes de la CIP.

—Eso espero —aceptaba a ciegas en el juicio de su _hija mayor_ , por mucho que en ocasiones actuara como tiro al aire—. Si permitirnos que sigan metiendo las narices, tendremos no sólo que lidiar con la Port Mafia…

—¿En realidad cree que irán por la Agencia Armada de Detectives?

—Ya fueron. Hace tres horas. No deben saber la verdad, a la CIP no le conviene, pero es preferible cortar de tajo el problema y quedar con un enemigo.

—Vaya —palmeó la _tachi_ de _saya_ negra y _tsuba_ dorada en forma de flor de cerezo, reposando en su cadera—. No queda de otra.

—Te lo encargo.

Realizando una reverencia que tardó en ser imitada por la piloto en la ninja, Miyabe M. despidió al futuro dueño de Yokohama. Ni la Port Mafia, la Agencia, la CIP o quien fuera, impedirían que consiguiera el trono de la ciudad que amaba para entregárselo a él.

—¡Andando, Yoshimoto! —trepó en la motocicleta—, tenemos que deshacernos de unos estorbos.

—¿Estorbos? —el desasosiego de su _hermana_ se torció en violento apetito.

—Estorbos —reafirmó, yendo por delante en dirección al restaurant Clermont.

* * *

—¿Mesa para uno?

De cabello naranja y sombrero, el cliente que guiaba se había convertido en parte del escenario cotidiano por la frecuencia con que acudía a la sección del bar. No reservaba y la mesa la compartía, invariable, con una pesada sombra anclada en sus hombros y espalda alta. La dueña Harkness decía que aquel hombre, que el personal reconocía de rumores, personificaba su ideal de cliente, y lo decía sin pizca de morbo sexual, aunque si con una notita cantarina que levantaba unas cuantas cejas.

—Y una copa de su mejor syrah —respondió el cliente, duro y distante.

Ignorando su atractivo, con un toque engañoso de delicadeza, el mesero comprendía a la dueña. El cliente pasaba de beber una botella hasta caer ahogado de borracho fingiendo que con eso huía de sus problemas, siendo del tipo que acompañaba con una o dos copas de buen vino una abrumadora carga, la aligeraba con silencio y meditación —o contemplación rumiante y tortuosa— en tragos, pagaba e iba de regreso a la caótica dimensión que era su hogar, omitiendo escándalos o escenas. Ideal.

Realizó un asentimiento a la confirmación y pedido.

—Tenemos de reciente adquisición el Iscay Syrah/Viognier de 2010. Fresco, cuerpo medio y atrevido. 97% syrah y 3% viognier. De la bodega sanjuanina de Las Moras podemos ofrecerle el Gran Syrah de 2009. Voluminoso, oscuro y orgulloso. Los dos son lo mejor de nuestra cava. ¿Gusta probar uno en particular o prefiere que el sumiller proponga?

—El Gran Syrah.

—¿Desea un queso u otro aperitivo? —formalidad a la que conocía la respuesta de antemano. Rechazo—. En la mañana nos has llegado brie y roquefort, perfectos para el syrah —ascendió el tramo final de escaleras, deteniéndose en lo alto, prosiguiendo con su perorata—. Si prefiere algo fuerte podría recomendarle alguna pasta _pappardelle…_ ¿señor?

El líder de Port Mafia, el hombre que se introducía en terreno neutral sin más propósito que el de aplacar sus monstruos con una solitaria copa, yació estático, con el pie derecho en la huella del penúltimo escalón y el izquierdo rozando el voladizo del último. Las manos le salieron de los bolsillos y sus hombros cayeron.

El mesero no reparó en la razón del cambio de Chuuya, del por qué sus ojos azules, severos y desolados, icebergs a la deriva en un océano infinito y helado, fueron devastados por un maremoto de tristeza y rencor; pues cuando pretendió seguir la línea de su mirada, un filo intangible cercenó la piel, los músculos, los delgados vasos sanguíneos, venas y arterias, la unión entre la quinta y sexta cervical y demás, separando la cabeza que cayó al primer piso.

El corazón, desconociendo que la muerte había lanzado su guadaña, continuó bombeando sin un cauce para la sangre, que brotó como fuente. El cuerpo estuvo en pie unos segundos y luego se desplomó escaleras abajo.

—¡Uoh! —profirió Miyabe desde el descanso, unos 15 peldaños atrás, hasta donde el mesero muerto aterrizó—. ¡Ese fue un corte limpio, Yoshimoto! —palmeó a su aprendiza haciendo que se doblara al frente—. _Padre_ estará feliz.

Chuuya hizo medio giró, con unos ojos marrones clavados en su nuca y un pensamiento furioso y desesperado haciendo desaparecer la serenidad de su rostro: "¡no me mires!". No estaba en condiciones ni con ganas de enfrentar a Dazai, o de soportar el entrometimiento de ajenos.

El aura rojiza de su cólera osciló brava al ser capaz de nombrarlas.

Territorio neutral o no, las _tachi_ en las cinturas de las mujeres, semejantes a las _kodachi_ halladas en los responsables de la masacre de sus hombres; y que hubieran atacado en su presencia, justificaba la descarga que precisaba para no arremeter contra Dazai.

—893 —gruñó con desdén.

En su pecho bullía el desprecio al grupo yakuza que la Port Mafia sacó a rastras de Yokohama, la sed de venganza por los suyos, y el rencor al maldito que aun poseía su corazón. Esas tres razones se manifestaron en los puños prietos y el granita intensificándose en su contorno. Estaba listo para atacar.

Miyabe alzó el mentón.

— _Brave Story_ —del astil de madera hasta la punta de lanza, la cuchilla transversal y el peto de punta, doce alabardas se materializaron encima del líder mafioso—. Tú serás el extra de nuestro encargo, Port Mafia.

Tronó los dedos. Las lanzas se precipitaron sobre su objetivo.

* * *

B. Yoshimoto se alejó del bullicio y la nube de polvo, confiando en que su tutora se encargaría sin problemas de deshacerse de los agentes de la CIP, encaminándose a la jefa de personal que observaba anonadada y aterrada la ejecución.

— _Amrita_ —dos mujeres etéreas, con vaporosos vestidos de coctel y las manos entrelazadas, aparecieron sobrevolando a su ama.

La jefa retrocedió haciendo una negativa de súplica. Las criaturas semi-transparentes la sujetaron, permitiendo a Yoshimoto acercarse y alcanzar su oído.

—Tengo un mensaje para usted, Hobb-sama —posó los dedos en el vientre de la aterrada señora—, de parte de _padre_ : "Yokohama, y después Japón, serán nuestros, justo como tu profeta auguró".

Dicho eso, con el índice dibujó un círculo en la blusa de su víctima. Las mujeres enrollaron un listo blanco entorno al cuello de la jefa de personal, tiraron… y su cabeza rodó.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el otro extremo del globo terráqueo, un enorme husky siberiano chilló por lo bajo, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de una mujer con el cabello ceniciento, sentada tras un amplio escritorio en un estudio con las paredes tapizadas de libros. Una fuerte punzada en su sien le hizo retirar las gafas redondas y cubrir sus ojos con la mano. Lo que vio a través de los ojos de Erin era el inicio de la funesta profecía que había intentado detener hacia tres años. No le quedaba más que rogar porque el plan de Joe y Deborah surtiera efecto a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

Voy a explicar algunos datos.

Para la familia yakusa 893, me permití crear una versión propia de jerarquía basada en la yakusa (o lo que encontré como explicación). Ya que no deseaba añadir más palabras en japonés, para no convertir las notas en un glosario, usé los términos traducidos y cada que aparezcan los encontraran en cursiva.

El padre, como intuirán, es el rango más alto. Los hijos e hijas, de acuerdo a su posición, son los siguientes al mando. Los de menor rango inician como hermanas y hermanos, y los tíos y tías son los de rango medio. Esto es sólo un panorama ya que, no será necesario un conocimiento complejo. Esto es sólo un panorama exprés ya que no será necesario un conocimiento complejo.

En cuanto a los vinos, traté de informarme lo mejor posible, por lo que si algún conocedor se encuentra entre los lectores, me disculpo si hay errores y espero puedan hacérmelos notar para corregir y mejorar.

De los personajes nuevos, tal vez alcancen a reconocer algunos... ya me dirán, y pues, creo que es todo. Con esto agradezco a quienes me han leído, a quienes han dejado su comentario y quienes leerán. Estaré muy al pendiente de ustedes, esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que cualquier detalle me lo hagan saber.

Nuevamente, gracias.


	3. Demonios

**~Insane Dream~**

 _«(…) —De esto nos arrepentiremos todos._

— _Que haga compañía a mis otros arrepentimientos —Nada miraba la oscuridad como si viera una horda fantasmagórica más allá de la luz—. Que no son pocos.»_

El Mar Quebrado I: Medio Rey de Joe Abercrombie.

* * *

2\. Demonios

* * *

 **I**

 _4:30 p.m._

—¡Mis clientes favoritos! —exclamó el extranjero con apariencia de descuidado profesor de secundaria estadounidense, acercándose a las figuras impacientes en la habitación oculta en la trastienda de una pescadería.

El perro de la Port Mafia, con su fiel caniche de sombra, correspondió al absurdo saludo con pura y grosera irritación.

—Acabemos con esto, Mull.

En vez de intimidarse u ofenderse, B. Mull hizo una floritura con las manos en aceptación, e indicó a quienes venían detrás, vestidos con el overol azul de una empresa de transportes, bajaran las alargadas cajas de madera que traían consigo.

—¿Son todas?

La amenaza impresa en la pregunta le extendió la sonrisa.

—Claro que no, señor Akutagawa. Las demás están en el camión, pero —abarcó con los brazos el limitado espacio con el que contaban, dándose a entender—… así que traje parte de la mercancía. Pueden revisar que es justo lo solicitado por el Dr. Mori, y hacer inventario completo más tarde y sin prisas. ¿No le parece una mejor idea?

Desconfiado, Akutagawa frunció el ceño.

—Si estás intentando estafarnos, voy a destrozarte.

La mirada asesina hurgándolo, un doberman olfateando a un sospechoso en busca de indicios de culpabilidad que justificaran aniquilarlo, estuvo por hacerlo carcajear. Disimuló con una risa mínima de acuerdo.

—La Port Mafia y este humilde traficante de armas —ordenó a sus hombres que destaparan una de las cajas—, hace años que sostienen una maravillosa relación de trabajo que sería incapaz de traicionar.

Los clavos y la tapa fueron retirados, revelando el contenido.

Higuchi hizo el amago de avanzar, Akutagawa la detuvo, atribuyéndose la tarea. No quería contratiempos, no en esos malditos días en que la mafia más grande Yokohama, camino a consolidarse como la más importante de Japón, era atacada impune por un fantasma.

—¿Qué le parece?, ¿no son hermosos? —preguntó Mull con la adoración de un padre.

Akutagawa sacó del lecho de paja un fusil M16. Tanteó el peso y revisó la mirilla. No era hermoso, era letal, lo apropiado para equipar a las guerrillas y exterminar a la plaga que insistía en meterse en el territorio de la organización.

Inflado el pecho, regodeándose, no por la satisfacción bestial de su cliente, sino por la dicha de cumplir con su verdadero objetivo; alzó la mano… y la soltó en una palmada en la espalda Akutagawa.

—¡Alegría, señores!, son dueños de propiedad del ejercito nigeriano —feliz, azuzó al perro rabioso, que a duras penas Higuchi conseguía tranquilizar para que no lo desollara ahí mismo.

Mull amaba a ese tipo de criaturas, peligrosas, irascibles, sedientas de sangre, que se creían monstruos y no eran más que gatitos enfurruñados, sacrificios para el auténtico demonio que, paciente, emergía de las cenizas.

* * *

 **II**

El edificio se cimbró con el estruendo de las lanzas demoliendo los escalones, levantando una nube grisácea de polvo.

Miyabe tronó los dedos. Un martillo lucerna apareció a la altura de sus caderas y lo trepó. Dio un vistazo a las volutas de escombro censurando el maltrecho residuo su oponente, desechando la existencia del mafioso con una arrogante risilla. Voló por encima a la sección del bar. Menos de una decena de aterrados animales de aspecto humano, agazapados tras la endeble barrera que supone un mueble en su ilusoria promesa de protección, la recibieron.

—¿Dónde están? —la vanagloria inflamó las bolsas de ego en sus pómulos, al ver el pánico que diseminaba—. Concéntrate —añadió, deseosa de dar con una historiadora y un psicólogo incapaces de protegerse con sus ridículas (y ¡problemáticas!) habilidades.

Un pequeño ratón había dicho que estarían ahí por negocios. El ratón no podía mentir si quería viva a su cría, y no por capítulos expuestos en el patio del jardín de niños al que asistía, con los estragos de una retorcida muerte gravados en sus diminutos ojos. El ratón no podía mentir y aun así no encontraba a los malditos infelices de la CIP, aunque si tropezó con tres miembros de cierta Agencia, prestos a atacar a la menor provocación o apertura que diera.

Dispuesta a desahogar su frustración, chasqueó los dedos. Lanzas de distintos tipos, de azagayas a venablos, se materializaron frente a ella, flotando a la par en un enjambre que extrajo de los individuos comunes involucrados en el combate, chillidos y suplicas inservibles.

—Venía a evitar que fuera necesario eliminarlos —dijo a los detectives con falsa aflicción.

Descubrió, para su deleite, un brillo de confusión e ignorancia danzando al frente de la postura heroica con la que se enarbolan los que creen en dos lados polarizados de la historia. El de los malvados, y el de ellos, el de los valientes paladines que rescatan a las doncellas en peligro y salvan al pueblo de la tiranía y el mal.

Un tercer tronido. El enjambre arremetió.

Kunikida y Atsushi defendieron.

Impulsado por unas potentes extremidades felinas destruyendo un pantalón y los puños de su camisa, disminuyendo así su —de por sí— limitado guardarropa; el tigre saltó, trasformando una porción de la lluvia de lanzas en astillas y metal en jirones. En tanto el exprofesor, haciendo gala de excelente puntería, desvió la dirección de una decena abriéndose paso hacía un cliente, cuya borrachera se esfumó del susto de ver su vida casi terminada por una jabalina. El pico guiado por una bala clavó varios centímetros a un costado de la yugular del hombre, en el acolchonado respaldo del booth en que estaba sentado.

Dazai usó la mesa de escudó hasta que se agotó la artillería medieval de Miyabe y se asomó.

—¡Prepárense para el siguiente ataque!

—¡No somos tus perros, idiota suicida! —repeló Kunikida, cambiando el cartucho vacío del arma—, ¡también quéjate, mocoso!

Atrapado en el fuego cruzado, lo usual, Atsushi suspiró.

Miyabe mordió su labio inferior, rompiendo la capa superficial de piel y probando el sabor metálico de la sangre, indignada por verlos enteros. Alzó la diestra, cuando su cuerpo hundió el martillo lucerna en las elegantes losetas del Clermont.

—Ese desgraciado trata a todos como si fuéramos sus perros —dirigiéndose al detective, envuelto en rojo, Chuuya soltó el calzado de Miyabe, quien recostada en la depresión arada por la gravedad modificada de su persona, lo apuñaló con una expresión de desconcierto y coraje—. ¿Me crees idiota para caer con esos juguetes? —en el filo de sus ojos azules, el resentimiento a Dazai y a la 893 se solidificó en gárgolas al acecho, vigilantes e inamovibles.

—Lo he notado —Kunikida retomó la conversación, adoptando una postura cautelosa. Sabía que la colaboración de la agencia y la mafia que salvó a Yokohama, no era garante de paz en esas circunstancias, ni eso ni la relación que hubo entre Dazai y el líder de la Port Mafia, en especial si Dazai abría la boca…

—Imaginaba que con tanto vino elegante, tú y ese ridículo sombrero vendrían tarde o temprano.

… y metía la pata.

—¡Dazai! —amonestó.

—Ese idiota nunca ha aprendido a callarse —explicó Chuuya en apoyo, sin las ganas o energías para soportar a su antiguo compañero.

Al dar la media vuelta, el interés de Dazai se le ancló en un nudo en la garganta, llamándolo, retándolo a ir al ring como cada que coincidían. Pelea. Insultos. Un intercambio agresivo en el que Chuuya se desquitaba y Dazai saciaba su necesidad de molestarlo. Una simbiosis que negó. El secreto a voces, el castigo al que el idiota que no entendía el porqué de su negativa al ignorarlo, lo condenó; exigía plena y anticipada entrega a su papel de platillo fuerte a servirse por la noche. El desquite de su jefe por los caídos. Tenía que aceptar ser tomado y sometido, arrastrado por el placer a la humillación…

Prietos los dientes, exhausto, elevó a Miyabe por los aires encauzando a las escaleras.

—Me llevaré a es…

— _Tokyo Blues._

* * *

 **III**

—Si permites que coma cuantos dulces quieras, vas a terminar con un tacón y una báscula incrustados en el estómago —advirtió la líder, Kouyou Ozaki, observando por encima de su hombro al objeto de adoración del Dr. Mori, la criatura de cabellos dorados y caprichos en aumento, que accedió a esperar en el lobby del edificio a cambio de kuzomochi de su tienda de postres favorita.

—Soy débil a sus encantos —argumentó el jefe de Port Mafia haciendo cara de víctima—. Si Elise-chan quiere pasteles, pasteles le doy. Si Elise-chan quiere helado, helado le doy.

—Eres un pésimo ejemplo de adulto —rendida, optó por el cambio de tema en el elevador. Fuera, los escoltas de cada uno mantuvieron una reverencia de despedida—. ¿Se puede saber para qué me has llamado?

El doctor presionó el botón del nivel subterráneo, y sujetó las manos tras la espalda.

—Quiero que durante los siguientes días custodies la más recientes adquisición de la organización.

—¿"La más reciente adquisición"? —curiosidad y sorpresa.

—¿Recuerdas a nuestros queridos amigos de la yakuza?

—El grupo que intentó entrar a Yokahama —recapituló—, ¿qué tienen que ver ellos?

—Su promesa.

Kouyou iba a dar una afirmativa con un deje de burla por un juramento que consideraba absurdo, de venganza y triunfo. Encajando las piezas estranguló la oración en sus cuerdas vocales. Torció el gesto.

—No me agradan los rodeos que das a las noticias importantes —la última palabra le pesó, como pesa al rey darse cuenta que ha subestimado a una cucaracha que creía haber matado con la suela de su bota, y al retirarla descubre que sigue ahí, moviendo las asquerosas antenas, sacudiendo las repugnantes alas, y ya no es un animalejo insignificante e inmundo, sino un peligro serio.

El elevador anunció con una campanilla su llegada.

—Sin rodeos no hay diversión, y una vida sin diversión es una vida sin justicia —indicó a la líder que fuera por delante en el pasillo.

—No sé si Elise-chan habla como tú o si tú empiezas a hablar como ella.

La suave y lúgubre espiración del sistema de ventilación hizo tercia en el recorrido, pasando frente a puertas reforzadas con pernos gruesos y remaches del tamaño de tapas de refresco. Uno de los escondites preferidos de la Port Mafia, la isla en mitad del sinfín urbano donde ocultaban sus secretos, sus tesoros, en lo profundo de la tierra. La caja fuerte sin anonimato en la opulenta zona de negocios de Yokohama.

—¿La adquisición es "el libro"?

—Lo es. Estuvo escondido en la biblioteca de un pobre anciano que murió… rápido —trató de suavizar la responsabilidad en la organización sobre el dedo en el gatillo.

—Esa es la razón por la que prescindimos de un departamento de relaciones exteriores —apuntó con sarcasmo la líder.

—La Salamandra Negra no está conformada por elementos que hagan alarde de su diplomacia.

Si bien Kouyou aceptaba que en su vida la luz no tenía lugar para hacer guarida y florecer, y los retazos de crueldad que conlleva moverse en sombras, punzadas de culpa y pena emergían en ocasiones… y desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Rescoldos de la niña ilusa que fue, aplastados por la ejecutora inmisericorde que era.

Entró en una habitación, conservando distancia del hombre que en remotos ayeres comprometió su moral y actos a velar por el bienestar de la gente, en el sentido banal e inocente con que la multitud justifica su insignificancia.

Un atril en el centro, con un libro emitiendo un débil brillo perla, iluminado por un foco de luz blanca en lo alto, les dio la bienvenida. El libro era de pasta dura de piel desgastada sin sobrecubierta, doble tejuelo en el lomo descarapelado y un grueso de páginas amarillentas. "Elantris", se leía en el impreso anodino y a relieve de la portada.

—Agente Sanderson —saludó el doctor, cual si tuviera enfrente a un viejo y querido amigo—, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? —se inclinó a un palmo de la pasta—. Tres años pasaron volando.

Extendió el índice tocando la gastada lomera frontal.

El libro produjo una descarga eléctrica. El Dr. Mori apartó el dedo.

—Estás cansado. A días de perder el efecto de tu habilidad y volver de entre letras muertas a los vivos —la conclusión evidente se tornó en amenaza—. Y hablarás. Hablarás no porque vaya a torturarte, no tiene caso que te alistes para eso, agente —extrajo del bolsillo interno del saco una foto que mostró—. ¿La recuerdas?

Un zumbido furioso y consumido hizo ondular la radiación perlada.

—Claro que sí. La señorita Otsuka —nombró a la mujer en una cama de hospital, con la mirada perdida hacía la ventana, el rostro carcomido por los fármacos y los ojos hundidos por la locura—. Me costó hallarla. La CIP se encargó de esconderla bien. Sin embargo…

Guardó la foto.

—… Vas a hablar por ella, porque está en mi poder, y no es que vaya a dañarla si te niegas, si no que la dejaré en manos de nuestros —enfatizó— amigos en común. Y por muy sanguinaria que sea la mafia, respetamos un código. Normas. En tanto que la yakuza es famosa por recurrir al método que les plazca, sino para obtener lo que quieren, por mera venganza —se enderezó—. El trato es ese. Tú Vuelves a ser tú. Llamas a mi líder —aludió a Ozaki—. Tenemos una charla. Mueres. Y la señorita Otsuka estará a salvo en el mejor psiquiátrico de Japón, Italia o donde elijas.

El fulgor del libro se debilitó y el jefe de la Port Mafia salió, quedando a solas la líder y el agente.

Aun siendo enemigo, un retoño de compasión sembrado por el triste cliché de drama, echó raíces. Asesina o no, Kouyou pecaba de romántica.

—Un rehén como la señorita, por su condición, merece nuestra piedad —acomodó el abanico en el _obi_ del _kimono_ —. Empero, la piedad y la mafia no congenian. La opción que nos resta es no matarla nosotros. Lamentablemente quienes si lo harían sabes que no se limitarán a eso —remató con afligida franqueza.

Ayudarlo a comprender la opción correcta, era cuanto podía hacer por él.

Sumergido en un mundo de información, aislado de las turbaciones humanas, Sanderson experimentó, fuera por la intensidad del amor que sentía o por el debilitamiento de sus habilidades, el siniestro puño de terror cerniéndose entorno a su incorpóreo valor, estrangulándolo.

* * *

 **IV**

Aventó el saco en el sillón de la sala. Tiró del rostro hacía los cabellos. El dejarse la piel roja y hebras arrancadas fue un berrinche inútil. La marejada de emociones continuaba pulverizando los latidos en su pecho, no por el imbécil oculto tras la imagen de _boy scout_. El responsable de hacerlo correr del Clermont, como ladronzuelo primerizo al escuchar las patrullas, fue el que vio en la recepción, el Dazai de saco negro y un ojo cubierto por vendas, el de sonrisa liviana y triste con acento de alcohol en las comisuras, invitándolo a caer dócil en sus brazos. La encarnación de su error lo distrajo, y permitió que Yoshimoto lo arrojara sobre el Dazai de la Agencia, deshaciendo su habilidad al contacto y liberando a su presa.

El Dazai por el que el roce de su piel con el real resultó veneno, era el que le enervaba los nervios y lo hacía temblar, tornando el servirse un trago en un imposible. Exasperado devolvió la botella a la repisa del mini-bar.

Una habilidad. Eso debieron usar para para hundirlo en la mierda.

Observó el cristal en sus dedos. El reflejo descompuesto, aplastado por un ayer que debía estar sepultado y se rehusaba a hacerlo, fue el acabose. Lanzó contra la pared la copa que estalló en pedazos.

—Si quieres regreso después.

El universo hizo una pausa.

No respiró.

No pensó.

No se movió.

La intención fue que la postergación convenciera de mutar a la ineludible realidad en un truco de su mente, simple locura o ebriedad seca.

—Lo hiciste semejante al primero —señaló Dazai, examinando desvergonzado cada rincón de la sala y el mini-bar, recorriendo con los impertinentes dedos las delicadas y costosas esculturas que adornaban el departamento—. No me sorprende. Eres de hábitos —mitad alabanza y mitad burla.

Un buen catador de vinos lo es, pensó, repasando la lista de pasos en una ceremonia de cata, el mantra sagrado que rogaba lo mantuviera cuerdo. Contempla el color del vino. Aprecia su aroma. Balancea. Descubre los aromas ocultos. Tipo de uva. Fermentación. Crianza. Un sorbo. Que acaricie tu lengua… los labios le temblaron. Tuvo que morderlos para disimular el ímpetu de las memorias bombardeando su pulso. Besos. Caricias. El placer de la piel del ser amado.

El vacío de la ilusión en añicos.

—Es raro estar aquí por primera vez, ¿no crees, Chuuya?

Apretó los puños, de espaldas. Derrotado.

Sobrevivió a la deshonra, a la vergüenza, a base de rencor, de rendirse a la tontería ocasional de imaginar que por cobardía Dazai prefirió fingir que esas deplorables —hermosas— noches jamás ocurrieron. Aferrarse a la amargura del odio fue su salvavidas a la deriva de un castigo solitario, en el que ni siquiera los bellos recuerdos fundidos en cadenas, bastaban para compensar la suciedad que se adhería a su piel en costras putrefactas cada que era llamado a una cama distinta. Y ahora, sin consideración, le quitaba la diminuta esperanza de formar parte de una consciencia cobarde y confirmaba sus sospechas.

Dazai no recordaba lo sucedido. Ni las manos en sus caderas, ni la melodía compuesta de gemidos y resuello. No recordaba los besos que devoraron su alma, que incineraron su piel, que masticaron su voluntad y escupieron su corazón. No sabía que se amaron, que le recitó poemas, ¡le cantó canciones de amor! —que divertido fue verlo, que tierno fue escucharlo, que doloroso ser el único que lo recordaba—, y que él… lo amó… ¡maldición!... lo amaba.

No era parte de una conciencia cobarde. Era nada.

Enajenado en la miseria, Chuuya hizo caso omiso del destino moviendo piezas a su antojo, conduciendo en la ausencia de gritos o insultos, a Dazai.

Grave error.

De haberse girado y actuado, quizás hubiera impedido que el perverso niño que enreda en la rueca los hilos hilvanados de la vida, enmarañara al rojo uno verde y otro morado; rebelando su vergonzoso secreto. Un secreto con holanes, mordaza ball-gag y antifaz.

* * *

 **V**

Apagó el celular, colocándolo en el restante espacio del asiento del pasajero. No precisaba de la habilidad de su pareja para deducir la razón de la docena de llamadas que se negó a contestar. Rampo estaba molesto y era natural.

Fukuzawa ordenó prioridades en el paisaje borroso de la ciudad, rumbo al atardecer, alejándose física y mentalmente de Narita, y por ende, de la Toscana y las merecidas vacaciones con el mejor detective de Japón, sin interrupciones. O sin la preocupación de ser descubiertos, quebrantando la prohibición implícita de relaciones sentimentales entre miembros de la agencia.

Cruzó los brazos esforzándose en centrarse en Yokohama, pero era inevitable retornar a Rampo, en especial porque el motivo por el cual accedió a la obstinación del detective de hacer el viaje, fue esa: no estar cuando la CIP contactara con la Agencia. Si no estaba, no mentiría a Kunikida y el resto, y no los vería siendo manipulados, aunque sabía que Dazai tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pese al Décimo Nudo.

Que la CIP lo solicitara a inicios del conflicto, echando por la borda un porcentaje significativo del plan de Hobb, obligaba a la Agencia a actuar a la par en una misión sin apoyo ni reconocimiento del gobierno. El fallo, en el menor de los casos, los colocaría ante una acusación de traición a la patria. En el peor, y más probable, los convertiría en responsables directos de la caída de Japón.

Desprendiéndose de la avenida principal, el auto accedió a una desolada calle franqueando el borde de la costa, que desembocaba a unas cuadras del Clermont.

—Señor —el chofer pisó el freno alertando al director, que vio al frente.

Iluminado por los rayos naranjas que halan del anochecer, Fukuzawa identificó al hombre recargado en el lateral del Roll-Royce cerrando el nulo flujo vehicular. Descendió, deteniéndose a mitad de trayecto.

El _padre_ de la yakuza accedió a la tregua de egos. Redujo el trecho que los separaba, aspirando por la cercanía el aura templada y a mentol, mezclada con el efluvio salado de la playa demacrada por la contaminación urbana, de Fukuzawa.

—Declino tu oferta.

—Aún no he hecho ninguna, Yukichi —saboreó el nombre ajeno, degustando en un siseo la tercera silaba—. Iba a hacerla —subrayó—. ¿Qué clase de ingrato discípulo sería al no darle la oportunidad a mi maestro de unirse a su propia creación?

El director apretó las cejas, aguantando una oleada de rechazo.

—893 es tu creación, Higashino. No mía. Y dejaste de tener una relación conmigo en cuanto huiste a Nueva Orleans.

—¿Celoso?

—Ni un poco.

—Lo estabas cuando decidí ir con Rice y no contigo.

Higashino observó el talante impasible de Fukuzawa.

—Da igual. La oferta esta echa. Puedes quedarte en la Agencia y hundirte con tus conejillos, o seguirme —metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Antes de negarte, te conviene que tu nuevo amante revise el periódico de esta mañana.

El lujoso automóvil encendió.

—¿Sabes?, creí que era especial. En serio lo creí hasta investigar a ese chico —rememoró retrocediendo—… Rampo. Y me di cuenta de que lo tuyo es un fetiche, el enredarte con chiquillos con habilidades no-sobrenaturales. —tildó su sien— Ojala este a la altura del reto.

Fukuzawa apretó los puños al verlo partir.

El pasado se rehusaba a permanecer en su tumba, y prefería alzarse como un demonio. Y el demonio tenía hambre. Y una idea firme respecto el menú que le hacía agua la boca.

* * *

 ** _NA:_**

Como primer punto en las notas, diré que el fic será publicado cada 15 días. ¿Por qué razón?, porque notarán que son capítulos algo largos, y trato de revisarlos para pulirlos lo mejor posible, así que eso lleva tiempo. Tiempo que me es difícil de sacar de entre el trabajo y la escuela. Aquí añadiré una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, pero como expliqué en mi página de facebook, me fue imposible realizar el capítulo la semana antepasada por cuestiones de escuela y trabajo.

El segundo punto, es que, como quizás ya lo habrán notado, el ff fue concebido para encajar al final de la segunda temporada. Fue justo ahí, antes de la aparición de Fyodor, que tuve la idea, y por lo tanto, a pesar de que me he estado poniendo al corriente con el manga y las novelas, planeo hacer que continúe de ese modo, sin involucrar el resto del universo BSD. Lo que no sé qué tanto pueda gustarles, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque se mantenga apegado a la esencia de BSD, y sea interesante.

Sé que la trama puede parecer algo lenta en su desarrollo de momento, pero les pido paciencia.

Mil gracias por leer, por su apoyo y su tiempo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Desierto

_«Recuerda que todo hombre sabio teme tres cosas: la tormenta en el mar, la noche sin luna y la ira de un hombre amable.»_

Crónica del Asesino de Reyes II: El Temor de un Hombre Sabio de Patrick Rothfuss.

* * *

3\. Desierto

* * *

 **I**

—¿Hablaste con Mrs. Hobb —la mezcla femenina de lo gótico, lo formal y la sensual juventud adolescente, se dejó caer en la única silla desocupada, a un costado del agente de tupida barba risada, que invadía con su papeleo el comedor de empleados—, Rothfuss?

—En cuanto te dejé —respondió inmerso en su labor—. Por eso está encerrada hablando con la Agencia —añadió, a sabiendas de que J. Kalogridis no se daría por satisfecha con palabras a cuentagotas.

Kalogridis frunció los labios.

P. Rothfuss advirtió su impaciencia removiendo el aire. Resignado abandonó la lectura de la libreta de notas.

—¿Si? —dio apertura a un desahogo.

—Gracias a _Diaries of the Family Dracul_ , puedo indagar en fragmentos de memoria y emociones, pasadas y presentes, de quienes pruebe su sangre —colocó en contexto su inquietud—. Entiendo que es una habilidad útil para la CIP, pero si apenas me encontraron, ¿cómo es que desde hace años tuvieran preparada la sangre de un sujeto específico para rastrearlo?

Rothfuss esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. A esa chiquilla no se le iba ningún detalle. Justo como predijo Julie.

Julie…

—Porque estaba escrito que te conoceríamos, así como que se alteraría la estabilidad de Sanderson…

—… haciendo que los días previstos se conviertan en horas —concluyó Kalogridis.

—Sí, sabíamos que pasaría, más no el momento. De ahí tu participación para monitorearlo.

—Es una historia trillada —elevó la derecha de su labio en amarga añoranza, discordando del desprecio en su opinión—. "El hombre que permanece firme por años se doblega por amor".

—¿No son esas las mejores historias —inquirió Rothfuss. Para una persona harta del romance, rescatada de un abismo en el que se hundió por la promesa de amor eterno, el tema era, no trillado, sino escabroso. Comprensible—, las que se repiten infinitamente en distintos escenarios mostrando sus diversas caras?

Kalogridis alisó la falda en señala de una inexistente indiferencia.

—La Agencia tiene que llegar tiempo a Sanderson —desvió la conversación—. Su espíritu está quebrantado.

—También lo espero —Rothfuss regresó a la libreta—. Extraño a mi gran amigo y mal compañero de copas.

—Esa también es una historia trillada —se levantó.

—¿A cuál historia te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—A la del amigo abnegado que aun "aprecia" al hombre que le arrebató al amor de su vida.

Habiendo puesto el dedo directo en la llaga dio la vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos de la sombría base de la CIP, a las afueras de Seattle, abandonando a Rothfuss a merced de los monstruos que azuzó. Monstruos que el hombre, sin miedo, conocía de sobra, y con los cuales pactó una relativa paz que estaba acostumbrado a resanar a diario.

El amor es una fuerza tanto constructiva como destructiva, pensó. Ojalá que los involucrados en la apuesta con el destino, en Japón, no se despedazaran en la sobredosis de nudos en el hilo rojo que los unía.

A él, un nudo le bastó para ser miserable.

* * *

 **II**

No hay mayor estimulante que la promesa que precede a la espera, sea larga o corta. Dazai lo confirmó en el Clermont al ser impactado por una corriente eléctrica. Contuvo el aire y redujo su campo de visión al ocupado por la materialización de la tortura responsable de sus ojeras. Una materialización de traje, y de ridículo sombrero cubriendo la cascada de atardecer que en sueños disfrutaba ver bambolearse al ritmo de las embestidas, desperdigándose por la almohada y enmarcando el éxtasis de un semblante infantil y duro. Lo confirmó al adelantarse, como dudando en la capacidad del líder de la Port Mafia para encargarse de las lanzas; y al echar a andar tras de él.

A cuadras del Clermont le perdió la pista. Corrió a la zona residencial del pedazo de Europa que extendía raíces por Yokohama, fusionándose con el paisaje japonés en la arquitectura posterior a la segunda guerra mundial.

Frente a la puerta de un departamento el resquicio de cordura (¿cómo había llegado ahí?) lo detuvo. Las noches en vela, los sueños que le subían la temperatura, el deseo disfrazado de ansia, apagaron su lado racional y dominante. Abrió la puerta.

La espera, de la que ni siquiera fue consciente, acabó. El aroma de su compañero, la sutil fusión de roble viejo y cítrico matizada por un beso de durazno, llenó sus fosas nasales y pulmones, cosquilleando en marejada hasta la punta de sus dedos que recordaron el tacto de su piel. ¡No!, no podía recordarlo, no como querían hacerle creer las pesadillas.

Hablar fue complicado aún con Chuuya de espaldas. Se sentía torpe y ansioso, y el líder no se la ponía fácil dejando claro que su presencia, como siempre, no era más que un incordio. Aun así aprovechó su mutismo para vagar aquí y allá, para tocar y atragantarse de la sensación magnética que lo halaba a su antiguo compañero y a la que se esforzaba por oponerse.

—Es raro estar aquí por primera vez, ¿no crees, Chuuya? —pronunciar su nombre fue un error.

La garganta y la lengua se le llenaron de la gana de acercarse, tomarlo de la cintura y devorar sus labios, probar la sedosidad de su boca, la rugosidad de su paladar y la delicia del interior de sus mejillas, de nuevo, como en esos días… ¡estaba delirando!, perdía de vista la línea que separaba la realidad de la fantasía.

Que Chuuya se encerrara en el resentimiento que le profesaba por abandonar la Port Mafia, que no era un secreto por más que quisiera encubrirlo de placer, fue lo mejor.

Estiró las comisuras en una sonrisa fastidiosa, una provocación. Su carta de huida.

—Ya capté la indirecta —giró en redondo—. No quieres hablarme porque si lo haces vas a lanzarme una de tus preciadas obras de arte.

Vamos, ayúdame. Rogó en su fuero interno: "¡me alegra que entiendas, idiota de las vendas!", bastaría. ¡Se Chuuya!

El silencio lo hizo ceder al vínculo que —aun yaciendo en el pasado— compartían, y despertaba una temerosa inquietud enmascarada de curiosidad.

Se dirigió a Chuuya inadvirtiendo una enorme caja blanca mal reposada en la mesa esquinera de la sala, que destacaba en la gama de vinos predominantes en el departamento. Chocó. La madera y el cartón se tambalearon en un grito.

Dazai contempló hipnotizado la caja, presa de un presentimiento que lo impulsó hacia a la tapa y la retiró.

Cuando quedó al descubierto un vestido negro de escote recatado al frente y descarado detrás, una mordaza, antifaz y una cola de gato pegada a un dildo anal; Chuuya se dignó a verlo.

Hubo un alto.

Con una burla Dazai quiso ofuscar la ira, ¡los celos!...

—No imaginaba que te gustaran esta clase de juegos —sacó la cola de gato—. Y vaya que eres especial, ¡mira que hacer usar esto a una dama! —colocó el índice y el pulgar en una "L" horizontal en cuyo ángulo interno recargó el mentón, examinando el artículo—. Dime, ¿conozco a la afortuna…? —la revelación que deformó los finos rasgos de su excompañero, lo hundió en la miseria.

Vergüenza y derivados de la humillación. Tristeza.

Y lo supo, no porque ser un gran detective, sino porque era evidente. Chuuya era quien lo usaba.

* * *

 **III**

Giró la cabeza, repasando con el índice la sección de piel blanca marcada por un surco estriado y enrojecido.

« _Lamento que resultara así_ —la voz en su cabeza expresó aflicción— _. Extrañaré el café de Cherith._ »

—Será un año largo sin ese café —aceptó la gabardina azul que Abercrombie trajo para ella en reemplazo del saco manchado de sangre, maniobrando en el sillón individual para vestirse.

Harkness aclaró la garganta.

—Erin, querida, lo haces de nuevo —dijo, en cuanto obtuvo su atención.

—¿El qué?

—Hablar en voz alta cuando la presidente Hobb está en tu cabeza —con un gesto disimulado señaló a los presentes—. Los va a asustar.

Apretujados en la reducida oficina administrativa, con muebles de recia caoba, un tanto de libros contables ordenados en los estantes del fondo, el carrito de vinos en la esquina y un solitario helecho en el alfeizar de la ventana, Atsushi y Kunikida hacían de guardaespaldas al director Fukuzawa en el otro sillón frente al escritorio ocupado por Harkness, con Abercrombie apostado de escolta.

Atsushi abrió los ojos grande. Si su impresión rozaba el susto no era por escuchar a la jefa de personal hablar sola.

—Mi habilidad —procedió a exponer Erin, al entender el motivo del recelo de los miembros de la Agencia, que la vieron en la recepción con la cabeza separada del cuerpo y, lo importante, diferente—, _Warriors_ , es similar a un trastorno de identidad disociativo, con un número limitado de apariencias femeninas, cada cual con destrezas, voces, edades y personalidades propias, aunque con una misma consciencia —movió el cuello. Distaba de ser su peor muerte, pero eso no quitaba la filigrana psicosomática que la desesperaba—, y un cuerpo semi-compartido.

La explicación bastaba para dar sentido al por qué rejuveneció veinte años, migró de etnia y cambió su cabello entrecano por uno castaño pelirrojo; si bien no lo daba, para los detectives, al arribo campante de la dueña del Clermont y su compañero, y a la inesperada presencia del director de la Agencia.

—A quien vieron "morir" fue a su alter ego, Cherith —prosiguió Abercrombie—. Y a quien tenemos delante es a Tui…

—Inbali —corrigió Deborah.

—Inbali —se corrigió el psicólogo—. Cherith se recuperará en un año.

—Nos estamos perdiendo del punto —señaló Fukuzawa a la sexta involucrada—, Hobb.

« _Yukichi tiene razón_ —concordó la voz en la cabeza de la jefa de personal— _. ¿Me permites, Erin?_ »

—Por favor.

«The Farseer»

El velo grisáceo de la habilidad de Hobb cubrió las pupilas de Hunter. Su voz adquirió una cadencia pausada y el aura que la rodeaba, juvenil y severa, se suavizó con elegancia.

— _Me presentaré. Soy la directora del Centro de Investigación Paranormal, CIP, R. Hobb_ —dedicó un saludo específico a Fukuzawa con una leve sonrisa— _. Quisiera pedir la colaboración de la Agencia Armada de Detectives para recuperar a un amigo._

Encerrada en su mente, Hunter observó a Kunikida y a Atsushi, la carnada que apresuraría el quehacer de las moiras —rueca, devana y corta—, cuyo hilo se liaba en los dedos de una diosa tejedora que amarraba —uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

* * *

 **IV**

Chuuya disfrutaba la confusión que descomponía el talante desinteresado de Dazai. En su mejilla saltaba un tic transformando el intento patético de sonrisa "normal" en un atisbo de furia e indignación. En los puños apretados, con los nudillos emblanquecidos, le convergían dos intenciones: la cautela de mantener la compostura y la imprudencia de ceder a sus impulsos. Lo conocía demasiado para entender qué, aunque no recordaba el lazo físico que los unió, y desconocía la sinceridad con la que le habló de amor, el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Dicha. Felicidad.

Felicidad vs el coraje del placer obligado y la capa profunda de porquería que nunca conseguiría arrancarse, expuestos. Era un orgulloso líder de Port Mafia, y su ramera.

—Vete —dos silabas que consiguieron librarse del hueco en su pecho, el que inspirando hondo tragó su voz y firmeza—. ¡Vete! —exclamó.

El compañero de años retrocedió, cediendo a su petición, abandonándolo de nuevo.

Sus parpados cayeron, escondiendo el dolor.

El sonido de las zancadas amortiguadas por la moqueta jaspeada se precipitó en tres. Dazai sostuvo su muñeca y tiró con brusquedad. En el marrón de los ojos del exlíder halló un reclamo, con el que acortó la distancia que los separaba, desestabilizándolo. Posó la mano en el contrario, y el contacto compartido bastó para sepultar los reclamos que nacían en los celos y el rencor.

Fue un chispazo… no, fue más sutil, efímero y concreto.

Neblina en los tonos de la madrugada, de la media luz y la penumbra, con aroma a whisky y vino, electrizada, que erizó sus pieles y las magnetizó.

El agarre de Dazai olvidó el agresivo reclamo y se aferró a la añoranza, el deseo y la esperanza.

Chuuya ya no se alejó. Se permitió ser atraído al corazón ajeno, dispuesto a confiar.

Conectaron por encima de las excusas, esfumando los centímetros, los milímetros, los polos opuestos en los que yacían, reconociendo la urgencia real.

Acelerado el pulso y la respiración, sus labios recorrieron con torpeza el camino de encuentro hasta enlazar sus alientos, suscitando un cosquilleó que encerró en el puño de Chuuya la camisa de Dazai, y avanzó los dedos de Dazai hasta entrelazarse con los de Chuuya.

Un roce. La gota de agua en el árido y quebradizo suelo del desierto.

El timbre sonó.

* * *

 **V**

—Mocoso —empezó Kunikida—, no es que dude de ti —obviamente lo hacía—, pero, ¿estás seguro de que podrás encargarte de esto?

Atsushi se removió en el asiento del copiloto y dedicó un vistazo al edificio en la cuadra de enfrente, fuertemente custodiado, trasluciendo su respuesta.

—Daré lo mejor de mí, pese a que infiltrarme en las oficinas de la Port Mafia no es mi idea de una actividad agradable.

La determinación del chico, impulsada por la idiotez de mostrar su valía, le agradaba. Para la agencia, e incluso para él, Atsushi ya no debía esforzarse en hacer notar que no era un desperdicio de recursos, más sí consideraba que podía tratarse de un aliciente adecuado que impidiera que se convirtiera en un haragán… como cierto lastre al que le había llenado el buzón con mensajes, en múltiples acentos —del informativo, al de advertencia y al asesino—, respecto a la encomienda de la CIP.

Suspiró. No le quedaba más que confiar en la palabra del director de que Dazai estaría a la hora acordada para la que faltaban siete minutos. 9:00 pm.

Apoyó los brazos en el volante, inclinándose al frente, meditabundo.

—¿También le ha parecido extraño a Kunikida-san lo ocurrido en el Clermont?

Presionando el mentón con el pulgar y el índice curvo, Kunikida tuvo que dar una afirmativa a las sospechas del chico.

Retrocedió dos horas y varios kilómetros hasta la oficina del Clermont.

—¿Centro de Investigación Paranormal? —Kunikida no se fiaba de la presentación. Jamás había oído de un organismo, nacional o internacional, con dicho nombre.

—Somos la Interpol en el terreno de las habilidades, y sin el acento francés —apostilló Abercrombie.

— _Es una buena analogía, e incompleta_ —intervino Hobb— _. La CIP existe para infiltrarse en el seno de organizaciones sobrenaturales que puedan interferir en la estabilidad mundial. Nos encargamos de obtener las pruebas que sustenten la actuación en consecuencia de los servicios policiales de las naciones implicadas._

—Excelente trabajo con The Guild —señaló sarcástico Kunikida.

— _The Guild se trató de un caso aparte_ —objetó Hobb, paciente—. _Es, aun, una organización poco predecible que se había limitado a EUA hasta la aparición de_ —vio a Atsushi de soslayo— _un elemento, que hizo creer a Fitzgerald que tenía oportunidad en la carrera por dar con cierto libro, que apuraría sus planes._

—Para su fortuna —Abercrombie no parecía dispuesto a permitir que la competencia de la CIP se colocara en tela de juicio— igual no fue la gran cosa como para que actuáramos —recalcó altanero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —al detective le exasperó la entonación empleada por el agente.

—A que nuestras habilidades no se comparan a las de ustedes —dijo con mordaz superioridad.

—¡Joe! —el regaño de Harkness, intencionalmente tardío, calló a Abercrombie.

— _Disculpen a mis muchachos_ —a diferencia de la alebrestada y orgullosa juventud que chocaba en la habitación, los adultos mantenían una sosegada calma y complicidad— _. Lo que quieren decir, es que no interferimos directamente ni atacamos. Carecemos de esa clase de poderes. Nosotros…_ —vaciló— _nos basamos en visiones del futuro. Buscamos evidencia de lo negativo que está por suceder, damos luz roja a las autoridades para que ataquen antes de que sea tarde, y de ser necesario ocupamos habilidades_ _para procurar diminutos cambios que eviten la catástrofe._

No tiene sentido lo que dicen, pensó Kunikida.

— _Por eso_ —se adelantó Hobb— _precisamos de ustedes. Para recuperar el libro que The Guild buscaba y que ya está en manos de la Port Mafia._

—¿No se trataba del rescate de un amigo? —recordó Atsushi.

— _Y lo es_ —entrecerró los parpados ante una dolencia desconocida—. _El agente Sanderson, uno de nuestros activos y un querido amigo, se había infiltrado en la 893, con la que ya tuvieron un encuentro hoy_ —recordó— _. Su misión, era recolectar cuanto fuera de ayuda para evitar que la yakuza se convirtiera en la potencial amenaza que una de nuestras videntes vislumbró que sería. Sin embargo_ —el "sin embargo" lo arrastró, pesándole en el alma— _, fue descubierto_ —tomó aliento— _. Usando su habilidad, que le permite guardar información, material o inmaterial, se introdujo en un libro. Lamentablemente, los datos que posee lo hacen indispensable, más allá de nuestro vínculo, como fuente a suprimir para la yakuza, y a obtener, para cualquier organización que desee los secretos de una de las organizaciones criminales más fuertes y peligrosas de Japón._

Harkness fue hacia Hunter, descansando una mano en su hombro.

—Vaya al grano —pidió a Hobb—. Debe descansar.

— _No me trates como a una enferma_ —tocó su sien con el medio y el índice— _, Deborah. Suficiente es tener a Hunter recordándome que desobedezco la orden del médico._

—Al menos permítame continuar.

Tras un breve duelo de miradas, resignada, Hobb asintió.

—Cuando perdimos al agente Sanderson, el gobierno japonés cerró el caso. Por lo que para esta misión, en la que se impedirá que la información caiga en manos equivocadas, y ajenas a su objetivo original, no contamos con el permiso de las autoridades japonesas, y el único modo de justificar nuestra presencia sería demostrando que teníamos razón —se enderezó autoritaria—. Para conseguirlo, suplicamos la colaboración de la Agencia Armada de Detectives, en especial, y de acuerdo a nuestras videntes, de Atsushi Nakajima y Dazai Osamu.

La Agencia no aceptaría semejante solicitud sin conocer los detalles, que en el resumen expuesto por la CIP, brillaban por su ausencia, y que podrían poner en riesgo a los miembros de la Agencia que querían involucrar. Kunikida iba a negarse. El director lo atajó y aceptó, ordenando que recibiera como suyas las instrucciones de Hobb, y se marchó diciendo que no se preocupara por Dazai.

Como si el idiota de Dazai, que se fue corriendo a la zaga de su antiguo compañero, sin dar ni una maldita explicación —¡¿era el día de "no-le-digan-nada-a-Kunikida"?!—, lo preocupara más que el problema en que estaba metida la Agencia. Participar con una organización, carente del reconocimiento gubernamental para ejercer en su territorio, no era una nimiedad.

¿En qué estaba pensando el director?, ¡¿qué estaba pasando?!

* * *

 **VI**

Marcó.

El celular tardó dos timbres en ser contestado. La voz que respondió no fue la esperada.

—¿Presidente?

—¿Yosano? —de inmediato presintió que algo no andaba bien con su amante—, ¿y Rampo?

La pausa de la médico lo confirmó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —admitió nerviosa—. Lo dejé en el aeropuerto de Narita, como me pidió que hiciera, y una hora después llamó. Buscamos el periódico de la mañana, lo llevé a un hotel porque ya no llegaríamos hoy a Yokohama. Se encerró con el periódico, activó su "habilidad", y cinco minutos después enloqueció.

—¿Enloqueció?

—Sí —titubeó—. Tiró el celular y cuando entré destruía el baño a puerta cerrada. Sospecho —consumar la frase fue doloroso—… que no encontró lo que buscaba.

Era inverosímil. Rampo era el detective número uno de Japón. Ninguna pista, ¡por mínima!, se escapaba a su capacidad de observación y deducción. Ninguna pista, a menos que…

—Comprendo —en la calma de su voz, justo al final, se marcó el gruñido de la furia naciente—. Te encargo a Rampo —colgó.

Fukuzawa apretó el celular.

¡Ese maldito de K. Higashino había logrado manipularlo!, ¡ese maldito…!

No. ¡Maldito él, Fukuzawa Yukichi, por haberse dejado provocar y caer en su trampa!, maldito por permitir que alcanzara a Rampo, ¡por haberle pedido que hiciera lo que el enemigo quería!

El celular cayó en el tatami de la casa, que sin Rampo, se sentía vacía, solitaria.

* * *

 **VII**

—¡Mull! —Miyabe recibió eufórica al americano, no porque le cayera bien, sino porque quería alejarse del parco hombre de notorias ojeras, al que le descuadraba el ancho de los hombros con el tamaño de su cabeza, reducida por el corte. Que ganas de decirle un par de verdades a H. Murakami sobre su falta de sentido de la moda, el gato negro que llevaba consigo, y la afonía con que los incomodaba.

—¿De nuevo hiciste algo que no debías, _hermana_?

—Mi trabajo.

La yakuza cruzó los brazos. Detestaba la perspicacia de Mull para leer en el ambiente.

—Tu trabajo era —rectificó Higashino entrando detrás de Mull en el bar, un establecimiento intimo ubicado en un callejón aislado del bullicio de Yokohama— encargarte de los agentes de la CIP, no destruir un restaurante, pelear con la Port Mafia y la Agencia, quedar en ridículo y casi ser atrapada.

Haciendo una indicación, _padre_ hizo salir al barman.

El gato que rondaba el regazo de Murakami, sentado en la barra, saltó al piso de madera yendo a enredarse en los pies de Higashino, que se inclinó, pasó el brazo por debajo de su barriga y lo acomodó en su hombro. Un loro felino.

—Si hubieras hecho las cosas como debías…

—¡Lo hice!, la CIP no estaba ahí, _padre_.

—Si —remarcó en amonestación y advertencia— hubieras hecho las cosas como debías, retirándote al no estar tus objetivos, le habrías ahorrado la molestia a Murakami y a Yoshimoto de tener que salvarte el trasero, ¿cierto, _hija_?

No era una pregunta. Era una invitación cortes a evadir una reprimenda mayor.

Como cualquiera de los presentes haría, Miyabe aceptó obediente:

—Cierto, _padre_. Me disculpo, fui imprudente.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Para la próxima sé que lo pensarás mejor —acarició la mejilla del gato, que emitió un plácido ronroneo.

Disimulada, Miyabe escudriñó a _padre_.

—Luces de buen humor —lo suficiente para no reprenderla y darle una segunda oportunidad—, ¿qué ocurrió?

Higashino jaló una de las sillas de una mesa y la ubicó cerca de la barra.

Un decena de hombres con _kodachi_ negras, liderados por Yoshimoto, vigilaban el callejón y los alrededores, asegurándose de que no hubiera oídos indiscretos, en tanto un par más se encargaba de una cría de ratón…

—Varias cosas buenas —respondió colocó al gato en sus piernas. El minino replegó las patas y bostezó—. Como que no mataste a la damisela en peligro que nos hace falta.

—¿Qué damisela?

El _padre_ de 893 hizo un gesto que rectificó el término.

—¿Es correcto decir: "damiselo"? —preguntó a Mull.

—¿Qué tal… "señorito"?

—Que sea "llave" —volvió a Miyabe, Murakami, y un quinto cabecilla—. Mull ha recolectado a cada monstruo de la Port Mafia, y al parecer la… ¡"pieza clave"! —renombró por quinta vez, tronando los dedos—, es el líder Nakahara Chuuya.

—Dicho de otro modo —Mull se dirigió a Miyabe—, te salvaste de cometer el error de tu vida.

Era consciente de eso. Más en la alegría de _padre_ notó un regodeo privado. Escalofríos la recorrieron. Cuando sus ojos sonreían de esa manera, discreta en su falta de gestos obvios, significaba que había empujado fuera del tablero a una telaraña de desesperanza a alguien. ¿Quién era su víctima?, lo desconocía, pero amigo, enemigo o extraño, sentía lástima por su alma.

* * *

 **VIII**

Aguardando al semáforo del cruce peatonal, los grupos de universitarios y de oficinistas lo consumieron. En el ruido de sus pláticas, relevantes para ellos, triviales para Dazai, la maraña de emociones y eventos en el departamento de Chuuya, intentaban descifrarse mutuamente.

Manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, con el automóvil de Kunikida estacionado a mitad de la siguiente cuadra, fingió estar atento. Fingió, porque ni siquiera percibió el cambio de luces, sumido en las memorias y el nudo en la garganta, de varios ingredientes fusionados que conformaban un sentimiento al que no conseguía nombrar.

Insensible a los insultos de los transeúntes, se quedó plantado en la acera.

La ira se desprendió de la enrevesada madeja, escalando por su esternón y huesos del cuello. Paralelo al alarido rabioso que pretendía ser, reptó por su rostro hasta dar con un escape y rodar por sus mejillas.

Incrédulo recogió una de las lágrimas. Observó sus dedos humedecidos, embaucado por los recuerdos, por el roce, una caricia casi imperceptible, de sus labios en los de Chuuya, y la interrupción de Mori.

* * *

 **IX**

 _Tres años atrás_

Con la pierna y el brazo atravesados por el fuego abierto a la diana de traidor en él, B. Sanderson renqueaba en las calles secundarias de Yokohama, en la penumbra. Apenas si consiguió escabullirse de la 893, perdiendo, además de una cantidad de sangre alarmante, cuyas marcas no tardarían en delatar su dirección, sus gafas.

Fingió estar borracho, despistando a un par de miradas reprobatorias en la acera contraria.

De espaldas a la pared de una boutique, los picos de su peinado se rindieron al sudor y olvidaron el gel. No los apartó de su cara rectangular.

Necesitaba un plan. No iba a rendirse. Permitir que Higashino ganara, que lo que le hizo a Julie, su amado crisantemo, quedara sin vengar, era inaceptable.

Un universitario dobló en la esquina.

De nuevo el agente actuó como borracho.

El chico se acercó, tan distraído que tropezó con un desnivel, soltando los libros que llevaba abrazados. Sanderson los vio caer en cámara lenta. Su salvación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tardé más de lo previsto pero lo logré. He aquí el capítulo, que al momento me parece es el más largo de lo que va del ff. Soy inmensamente feliz por los mensajes que me han dejado, sus criticas (que créanme que tomo en cuenta, y espero que se note) y su apoyo. Mil gracias a cada una y uno por leer.

Después de los agradecimientos, debo decir que me he encontrado con la posibilidad de que los personajes "originales" de Insane Dream, den un poco de problema, dado que algunos no son muy conocidos. Por eso, en la página de facebook que tengo, iré subiendo breves reseñas de cada uno. Ojalá eso pueda ser de ayuda.

Sin más, me despido. Se les quiere mucho, ¡infinitamente!, porque es por ustedes que tengo la inspiración para continuar escribiendo esta rara locura.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y espero poder leer sus comentarios, y que "Desierto" haya sido de su agrado.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO** **ESPECIAL** : A Chibi Sei por la portada, ¡te quedó perfecta!


	5. Odio

_«(...) Así que me temo que confundes la causa con el efecto.»_

Serie del Detective Galileo II: La Salvación de una Santa de Keigo Higashino.

* * *

4\. Odio

* * *

 **I**

O. Mori sabía quién se ocultaba en la habitación de Chuuya, por eso estaba ahí, porque merecía una distracción pequeña y satisfactoria después de la dureza de la espada enemiga cuestionando la autoridad de la Port Mafia, hiriendo el orgullo de los miembros en el estrato en que se ubicaran —un latigazo de la cabeza a los pies—. Luego de una breve espera, paladeando el preludio del espectáculo, en el que no tuvo que escuchar ni ver, y bastó su imaginación para adivinar a la perfección la reyerta a murmullos y los tirones, repartidos en los tiempos divididos por excusas en voz alta para él; la puerta fue abierta.

—Jefe —saludó nervioso y sofocado el líder—. ¿A qué debo su visita?

Que divertido resultaba jugar con la presa haciéndole creer que el cazador danzaba a su ritmo, cuando era a la inversa.

—A nada—se adentró en el departamento, fascinado con el sobresalto disimulado que causaba el rozar de sus pasos en la moqueta. El merodeo del lobo.

Qué fácil es leer el rostro ajeno siendo el responsable de devastar su alma, de condicionarlo a dar vueltas alrededor de su propia perdición.

—Pensé que era buena idea hacerte una visita —dio con la caja blanca recogiendo la cola de gato—. ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —el impacto de sus palabras abrieron un boquete en la vacilante entereza de Chuuya. Bocado divino. Si él reaccionaba así, ¿cuál sería la expresión que Dazai estaría haciendo?

Que sencillo era hacer retroceder a uno de los miembros ejecutivos más respetables y fieros, sosteniendo su mentón.

—Esta noche debes dar un espectáculo inolvidable en nombre de los caídos, líder —el brillo en sus pupilas oscuras rio a carcajadas pacientes y crueles, y se inclinó para susurrarle una daga—. Dale mis saludos a Dazai —acarició con la yema del pulgar la rugosidad de sus labios, regocijándose en el agridulce resabio del pánico enturbiando los mares, y el horizonte ensombrecido por nubes de tormenta, en la mirada de su víctima.

Era grato ver al amor expurgar de un sanguinario monstruo como aquel, la confianza, transformándolo en un deprimente remedo de sí mismo que asentía cabizbajo, debilitado por el resquicio de luz que los poetas por milenios han glorificado de fuerza.

Aunque fingía aceptar la puñalada por la espalda que encajó el prodigioso niño en el cual colocó sus expectativas, la verdad era que lo detestaba, y no había mayor placer que usar la debilidad de Chuuya, de la que era causa, para castigarlo.

—Personalmente escoltaré a la dulce flor a la fiesta que tendremos. Recoge tus cosas —ordenó—. Estaré en la limusina, con helado, si es que Elise-chan no se lo ha acabado.

En el descanso de las escaleras del viejo edificio estilo europeo, observó al sol esfumarse tras las montañas que recortaban el cielo de Yokohama, el límite de la caótica ciudad. Disfrutó el festín de venganza por el que aguardó paciente. Un bocado espontaneo y minúsculo, maravilloso en el cosquilleo de triunfo que le llenaba el podrido hueco en el que se dice que debe estar el corazón.

Si bien el suplicio por esos años ha sido para el amante y las memorias yacen perdidas, el sentimiento está ahí, latente. Y la bomba que dejó caer, la revelación de que su huraño excompañero ha sido ultrajado, tambalearía la indiferencia del exlíder y lo mortificaría como ninguna de las torturas que pudiera maquinar. Dazai no recuerda las noches por las que su compañero fue sentenciado… y aun así sufriría.

Estiró los brazos satisfecho y continuó descendiendo.

—¿Chuuya vendrá a jugar? —Elise hundió la cuchara en el bote de helado de fresa, acomodada en el espacioso asiento trasero del elegante auto negro.

—Así es. Los adultos vamos a jugar, tú vas a estar de pijamada con Gin, y Dazai necesitará una botella de whisky.

—Hace mucho que no hablas de Dazai.

—Es un buen día para hacerlo.

—¿Lo destruiste? —preguntó Elise con una inflexión nimia.

—Mejor.

La respuesta distrajo a la niña del helado.

—¿Qué puede ser mejor?

—Celos.

La cara letal del amor, la que convierte en animal aun al más racional, la cara que los cuentos de hadas fingen desconocer, que explota y arrasa con todo a la insignificante molestia de una aguja, y subleva el juicio a la acción primitiva de las emociones, de los instintos.

Celos que te vuelven loco.

* * *

 **II**

 _Presente: 8:49 p.m._

—¿Hablará con Rothfuss sobre el joven Nakajima?

La presidenta, aun en Hunter, hizo una negativa a la curiosidad justificada de Harkness, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

— _Patrick no desea saber nada del chico._

—Lo imagino —lamentó removiéndose en el sillón ocupado por el director de la Agencia de Armada de Detectives, con los hombros comprimidos por el "traspié" cometido en los inicios de su adolescencia—. Suficiente debe ser soportar a la tejedora de su nudo.

—Basta.

Abercrombie la detuvo, sentándose en el recarga brazos del sillón.

—Rothfuss no te culpa, y tú no deberías continuar haciéndolo.

—¡Pero…!

— _Joe tiene razón_ —realizó una larga inspiración. De su mirada velada y paciente brotó un regaño amable y comprensivo para la agente—. _Si Patrick no quiere saber de niño, no es por Atsushi ni por ti. Es por él. Teme que conocer el qué-fue del huérfano que rescató hace quince años, por el que se sacrificó, lo haga odiarlo. Teme no ser lo suficiente fuerte para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos._

—El señor Rothfuss jamás odiaría —se precipitó a asegurar Harkness. El dulce hombre que la rescató de su habilidad y le dio lo más cercano a un hogar y una familia, en la CIP, a quien consideraba un padre, era imposible que albergara un sentimiento despreciable como el odio.

— _En eso te equivocas, mi Tejedora_ —contrarió Hobb— _. Porque lidia con el penoso sentimiento que es cruz de quien lo carga, es que se aleja. No quiere más monstruos de odio, y menos dirigidos a un niño que ni hoy día es consciente del papel que interpretó en su historia_ —un suspiro cansado abandonó el cuerpo rebosante de juventud en su apariencia, no en su esencia— _. El día que se libre de sus monstruos espero tenerle buenas noticias del chiquillo, que desconocía, sería uno de los nudos más importantes para Yokohama y Japón._

El reloj de péndulo empotrado en la pared indicó un minuto para las nueve.

—Vaya a descansar —aconsejó Abercrombie—. Si los sucesos se desarrollan de acuerdo a las visiones de Otsuka y las mías, hasta mañana no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—No seas grosero, Joe —amonestó Harkness.

—" _Y tú no seas sobreprotectora", mensaje de Hunter_ —la directora soltó una risilla— _. Secundo a Joe. La vieja loba tiene que retirarse. Al final de cuentas el trabajo recaerá en ambos_ —los señaló con el índice y el medio— _. Por el bien de la Agencia, de la CIP y Japón, esfuércense._

Harkness y Abercrombie, vaticinando la despedida, acataron la orden colocándose en pie.

—Sí, señora —confirmaron al unisón.

Hunter volvió a la normalidad. Parpadeó.

A las nueve en punto el reloj sonó con una campanada.

La jefa de personal se levantó y abotonó la gabardina.

—Haré guardia supervisando a la policía y la limpieza en el restaurante —obtuvo la afirmativa de sus compañeros.

A solas, el psicólogo y la historiadora compartieron muda complicidad que Abercrombie rompió.

—¿Lista para enredar el destino y los sentimientos?

—¿Listo para hacerme spoilers de la trama del destino? —contestó Harkness, de mejor ánimo.

—Creo que si —el psicólogo cerró los ojos y activó su habilidad—. _Shattered Sea_.

Observando los contornos grises y azules neón de las fantasmagóricas olas que lo rodeaban, Harkness imploró, a las hebras que conformaban lo inevitable, que Abercrombie acertara en lo dicho a Hobb y en lo guardado para ellos. Una idea a la que la persuadió manipulando sus ganas de solucionar su error pasado y el error presente de Hobb, similar al por qué la 893 sobrevivió a la anterior misión de la CIP.

Sí acertaste, pensó, Rothfuss te estará agradecido. Si te equivocaste, Joe, puede que ni yo encuentre un modo de enmendar la urdimbre que has perturbado. Esa que es frágil y voluble.

Colocó los dedos en posición.

— _All Souls_ —a su vista, los miles y millones de hilos del tejido de la vida se materializaron, imbuidos en la infinita paleta de colores del universo. Uno, rojo con cuatro nudos, eclipsó a los demás. Lo alcanzó y acarició amorosa, aguardando a que Abercrombie visualizara el sitio preciso para alterarlo.

—17 minutos —informó, ensimismado en su habilidad.

Harkness repasó veloz los versos a recitar, haló el hilo y comenzó.

—A cada uno nos llega el momento de amar —sujetó el hilo que seguía en paralelo, más fino e igual de grana—. Para algunos es felicidad, para otros tristeza —asió uno amarillo y ató el trio con un hebra blanca desprendida del meñique—. Para un tigre y un demonio es una chispa que hoy sentirán —hizo vibrar los hilos—. No es su turno. Es su oportunidad —avanzó cinco centímetros sobre el primer hilo rojo, el eje de cuanto sucedía, y lo anudó—. Posen su peso en la guillotina. Bailen y sentencien un extremo.

Forzó el nudo. El alarido desgarrador de un alma siendo arrastrada al infierno inundó la oficina del Clermont.

* * *

 **III**

 _9:00 p.m._

Bloqueas con un brazo. Sostienes la muñeca. Pateas en el estómago. Atraes. Encestas un golpe con la rodilla hacia el esternón. Con el codo das en la nuca y cae el enemigo, si no inconsciente, aturdido y sin aire. El resto lo zanjará el plomo o el acero con su filo.

En su mente combatió contra un enemigo sin rostro, desquitó su coraje y vació el cargador de un arma, destazó, ¡gritó!, ¡machacó!, y protegió los pedazos de su orgullo. En su fantasía tuvo derecho a pelear y vencer. En la habitación, desnudo y recién bañado, colmado de marcas de una existencia en los sórdidos rincones a los que ni asoma un atisbo de civilización, se reflejó en el espejo ovalado luciendo la estola de besos, arañazos, mordidas y moratones de su sentencia.

Una risa tenue sacudió sus hombros. La risa le irradió hasta los puños. Los apretó y descargó la penosa cólera en el espejo. La imagen se fragmentó, y ya no fue el líder de la Port Mafia quien le devolvió una mirada asesina e indignada. En los pedazos que cayeron y en los que se sostuvieron en el marco, un hombre humillado lo vio con lastima.

De la cama tomó el vestido de holanes y encaje. Negro y rojo. Subió el cierre de su costado con la espalda descubierta, vulgar, hasta los glúteos. El león mutado en gatito doméstico por unos retazos de tela. Calzó zapatillas de tacón alto. Se colocó a cuatro en la cama con el dildo anal, pegado a la cola de gato, en mano. Se mordió el labio inferior. Por ese maldito estaba así, ¡ese maldito!, ¡ese imbécil que se había olvidado de él!, ¡que derrumbó la barrera que por años lo mantuvo a salvo del sentimiento tenebroso que las personas normales ansían!, ¡que lo arrastró a la porquería!...

—Dazai —quiso insultarlo, y lo llamó.

Verlo furioso al irse Mori del departamento, exigiendo explicaciones, acorralándolo contra la pared, distante de su usual careta engañosa e impasible —al borde de lo humano, ¡por él!—, similar a esas noches de pecado, fue maravilloso y terrible. Terrible, por que como sucede tras la borrachera, la resaca acabó con la alegría del alcohol, arrojándole inmisericorde la realidad, quedando aturdido y sin aire al recibir Dazai una llamada del directo de la Agencia. Despiadado y egoísta, cual lo conocía, se marchó.

Otra vez desamparado, solo, a su suerte. La esperanza trepaba con Chuuya en su hocico y en lo más alto lo soltaba. ¡Pum!, de cara a la franqueza del desencanto haciéndose añicos.

Vestido, perfumado, sodomizado por un juguete que se bamboleaba con su andar, esposado, cegado por un antifaz y la mordaza ball-gag en la boca, abrigado por un vaporoso velo blanco, el sacrificio del destino fue conducido a una antesala, con una correa enganchada al collar que alguna vez simbolizó felicidad. De pie frente a las cortinas que daban paso al salón, Chuuya permaneció inmóvil.

Dos de los cinco líderes discutían con Mori, que hizo un alto, dirigiéndose a donde él.

—Estos días no han sido sencillos. La mala yerba que creímos haber sacado de Yokohama, ha vuelto. Sin embargo, tenemos ventaja en la partida. Por eso les pido que esta noche festejemos en vez de lamentarnos.

El jefe introdujo su mano en las cortinas. La correa le fue entregada. Tiró y el líder cayó en el centro del salón, de rodillas. El velo se deslizó por sus cabellos y hombros hasta los glúteos, el picor del asco, de los ojos que devoraban la piel al descubierto y la cubierta, le provocó náuseas y arcadas que tragó.

—Adelante. Sean libres de servirse.

Era la señal. Chuuya puso en blanco su cabeza para convertirse en una muñeca que no sintiera, que no pensara. Vacía.

—¡Jefe! —un subordinado irrumpió en la sala prescindiendo de formalidades—, ¡estamos siendo atacados!

La muñeca pensó y sintió.

—¡¿Por quién?!

La muñeca rogó: Dazai.

—Por Dazai —confirmó el subordinado. Un destelló alumbró, sutil, la oscuridad de Chuuya.

 _Clermont_

Harkness inspiró abatida. El nudo del hilo rojizo en sus dedos se calentó. Un embrollo de azules y negros, atraídos por el sufrimiento, lo rodearon.

* * *

 **IV**

Tocan una, tocan dos, tocan tres veces.

—¡¿Qué quieren?! —respondieron—, ¡estamos en una emergencia!

El guardia abrió y Dazai sonrió.

—Creo que nadie esperaría que la emergencia viniera a saludar.

El mafioso pasó de la sorpresa a una respuesta entrenada en la que sacó un arma y apuntó al exlíder, que se la quitó y lo mandó a dormir. Puede que sus habilidades marciales no fueran ni superiores a la media de la mafia, pero le bastaban para hacerse camino en los pasillos de la caja fuerte en la que se habían infiltrado.

—Deberían cambiar sus protocolos —pensó en voz alta, cerrando tras de sí el cuarto de vigilancia del edificio, yendo al panel de control desde el que se monitoreaba una cantidad ingente de pantallas—. Que su enemigo los creara y aun los mantengan, por buenos que sean, es un riesgo que no vale la pena correr.

—Dazai-san —protestó Atsushi en el intercomunicador en su oído—, ¿podría callarse? —por los ruidos de fondo y el ritmo de la respiración del chico, adivinó que estaba en una batalla—, no es sencillo pelear con alguien hablando en mi oído.

—Cierto. Es un canal abierto —coincidió sin convicción el detective—, ¿Kunikida también está por ahí?

—¡Lo estoy, desperdicio de vendas!, deja de distraer al mocoso.

—No es una distracción —contrarió Dazai, buscando algo en las cámaras y apagando las revisadas—. Es mera charla.

—¡Es distracción para el mocoso!

—¡El mocoso necesita que dejen de discutir! —increpó Atsushi, huyendo de una ráfaga de balas.

—¿Apagaste las cámaras? —preguntó Kunikida con calma, en el auto. Si no iba a intervenir por respetar las ordenes de Hobb, había dicho que al menos supervisaría y coordinaría la infiltración y rescate.

—En eso estoy… —contestó, revisando simultáneamente dos pantallas.

—Te estas tardando demasiado, sólo tienes que…

—¡Ah! —exclamó.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preocupados, Kunikida y Atsushi se atropellaron en el canal.

—Que olvidé cargar el intercomunicador esta mañana, pip pip pip —fingió el sonido de batería baja—… ya no tengo bater… —lo apagó, se lo quitó del oído y lo guardó, sorteando el regaño por su obvia mentira.

En el silencio de las cuatro paredes saturado del zumbido de los aparatos, compaginó la labor de deshacerse de la vigilancia, evitando transmisiones fuera del edificio que ayudaran al enemigo a localizarlos, con la urgencia —espoleada por la culpa— de dar con Chuuya.

"Te amo". Una memoria o un sueño ofuscaron sus pensamientos. Palabras que vertía de sus labios a los contrarios, y eran regresadas con un beso ávido y malicioso, sincero. Una herejía seductora.

Asestó el puño en el panel de control. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Vulnerable, a merced de lo animal. La saliva se le acumuló en seco al notar que sí se había sentido así antes, quizás más veces de las que creía, y una de ellas, el inicio, fue Oda. El amigo que murió en sus brazos, por el que abandonó su racionalidad ahogándose en la pena, y saliendo a flote por fe que encubrió con el cumplimiento de una última voluntad. Odasaku, la mella en su armazón.

"Te amo", la escena se repetía revolviendo sus ideas. El dolor en su pecho desbordó al recordar la voz de Mori y sus palabras, la insinuación validada por las pruebas, la aflicción de Chuuya conjugada a un rastro de felicidad pulverizado con la llamada de Fukuzawa para un trabajo. Irracionalidad emocional que lo acusaba de traición pretendiendo sofocar la lógica.

Apagó las cámaras, no habiendo encontrado a Chuuya. Y las memorias que aun reducía a un mal sueño, lo iban doblegando.

* * *

 **V**

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kunikida, de ignorar a Dazai y sus tonterías, dicho con un vocabulario menos amable, el tigre descendió a los niveles subterráneos de la caja fuerte de la Port Mafia.

—¿Llegaste?

—Sí —respondió Atsushi a Kunikida—, pero tenemos un problema.

—¿A qué problema te refieres?

—¡ _Rashomon_!

Las heridas del combate previo habían sanado, así que esquivó el embate saltando hacia atrás, catapultado por las piernas del tigre.

—Una corazonada de la líder Ozaki —Akutagawa destacaba en la mortecina luminosidad del pasillo como un monstruo lo hace en una pesadilla—. Su "sexto sentido femenino" le dijo que el rehén podría atraer atención indeseada esta noche. Tenía razón —el innegable deseo de enfrentarse a él prolongó la frase—, _jinko_.

—Qué suerte para ti —si la información que Dazai dio, en su preparación estratégica relámpago, era correcta, la habitación donde tendrían a Sanderson se ubicaba a la izquierda de la intersección a espaldas de Akutagawa (¡maldición!).

—No para ti —arremetió _,_ armando con _Rashomon_ una zigzagueante red que apenas si le permitía moverse a Atsushi—, ¡pelea, _jinko_!

¡Eso intento!, replicó para sí, yendo del suelo a la paredes y a la inversa, llevándose cachos de concreto. Con un tirabuzón en el aire aterrizó y la inercia aró surcos en la loseta hasta detenerse. Alzó la vista. _Rashomon_ le cruzó las gruesas patas blancas que tenía por brazos y lo incrustó en el piso. A distancia, el pasillo le daba ventaja a Akutagawa.

 _Rashomon_ perforó en el resto de sus miembros al hacer el amago de ponerse en pie, sujetándolo y arrancándole un grito que aprensó entre los dientes.

—Contra _The Guild_ mostraste un nivel mayor que esto —la decepción tiñó su déspota reclamo.

—Lo mismo podría decir —no resistió la tentación de provocarlo, en su lugar la peor decisión. Lo suicida de Dazai se le estaba pegando.

Lo suicida de Dazai…

Sonrió altanero.

—¿Te suavizó el haber hecho equipo? —una carta rápida que le valdría una oportunidad o una condena. La oportunidad, ¡por favor!, imploró sudando frío.

Como anticipó la insinuación aguijoneó al perro, que adelantó un par de pasos dando libertad a su habilidad de usarlo de alfiletero.

—Eso te gustaría, _jinko_ —un paso más…

En un explosivo movimiento se soltó para un round cuerpo a cuerpo. Su puño felino encestó en la mejilla de Akutagawa… y lo sintió. No fue alegría ni alivio por hacer frente a su némesis. Fue una corriente eléctrica que de un chispazo fluyó de la base del cráneo, cortó el aire lanzándose en picada por su espina dorsal, y se diseminó hasta las uñas.

Confundido, miró la zarpa entumida por el cosquilleo eléctrico.

—¡Tú!

Giró por impulso. _Konjiki Yasha_ , de la líder Ozaki, esgrimió la _katana_ desenvainada en dirección a su cuello. Cerró los ojos, entendiendo que era tarde para evadirla.

La carne fue atravesada, la de Akutagawa, que dispuesto en escudo recibió el ataque de la mujer en la derecha de su torso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la rabia y desilusión de Ozaki ardían tras el calmado cuestionamiento.

El líder los grupos de guerrilla reculó, desclavándose.

—Es mi presa —gruñó, presionando la herida que salpicaba de sangre el piso—. No te metas.

Ozaki emitió una fina burla.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso, niño impertinente —su demonio blandió la _katana_ en diagonal, alistándose a acabarlo si insistía en interponerse.

—¡Atsushi-kun!

Usando una máscara de gas, Dazai apareció detrás de él, arrojando otra a sus pies. Quitó el seguro a una granada y la lanzó en el medio del enfrentamiento. La granada estalló en una nube de humo blanquecino que atestó el pasillo.

Disipado el gas, los detectives se descubrieron.

La líder y el perro yacían tirados y paralizados, con el rictus contraído en muda indignación.

—Lo repito. Es urgente que la Port Mafia cambie sus protocolos. De lo contrario, es como si tuviera la clave de acceso de la casa, los autos, los niños y hasta del cuarto de armas —ayudó a Atsushi a ponerse en pie—. Literalmente la tengo —dijo socarrón—. Apresurémonos o podrán moverse, y dos mafiosos abochornados serían un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

El tigre asintió, siguiendo a su mentor, tratando de no pensar en la extraña sensación que lo invadió al tocar a Akutagawa, y que le carcomía las entrañas como una droga a la que se le ha dado la primera probada.

* * *

 **VI**

Llueve, no en el exterior. Llueve sólo ahí, en el pecho de Chuuya.

Llueve, y en la sal y el agua se disuelven las esperanzas de un alma de la soledad, esas que tercas insistían en florecer, por más que la vida las pisoteaba hasta el hartazgo, esforzándose en mostrarles que en su naturaleza ennegrecida, no había cabida para la infantil fantasía del amor.

Llueve dentro, en su metafísico corazón, no fuera. Por fuera, el líder liberado por una noche de su deber, de su sentencia, ríe en el yermo espacio de su departamento, ahogando en vino, del más caro al más barato. Algo parece atarlo al masoquismo del anhelo, a hacerlo actuar como un estúpido mozuelo enamorado del príncipe en su blanco corcel, pero está empecinado en resistir, en no caer de nuevo.

Tres años convenciéndose de que no fue un juguete de la imperturbable perversidad encarnada, ebria, capaz de poner de rodillas al Demonio o a Dios, y por fin logró desengañarse. Quiso creer que iría a su rescate, y supo que no, que se hallaba lejos de ahí, tras Sanderson. 893, la Port Mafia, la CIP, la Agencia, Dazai, ¡todos!, inmersos en la lucha por el control de Yokohama, y él, ¡el gran líder!, ¡la _petit_ ramera!, soñando con amores. Ya no. No más.

Aceptaría su castigo sin rechistar. Olvidaría a Dazai y continuaría. Lo haría a un lado, como Mori hizo priorizando la infiltración, y como Dazai hizo con él al irse.

El quinto nudo se retuerce y comprime.

* * *

 **VII**

En su forma de hombre, la que no adquiría desde que se introdujo en el libro de un universitario, Sanderson dormía en una cama en las instalaciones temporales de la CIP en Japón. La Agencia cumplió con su encomienda, y Harkness con el drama, el agradecimiento y la promesa de llevar la investigación a las últimas consecuencias.

Movió el cuello. El estrés de la misión, no de la farsa a la Agencia, le agarrotaba los hombros. Entendible. No era una guerra común con grupos ordinarios. Jugaban a cuatro movimientos adelante, pues dos partes conocían el futuro.

Sigiloso, Abercrombie se adentró en el cuarto de Sanderson, acercándose a la ventana y corriendo su pestillo.

—Hay nudos que pueden hacerse sin tejer —murmuró—. Es hora del segundo acto.

* * *

 **VIII**

Medianoche.

La alarma en el celular de Mull se superpuso al rumor de la intrascendente charla de los cabecillas de la 893.

— _Padre_ —el americano se dirigió a Higashino.

Higashino quitó de su regazo al gato que regresó de mal humor a su dueño, y del bolso del pantalón extrajo cuatro viejos billetes de avión. Dos los entregó a Miyabe, que a su vez dio uno a Yoshimoto que ya estaba con ellos; y uno a Murakami.

—Hay que recoger un libro y una llave.

El cuarto billete lo dio al menor de sus _hijos_ , K. Katayama, un adolescente taciturno de cejas pobladas, escuálido, a quien se le iluminó la faz de malicia romántica tomando el trozo de papel envejecido.

—O más bien, conseguir la corona de Yokohama para usted, _padre_.

—Me gusta más eso —convino.

Los estorbos estaban por experimentar la verdadera fuerza de la 893, la que les dio el trono de Hiroshima, Kobe, Sapporo, Osaka, Nagoya, y por supuesto, Tokyo.

—Queda mucho por hacer —indicó—, y la señorita Otsuka advirtió un itinerario apretado para conquistar Japón, en el que Yokohama será nuestro Berlín, y esta noche libraremos la Batalla en las Colinas Seelow.

—Prepararé el auto —Mull se retiró con una reverencia.

Miyabe, Yoshimoto, Murakami y Katayama partieron, cada uno al deber que le correspondía ejecutar.

En la soledad del bar el _padre_ de la yakuza empinó el vaso de sake. Esperó paciente a nada en particular, y presionó su muñeca con la mano contraria, por encima de la tela que cubría los rastros del pasado. Las viejas heridas trazadas en la piel, un recordatorio constante de su juventud marchita, escocían y palpitaban con hambre —no de poder ni de victoria— de venganza contra Hobb, contra la Port Mafia, y por más que intentó quitar del camino del odio a Fukuzawa, incluso en su contra. Lo amaba tanto como lo detestaba, por haber permitido que esa putrefacta ciudad lo engullera, y por quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando le imploró piedad, la que pide la victima a sus seres amados de búsqueda de justicia.

La piedad que fue ignorada por años, por el amor, exigiría ser compensada con sangre, con muerte, con desolación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Quince días!, esta vez logré cumplir con el plazo, y me siento tan feliz, no tanto por el tiempo, sino porque tuve la oportunidad de revisar con calma el capítulo (¿se nota?, ojalá que sí). Trataré de seguir con la racha y mantener el ritmo para el sexto capítulo.

¿Saben?, leer sus comentarios alimenta, además de mi tímido ego —seamos sinceros—, las ganas de continuar escribiendo no sólo este ff, sino más del Soukoku. De hecho, ya estando a la mitad del fanfic, vino a mi mente una idea para otra historia, que esperaré a terminar esta para empezarla sin presiones. Por lo que, de antemano, agradezco sus reviews. ¡Mil millones de gracias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si es el que me siguen haciendo el honor de acompañarme, y el ff continua siendo de su agrado.

Los quiero un montón.


	6. My Immortal

_«A menudo la verdad es mucho más importante que los hechos.»_

Trilogía Vatídico III: La Búsqueda del Asesino de Robin Hobb

* * *

5\. My Immortal

* * *

 **I**

 _Yokohama, 1997._

—Admito que me sorprendió volver a verte —un joven Fukuzawa en mitad de los veintes enderezó la espalda y esbozó una sonrisa, breve en su dimensión y gigante en la dicha que le causaba reencontrarse Hobb.

—¿Te di la impresión de ser de las que olvida a sus amigos? —replicó, dos años mayor, alzando una ceja en fingida ofensa.

—Tal vez.

La respuesta causó indignación divertida en la directora de la CIP, una organización internacional de reciente creación encargada de vigilar y regular la actividad criminal, que involucrara intervención de habilidades, con resonancia mundial.

—Debes ser sincera. Trabajar en la Interpol es lo suficiente absorbente para que apenas te acordaras de mí, y encima tuvo que ser con un interés en la manga.

—Me ofendes —dirigió palmas hacia Fukuzawa, en defensa teatral—, pero sí, tienes razón. _Mea culpa._ Aunque también no hiciste nada por comunicarte, y la propuesta que me trajo no te es desagradable o indiferente —miró la carpeta de la misión "La Salvación de una Santa", en la mesa baja, en la que, en _seika_ a lados opuestos, compartían un aromático té de cerezos. Su rostro mantuvo el ambiente agradable y ameno. Sus ojos grisáceos lanzaron una advertencia.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, Margaret.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre que no le quedó más que aligerar la tensión y complacer a Fukuzawa.

—Higashino es el mejor elemento con el cual iniciar la sede de la CIP en Japón —reconoció la directora de la CIP—, es indudable que hiciste la elección correcta. La forma en que resolvió sin una habilidad sobrenatural los casos del genio matemático que se inculpó de asesinato por amor, y el del plan fríamente calculado y paciente de un ama de casa homicida, fue magistral. Sin embargo…

—No te agrada mi cercanía a él —medió el enojo que nace del amor al sentirse agredido, yendo al grano.

—Yukichi, desde que entré a la Interpol he visto a decenas de agentes caer por involucrar emociones con el deber, y no quisiera que fueras uno de ellos. No tú —se explicó Hobb.

—No va a pasar.

—No lo puedes asegurar.

—Puedo. No soy un chiquillo, Margaret —dio la excusa de beber un sorbo de té para cortar el tema.

Hobb presionó los puños apoyados en los muslos. Su inquietud no estaba en Fukuzawa, sino en Higashino. Lamentablemente colocar al chico en el centro de problema cerraría la perspectiva de Fukuzawa. El amor era así de bello, de peligroso, y más el primero. Este, encima, era alegría contagiosa y comprensiva posándose en un _arabesque_ en la calma serena de un hombre, que jamás mostró interés en pasión distinta a la académica. La explosividad del primer amor armonizando con el descontrol propio del revuelo de lo no lo experimentado.

—No se trata de distancia entre lo profesional y lo personal, Yukichi —insistió—. Se trata de lógica estratégica. Si tú, el director de la sede japonesa, sales con un agente, comprometerás tu juicio y capacidad de acción…

—¡Traje el dango! —irrumpió un tercero en la casa tradicional japonesa, ubicada en los suburbios de Yokohama al pie de una verdosa colina, lejos del caótico rumor urbano.

Los pasos del recién llegado resonaron por el tatami forzando una tregua.

Higashino, de diecisiete años, saludó colocándose de rodillas cerca de Fukuzawa. Sacó la cajita de dulces tradicionales relatando la travesía hasta la tienda y de regreso, omitiendo voluntario la pesadumbre de Hobb, quien, como hizo con su amigo, días antes había querido disuadirlo en el mismo tema obteniendo un resultado similar.

—Tengo que irme —se puso en pie, indicando a la pareja que no tenían que la escoltaran. Confirmó la reunión del día siguiente con la División Sobrenatural, y se retiró. La charla rebosante de energía terca y feliz de Higashino, cayendo a la sombra del frondoso y tranquilo árbol de Fukuzawa, azuzó sus temores avanzando por el pasillo.

El chico tenía un don natural empatizando con la gente. Eso lo convertía en un alma risueña compuesta de un material frágil y volátil, a quien le hacía falta madurar para resistir el peso de su naturaleza. La falta de experiencia, no en sí la madurez a la que conduciría, preocupaba a Hobb, puesto que lo colocaría en una posición vulnerable en el campo, y si Fukuzawa no era capaz de mantenerse en sus papel de director ante cualquier eventualidad, Higashino supondría un riesgo de seguridad considerable.

En las calles de Yokohama, a bordo de un auto de la CIP, el _alma mater_ de Fukuzawa y Hobb, Yokokoku, con sus edificios de cristal reflejando el sol de la tarde, le reprendió el olvidar los alocados días de universidad en los que charlaba de libertad y de amor. Apretó el puente de su nariz, aceptando el bofetón de recuerdos de inocencia e ilusiones. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica. Tal vez debía confiar en los cantares del amor y su fuerza, y agradecer que Higashino hiciera feliz a Fukuzawa.

Quizás. Tal vez.

No.

* * *

 **II**

 _Yokohama. Presente. 03:00 a.m_.

Golpeó fuerte la pared. Las articulaciones de sus dedos crujieron. El dolor se extendió por su mano y subió al codo. El daño y la sangre oscureciendo el ladrillo no bastaban. Necesitaba —¡ya!— desquitarse con algo —¡qué o quién fuera!—.

Apretó los dientes.

 _Rashomon_ se irguió con un gruñido de su amo, hundiendo la pared al propinar una embestida que hizo temblar el viejo edificio abandonado, el suelo del callejón y las construcciones aledañas. Reculando, la bestia fue nube de una llovizna de escombros.

No es suficiente, repitió, furibundo y en sus adentros, Akutagawa.

Del edificio abandonado, a calles del distrito empresarial, en un área de mala fama, una pandilla salió a ver qué ocurría, armados con gruesas varas de metal y cadenas. Su intención fue usar al alborotador de piñata para darle una lección. Lo que obtuvieron, lazando amenazas absurdas y exageradas, fue el infortunio de convertirse en un desahogo.

La madrugada pintó la luna de rojo con sangre de desgraciadas piltrafas humanas, al ritmo del caos y la frustración que produjo una chispa en la oscuridad de un demonio, tatuando con el pulso acelerado, en su mente, el rostro de su rival.

— _Jinko_ —farfulló abandonando el callejón. Quería verlo, tocarlo, destruirlo de un modo distinto a los anhelados hasta entonces. Quería entender el significado del repentino deseo que tuvo por protegerlo durante la batalla con Ozaki.

Querer: sinónimo de debilidad.

* * *

 **III**

 _Padre_ tenía una fijación particular con Yokohama.

En las oficinas principales de la _yakuza,_ en Tokyo, las paredes rebozaban de cuadros con paisajes diurnos y nocturnos de la urbe, de sus inicios a su actualidad. El hombre que admiraba respondía sin titubear a las pregunta respecto a su fundación, geografía, clima y cuanto abarcara de la Y a la última A. Por eso para los líderes de la 893 estar en Yokohama significaba más que un punto estratégico a conquistar; era encontrarse en el origen de las motivaciones contagiadas de su líder.

Miyabe, e incluso Mull, pensaban en Yokohama como la Dulcinea alcanzable de _padre_. Ilusos, bostezó Katayama, deteniéndose al centro de una cancha de futbol en un desolado parque, rodeado por subordinados.

Comprobó su posición en el GPS. Lo guardó y sacó el viejo billete de avión que Higashino le dio en el bar.

Con una rodilla tocó el suelo.

Uno de los subordinados recibió un mensaje por el intercomunicador.

—Están en posición.

Katayama rompió el billete en dos. Mitad en cada mano posó las palmas en el concreto.

— _Socrates koi suru sokuratetsu_ —un remolino de aire se cerró a su alrededor y se dispersó con un suspiro enamorado en un rango amplio y circular que abarcaría a Miyabe, Mull y Yoshimoto, y a Murakami, duplicando el poder y capacidad de sus habilidades en sus respectivos combates.

Esa noche, quien lo salvó de la desesperación tras la muerte de su novia, encadenada por una enfermedad a la viciosa ciudad que la _yakuza_ veneraba; estaría por cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Yokohama sería destruida hasta los cimientos.

Aunque desconocía la historia, Katayama juraría, sin temor a equivocarse, que como a él, Yokohama le había arrebatado el corazón a _padre_. Y cuando eso pasa, cuando te arrebatan el corazón, queda el deseo de venganza, uno que tenía el consuelo de compartir.

Que lejos estaba Yokohama de ser Dulcinea, un amor platónico; y que cerca de ser Yoshiko, la despiadada y seductora princesa Manchuria, que en los cuadros de las oficinas de Tokyo posaba en recordatorio constante de su traición, nutriendo la obsesión y el hambre de venganza de _padre_.

* * *

 **IV**

Desparramado en un sillón largo en la sala de la casona que hacía de base temporal de la CIP, se palpó las sienes que punzaban por el cansancio acumulado del día, y el sueño que su cuerpo exigía y los deberes postergaban montando guardia. La Port Mafia no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tras quitarles el "libro" y de que Dazai pusiera en ridículo a Ozaki y Akutagawa, eso era seguro.

—¿Por qué no toma una siesta, joven Atsushi? —ofreció una pausa la jefa de personal del Clermont.

Un presentimiento, ajeno a la mafia, no lo dejaba en paz. En el enorme rompecabezas, a simple vista sencillo, había piezas que no encajaban por completo.

Negó, apartando sus cavilaciones.

—Estoy bien. En una hora haré cambio de turno con Dazai-san.

—La directora Hobb dice que al menos tome café o té —se refirió a la directora de la CIP, que usaba su habilidad para hablar con ella.

Escucharla dirigirse en un tono tan formal confundía a Atsushi, que constantemente se recordaba que desconocía el aspecto real de Hunter.

—Aceptaré después, pero —titubeó—…

—¿Tienes curiosidad sobre la directora?

Más que curiosidad por saber, era por tener una excusa para mantenerse despierto sin pensar en Akutagawa. No quería pensaría en él.

—Su habilidad —vio de reojo a la jefa, esperando una negativa a indagar, y al encontrarse con lo contrario prosiguió—. Es una especie de control mental, ¿cierto?

—Podría decirse —concedió Hunter sentándose—. _The Farseer_ es una habilidad con dos variantes. _Manna_ , le permite ver a través de los ojos de quien la acepte, y hablar con ella, aquí —señaló su cabeza usando el índice—, como ahora. _Ability_ , la que viste en el Clermont, es para tomar el control de un cuerpo con el permiso del huésped. Nos ahorra una fortuna en videoconferencias —un chascarrillo que Atsushi recibió de buena gana.

—¿No es arriesgado que explique tan a la ligera su habilidad? —hubiera sido más coherente que Hunter se rehusara a hacerlo.

—¿Es costumbre de los detectives de la Agencia ir contando por ahí las habilidades de otros?

—Claro que no —respondió asustado.

—Entonces no es tan a la ligera…

La jefa se quedó callada, y Atsushi notó su esfuerzo por aguzar el oído, concentrada en los ruidos del exterior.

Alarmado, acudió al tigre en él y su capacidad auditiva aumentó: tres pares de pasos deteniéndose en la entrada.

—¡ _Warriors: Firestar_! —al grito de guerra, energía blanca envolvieron a Hunter.

La puerta voló en pedazos y varios quedaron ensartados en la pared del fondo, el piso y los muebles, por lanzas que Atsushi esquivó saltando al techo, aferrándose con las garras a las vigas de madera de la vieja casona que crujieron.

Preocupado buscó a la jefa de personal.

Tras de la mesa de centro usada de escudo, una adolescente de constitución atlética y potente, de ascendencia sudamericana, emergió.

—¿Hunter-san?

Hunter asintió, añadiendo con fascinación:

—A usar a Tui —tronó los puños.

Kunikida apareció en los escalones.

Miyabe entró en la casona, seguida de un desconocido para los detectives, un americano que desencajaba en la escena y los saludó jovial.

—Vengo por la revancha —anunció la _yakuza_ , chasqueando ambos índices y pulgares, materializando un enjambre compuesto no sólo de lanzas, sino también de flechas y espadas—, y esta vez juego acompañada.

* * *

 **V**

Una sombra se introdujo en la habitación de Sanderson por la ventana. Ni un pestillo la detuvo de aliarse con la penumbra recortada por los rayos de luna llena, y la respiración profunda del agente dormido disfrazó el sigiloso deslizar de sus pies, acercándose al lateral de la cama. De sus ropas la sombra extrajo un dardo que clavó en el cuello del hombre, que sin soltarse de la inconsciencia cayó víctima del sedante.

Del primer piso el inicio de la batalla precedió al encendido de las luces, descubriendo a Yoshimoto.

—Esa es la distracción —apuntó Dazai—. Resultaba predecible —ocupó la orilla contraria de la cama con aire desinteresado, sentándose—. El agente Sanderson es muy valioso para pasar la oportunidad de quitárselo de las manos a la CIP y la Agencia, recién salidos de un combate con la Port Mafia.

—Dijeron que habría un estorbo —habló la _yakuza_ , ignorando la charla de Dazai—. No pensé que fuera el usuario de una habilidad problemática.

Dazai frunció el ceño, poco acostumbrado a ser desdeñado al dar cuenta de su capacidad de análisis y planeación.

La mayor parte de su conocimiento de la _yakuza_ venía de los escasos mendrugos brindados por la CIP, que Atsushi y Kunikida le repitieron. Aun para alguien que antes ostentaba el poder que tendría un miembro de la Dieta, que se zambullía por el bajo mundo con la fluidez de quien conoce su hogar, emergiendo a voluntad; la 893 apenas si era un conjunto de historias que en fechas recientes cobró intensidad en los límites de Yokohama, quien reclamaba su atención al completo con sus conflictos.

Frustración. No solía combatir sin información, y menos, pasar por alto amenazas.

A su mente acudió una cintura recta y estrecha, unida a un torso desnudo y perlado por el sudor del placer, agitándose al ritmo de sonoros y obscenos gemidos. ¡Concéntrate!, se exigió.

—Si me atacas con tu habilidad…

Carente de vacilaciones o preámbulos innecesarios, Yoshimoto se arrojó desenvainando la _tachi_ de _tsuba_ dorada, prueba de su rango superior dentro de los _hermanos_ de la _yakuza_. La hoja apuntó al cuello de Dazai, que se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar que el filo le rebanara la yugular.

—Eso fue peligroso —dio la bienvenida a Yoshimoto al mismo lado de la habitación, colocándose en pie.

La joven irguió la postura, guardando la _tachi_ en la _saya_ que colgaba de su cintura.

La confusión dominó el semblante de Dazai.

"¿Escaparías conmigo?", otra alucinación, una sin lujuria, en la que sostenía a Chuuya y le imploraba que huyeran de las vidas que conocían. El anhelo de la pregunta llenó su pecho, seguido de una amarga espuma conformada por burbujas acidas de dolor y culpa, que corroyeron su pecho doblegándolo.

Le faltaba aire. El piso se movía.

La locura de sus pesadillas pactó con un pinchazo que recién notaba en el hombro. Alzó la vista nublada. Yoshimoto mostró un segundo dardo.

—Se sobreestima si cree que una individuo con reflejos marciales tan mediocres puede enfrentarme —la _yakuza_ rodeó la cama—. Y menos, frustrar un plan de la 893. A diferencia de ustedes, monos occidentalizados, valoramos el trabajo en equipo que ha caracterizado a Japón, y la perfección, especialmente en el arte del _ninjutsu_.

Dicho eso cargó a Sanderson en su espalda, en tanto Dazai caía arrullado por la nana proveniente del combate en el piso inferior, y el abrazo del sedante que se servía del cansancio de las noches previas para acunarlo.

—Que descanse, Dazai-dono.

* * *

 **VI**

Harkness y Abercrombie, ocultos en el estudio de la base de la CIP, desactivaron sus habilidades. La historiadora aterrizó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, y su compañero compartió el cansancio y la aflicción apoyándose en la orilla de este, a su costado.

—Al menos salió de acuerdo a las visiones.

—Eso debe ser bueno —trató de secundar su ánimo—. Es difícil tejer el destino con un hilo resistiéndose. La habilidad de Dazai es un estorbo.

Se hizo un silencio fugaz en el que el pasado dio contexto a las frases, para ellos, no para la soledad que los escuchaban intrigada.

—¿Salimos?

Haciendo una negativa, Harkness se acomodó en la silla arrebujándose en el grueso chándal, cruzando los extremos.

—Finjamos que nos encerraron, o no tendremos excusas para zafarnos de la Agencia y hacer el sexto nudo, Joe.

—¿Lo soportará? —una inquietud compasiva se translució en sus palabras—. ¿No podríamos dejar que las cosas se den con los cinco que están?

—No —tanto como él, sentía la necesidad de parar por piedad al alma que devastaban—. Una vez que inicio debo acabar —el remordimiento se reflejó en su rostro con la dureza y convicción de quien ha comprendido que es necesaria la existencia de un verdugo, y acepta serlo por el bien del resto—. Lo sabes —sus manos se posaron en las de Abercrombie—. El consuelo que nos queda es que está por terminar…

Abercrombie sostuvo la mano de Harkness intentando no enfrascarse en lo que quedó al aire. Terminaría a un precio muy alto.

—Hagámoslo.

 _Shattered Sea_ y _All Souls_ fueron activados.

Harkness aprensó el hilo rojo en sus dedos.

—Cinco minutos —informó Abercrombie, rodeado de un espectral oleaje.

Harkness inspiró.

—Concesionarios de desgracia oscura —trenzó un hilo negro, uno azul y uno morado—, ya no hay fe, ya no hay luz —ató los tres al rojo con uno blanco que surgió de su meñique—, no hay qué lo proteja —hizo un nudo en el rojo—. Arrástrenlo a lo profundo de su seno, sométanlo a su voluntad —generó una vibración—… y destrúyanlo.

Forzó el nudo.

No hubo ningún grito, hubo el llanto quedo y desgraciado de quien ha perdido la esperanza.

* * *

 **VII**

La zona residencial dormía. Los hombres y mujeres honestos, los niños y niñas que iban a la escuela, los adolescentes enfurruñados en sus hormonas, e incluso los contados mafiosos que para el descanso preferían la tranquilidad del vano ambiente cotidiano; cedían a los encantos de Hipnos.

Dormían los vecinos del líder de la Port Mafia, no él, ni el hombre con un gato al hombro que se detuvo al pie de los escalones que conducían a la entrada del edificio de departamentos, y que recorrió con la vista los pisos hasta el cuarto.

Murakami acarició el mentón del felino y este ronroneó y se restregó zalamero en su mejilla.

—¿Vamos?

El gato descendió de un salto, sentándose en sus cuartos traseros, ondeando la punta de la cola.

— _Tokyo Blues_ —Murakami acercó el índice a su nariz triangular.

El pelaje de su amigo y habilidad, al hacer contacto, se tornó inmaterial, un fantasma negro, amorfo, que reptó por las paredes y ventanas de edificio.

* * *

 **VIII**

— _I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears [T: Estoy tan casado de estar aquí, suprimido por todos mis temores infantiles]._

Hay un punto donde el corazón ya no soporta y a uno no le queda más remedio que aceptar el sufrimiento y la crueldad de la realidad. Justo ahí estaba Chuuya, con las venas atestadas de vino, la garganta saturada de lamentos secos, y la cabeza revuelta por las noches que fueron alegría pecadora y el presente de sentencia desdichada; tirado en la cama que parecía conservar el aroma de la colonia de Dazai, la que no había cambiado en una década. Anticuada, a sándalo, cardamomo y un guiño de salvia.

— _And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._ _[T: Y si tienes que irte, deseo que te vayas, porque tú presencia aún permanence aquí y no me dejará solo]._

Raspaba los acordes de una canción melancólica de notas altas que ni siquiera fantaseaba alcanzar. La entonación no era lo importante. La letra, el sentimiento que la permeaba, que le arañaba el pecho, constituían el por qué el líder se desgañitaba, haciendo el feo a los tragos que le quedaban a la botella que sostenía en el borde de su lecho.

— _These wounds will not seem to heal, this pain is just too real…_ _[T: Estas heridas parecen no sanar, este dolor es demasiado real…]._

Una canción triste que embonaba con su pena.

Cantaba, atinando y no a las palabras en inglés, elevando los tonos y bajándolos, reprimiendo sollozos, resuelto a no llorar, a no concederle ni una lágrima más a Dazai.

— _There's just too much that the time can't erase!_ _[T: ¡Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar!]._

Soltó la botella de la que brotó una gota de vino ensuciando la moqueta, y protegió su ser desecho, en posición fetal.

—Dazai…

Se prometía avanzar, olvidar, y su corazón se rehusaba a obedecerlo. Patético.

—Dazai —gruñó entre hipidos.

—Chuuya.

La cama se sumió con el peso de una rodilla. Abrió los ojos grande, horrorizado por la pelusilla de ilusiones que se le aferraban. Dos posibilidades cruzaron por su mente. Una se escondió debajo de la esperanza. La que quedó lo hizo girarse y sentarse.

—Tú —reconoció al idiota cubierto por vendas y negro, de traje formal coordinado con una corbata delgada que le daba aspecto de eterno luto.

Dazai sonrió tierno.

—¿Me esperabas?

El líder, débil y agotado, golpeó su hombro.

—Siempre —liberó la represa de los sentimientos que reprimió, sin excluir ni al más insignificante—, ¡siempre!, ¡cada maldito día! —se aferró a su abrigo, hundiendo el rostro en su calor.

—Por fin estoy aquí —Dazai le acarició los cabellos y besó su frente, obligándolo a ir a un pacífico sueño con el que pudo cargarlo en brazos.

Del filo de los parpados de Chuuya resbalaron lágrimas rezagadas de resignación. Sabía que quien había ido por él no era Dazai. Habilidad enemiga o mera ilusión producto de la borrachera, le daba igual.

Desvaneciéndose, al rendirse, imploró: "ya no más", y durmió arropado por el pasado.

* * *

 **IX**

Yozano estrujó la lata de café en su puño, aplastando el aluminio, de pie junto a la máquina de bebidas calientes en el pasillo vacío de la plaza cercana al hotel donde se hospedaron. A su derecha, a seis locales, un restaurante de 24 horas hacía de único faro de vida en plena madrugada, y unos universitarios festejaban tonterías compartiendo cervezas y chistes sexistas. En circunstancias distintas habría ido a decirles un par de cosas al respecto, más no ese día. No con Fukuzawa, que se apresuró a alcanzarlos en Narita, haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar al mejor detective de Japón, que aun gritaba desaforado al dejarlos en el cuarto.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo es Higashino? —de interrogante a interrogante hubo desprecio y miedo.

Unas palabras, las correctas, podían destruir a una persona, y no era preciso decirlas directamente, bastaba con el mensajero correcto. Se estremeció al reflexionar.

En el reto que le lanzó el ex-amante de Fukuzawa a Rampo, tentando su orgullo, espoleándolo con celos, el detective se quedó buscando, terco y a ciegas, un gato negro inexistente en un cuarto a oscuras.

¡Dazai, Kunikida y Atsushi! Debía advertirles a la clase de monstruo al que se enfrentaban.

Sacó su celular. Marcó. Línea muerta.

El tono de mensaje recibido la hizo volver la vista a la pantalla y leer:

«Yozano-dono, me complace informarle que usted, y algunos miembros más de la Agencia, han recibido un indulto provisional. Al menos que deseen morir, su vida será respetada mientras permanezcan al margen durante los siguientes días. Atte. K. Higashino»

—¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! —gritó furiosa.

* * *

 **X**

 _08:00 p.m. Estados Unidos._

—¿Trae equipaje consigo?

—Ninguno.

La empleada de la aerolínea lo estudió detenidamente. Cabellera rojiza y rizada, ojos depositados en gigantescas ojeras, y una abundante barba que cubría su angosto cuello, vestido con lo primero que encontró a mano en su guardarropa. Hombre de negocios no parecía. En sus cinco sentidos, sí. ¿Agente?, nadie apostaría ni un dólar porque uno se atreviera a abordar un avión rumbo a Japón con semejante porte desaliñado, y sí, Rothfuss lo entendía.

Con la curiosidad apartada por la presión del trabajo, la joven imprimió el boleto y se lo entregó. Boleto en mano, el agente aguardó en la sala de espera mirando nervioso el reloj en su muñeca. Qué no daría por una habilidad que lo transportara instantáneamente a Japón, o que le evitara el tener que dar explicaciones a Margaret en cuanto notara que su mano derecha, y guardaespaldas, se había marchado.

—Tiene que ser así —quiso convencerse, visualizando en su memoria el expediente que Abercrombie le envió, el motivo por el cual estaba en el aeropuerto.

Atsushi Nakajima, el nombre del expediente, el detective de la Agencia, el niño del que se rehusó a recibir noticias por quince años. Que pequeño era el mundo. Que terrible el destino para obstinarse en enfrentarlo a los monstruos con los que conseguía convivir cabizbajo.

"Tener miedo y negar la realidad es lo que los humanos hacen mejor", decía Harkness, la inteligente mujer que cuidó como si se tratara de una hija. Cuánta razón tenía y qué necesario que se armara de valor, o de lo contrario pasaría algo peor que cuando Hobb, por proteger a Fukuzawa del sanguinario delincuente en que se convirtió Higashino, hacía tres años, se negó a escucharlos y descartó el pedirle ayuda. Una decisión asumida por el miedo, creyendo que al destino se le puede engañar, que les costó el triunfo. Rothfuss no permitiría que la historia se repitiera.

Sin más equipaje que una temblorosa convicción, abordó.

* * *

 **XI**

 _05:00 am. Japón._

El sonido del celular vibrando en la mesita de noche lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse con igual brusquedad. En su cráneo su cerebro rebotó desestabilizando sentidos, en protesta por la falta de delicadeza y por los residuos de sedante en su sistema. Aguantó una arcada. Estiró la mano y alcanzó el aparato que insistía ruidoso.

A leer el número en la pantalla el mareo cesó, o más bien fue superado por la ira.

Descolgó.

—Mori-san, buenos días —respondió con frívola indiferencia.

—Vamos, Dazai-kun, es aburrido que finjas. Te carcome el coraje.

—¿Por qué debería? —continuó, manteniendo la pantomima. No iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrar el caos irracional en que se había convertido su interior, tras lo ocurrido en el departamento de Chuuya.

—Si lo quieres así —suspiró aburrido—. Veras, llamaba por cortesía, para hacerte saber que la _yakuza_ ha capturado a Chuuya, y que no haré nada por rescatarlo —adivinó una maliciosa mueca torciendo la línea de los adustos labios del jefe de la Port Mafia—. Que tengas un lindo día.

La llamada terminó.

Al fondo de sus pensamientos un disco de vinil empezó a girar, y la pluma de un tocadiscos descendió en una canción melancólica en sus estrofas finales. La voz femenina de notas altas cantó, y Dazai reprodujo la última oración en un murmullo sin entonación:

— _But you still have all of me [T: Pero tú aun tienes todo de mí]._

Invocado por la música, Chuuya se presentó en la cama en una memoria desnuda, tan nítida que podría haber jurado que sentía su calor, que percibía su aroma, y que de haberlo intentado habría recorrido a besos su columna, de la espalda baja hasta los omoplatos, probando su sabor.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se maldijo.

¡¿Cómo no lo notó?!

Las pesadillas, los sueños, las alucinaciones, ¡debían ser obra de una habilidad!

¿Qué habilidad resistía "Indigno de Ser Humano"?, lo desconocía, pero no había más explicación a que no consiguiera sacarse a Chuuya de…

Un balde de agua helada le cayó en el estómago, y su parte racional se apagó llevándose consigo el descubrimiento.

Mori había dicho que la 893 tenía a Chuuya, y que no haría nada por rescatarlo. Eso significaba que estaba solo. Y la soledad de Chuuya la sintió como propia, como se siente el sufrimiento de a quien se ama, como se teme por quien se ama… ¿cómo no lo había notado?

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hace unos días terminé de leer Crepúsculo, la quinta entrega de la segunda saga de Los Gatos Guerreros, de Erin Hunter, y aun no supero muchas cosas que ocurrieron ahí… una anotación rápida que necesitaba hacer.

Pasando de lo anterior al tema del capítulo: ¡mantuve la racha de actualizar a tiempo!, aunque no sé si podré hacerlo a la siguiente, pues entramos a vacaciones por acá en México y eso descontrolará mi vida unos días. Haré hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quienes me regalan unos minutos para leer, votar, dejarme comentarios y seguir aumentando mi amor Soukoku. No sólo mi amor a la pareja, sino a escribir de ella. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus votos, por compartir y recomendar el ff. Cada uno de esos gestos, cada lectura, me hace saber que Insane Dream continua siendo de su agrado y me llena, tanto de inspiración y energías, como de felicidad.

Antes de despedirme aclararé que la canción utilizada en el ff, My Immortal, pertenece al grupo Evanescence.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, espero puedan regalarme un voto, dejarme un review (igual si metí la pata, desean corregirme, darme algún consejo o hacer observaciones), compartir y / o recomendar, y… gracias.

 **MIL GRACIAS**.


	7. Monstruo

_«—Espera —dijo el líder del Clan del Trueno, rozando afectuosamente a su hija en el lomo con la punta de la cola—. Iremos todos juntos y estaremos atentos por si hay problemas. Quizá éste sea el lugar que nuestros antepasados querían que encontráramos, pero dudo mucho que también quisieran que nos dejáramos el sentido común en el bosque.»_

Los Gatos Guerreros. La Nueva Profecía IV: Luz Estelar de Erin Hunter

* * *

6\. Monstruo

* * *

 **I**

 _Osaka, 2001._

—¿Una vida desdichada?

De apenas trece, Harkness asintió. La culpa ralentizó un gesto tan sencillo, como si quien hubiera concebido una vida amarga y despiadada para el infante de un año que dormía en la habitación contigua del departamento, hubiera sido ella. Sabía que estaba limitada a ver las tramas ya trenzadas del destino, y a sentir las hebras calientes y frías, tornasol, mate y neón, ásperas, elásticas y suaves, que podía alterarlas y reencausarlas —no crearlas ni deshacerlas—; y aun así la responsabilidad de los colores negros, azules, grises y rojizos que se enmarañaban en el niño, la agobiaba.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros, intimidada por la preocupación del hombre de cabello rojizo y rizado—. Vi en sus hilos que no tendrá una vida fácil, y creí —suplicó a Rothfuss— que usted podría ayudarlo —adelantó un paso—, como hizo conmigo.

El agente estiró su mano y revolvió su cabello, en una disculpa que enseguida reafirmó.

—Lo siento. Tú eres un caso especial, Deborah. A ti pudimos ayudarte porque eras el artífice de tus problemas al no controlar tu habilidad —su tristeza atravesó la pared que los separaba del pequeño, a salvo, de momento, de las calamidades que lo asechaban—. Modificar el destino es distinto. Nadie en la CIP tiene esa habilidad.

No era verdad. La negativa, el develamiento de su más grande secreto, lo hizo en su silencio, y en el grito de sus ojos pintados de bosque de bambú que colocaban en la mesa un brote de fe y confianza, jugados a favor de un chiquillo que encontraron tirado junto a un canal.

—¿Puedes alterar…? —preguntó Rothfuss descifrando su mutismo, quedándose sin aliento.

Dudó e inspiró hondo.

—No sólo puedo ver las hebras que construyen el destino —la garganta se le secó. Siempre lo había sospechado, que su habilidad no se limitaba a ver. Apenas, con el entrenamiento bajo la tutela de la CIP, comprendió su verdadero alcance—. Puedo moverlas… —frunció el ceño.

"Mover" no era la acción correcta. Se tomó un tiempo para dar con una más indicada. Pensó en la posición que sus dedos adoptaban al activar _All Souls_. Encontró lo que buscaba y reformuló.

—Puedo tejer las hebras que componen un destino y preparar un camino distinto, no asegurarlo.

—¿Podrías hacerlo con el niño?

Harkness negó.

—No es tan sencillo. Para hacer una alteración de esa magnitud tendría —se miró los índices y pulgares, sopesando una opción barajeada en las últimas semanas. Una posibilidad que aún no había tenido la ocasión o el coraje de comprobar, por el riesgo que conllevaba—…

¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?, ¡¿y si fallaba?!

Las heladas calles de Gran Bretaña se materializaron en sus memorias. El fantasma del hambre encogiendo su estómago a tirones del amanecer al anochecer, y del sabor de las migajas mohosas de pan, hicieron tiritar su labio inferior por la impotencia del pasado. La sensación de ser invisible en una ciudad inmensa. El miedo. La desolación y el coraje de tocar hilos de miles de colores que nadie más parecía ver, y que le proveían un destello de fortuna y un balde helado de mala suerte. Rothfuss y la CIP cambiaron su infortunio convirtiéndose en su familia, la enseñaron a respetar el destino, y ese calor, esa dicha tras el infierno, quería compartirlas con aquel niño. Ambos sufrían penas similares, padres que no los amaron y los abandonaron.

—Hay dos hilos vitales en una persona —explicó—. Uno es el hilo de la vida, de color blanco. El otro se extiende en horizontal por el tejido del mundo, rojo, y conecta con un segundo blanco.

—¿El hilo rojo del destino? —dubitativo e incrédulo, Rothfuss mantenía la calma.

Hizo una afirmativa.

En los seis meses que llevaban en Japón, cumpliendo parte de su entrenamiento para dominar su habilidad, había escuchado esa leyenda. La primera vez que oyó de ella fue en un dorama, dejó caer el cartón de leche, impresionada y aliviada por saber que el hilo que veía conectar vidas no era una invención suya.

—Para hacer una modificación de un destino completo se requiere un hilo rojo de base. Un hilo que tenga un impacto importante en la historia a alterarse.

Harkness y Rothfuss concluyeron a la par la implicación en la oportunidad que asomaba para el niño.

—No sé… cuáles serían las consecuencias de hacerlo —advirtió trémula.

—En algún lugar tendrás que empezar a experimentar —quiso calmarla el agente con una sonrisa cargada de esperanza, para terror de la chica—. Si te doy mi hilo rojo, ¿te asegurarías de que la vida de ese niño sea menos turbulenta?

* * *

 **II**

Atsushi se estiró y bostezó. Ambas acciones desataron relámpagos de dolor por su cuerpo cubierto de cortes y moratones, la mayoría de los superficiales sanados por uno de los efectos de su habilidad.

Haciendo hincapié en la nota mental de que por ese día debía abstenerse de hacer movimientos bruscos, fue a la cocina de la modesta habitación que ocupaba gracias a la Agencia, a prepararse un té. Puso el agua a hervir en la tetera, y en el borde de la serenidad que no respiraba desde la mañana anterior, dormitó de pie.

El sol del mediodía rozaba su espalda, encaminando sus cavilaciones al perro rabioso de la Port Mafia… rostro anguloso y labios delgados, apenas un guion en las formas de su semblante, en el que sobresalían unos ojos profundos y grises, pequeños y enmarcados por una actitud frívola, distante y despiadada. El Cerberos que custodia la entrada al Hades. Más que un humano o una bestia, un demonio sanguinario.

La pelea contra _The Guild_ fijó una oposición en sus elucubraciones, trayendo en ofrenda la consternación que Akutagawa mostró al lanzarse por el intercomunicador para hablar con Dazai-san, y la posterior conversación que sostuvieron. El demonio mutó en un niño falto de amor, anhelando ser para alguien más que una mota de polvo. La impotencia y angustia, haciéndose pasar por antipatía en esa mirada grisácea que lo cazaba, el fuego de su convicción, lo paralizó trayéndolo a la vigilia, encendiendo un suave bermellón en sus mejillas.

Aturdido miró la tetera que aún no silbaba.

—¡Deja de soñar despierto en tonterías! —se regañó, apagó la estufa y prefirió irse a dormir. El cansancio lo hacía desvariar. Era eso, claro que lo era.

* * *

 **III**

Una montaña de dudas, reclamos e insultos encorvaron la espalda de Akutagawa, caminando por el centro del distrito de Midori. Con los brazos metidos en la gabardina y los codos en un pronunciado e irritado ángulo, ensanchados y encrespados los hombros, gritando a los cuatro vientos peligro, destacaba en la quietud ajena a los conflictos del submundo de mafias, _yakuzas_ , agentes y detectives. Un perro infernal merodeando una mullida nube de vana cotidianeidad.

Giró en la esquina, pensando en acabar pronto con la tarea encomendada. Había que dejar claro a la policía local que la Port Mafia se deslindaba de cualquier relación con el asesinato de la niña, cuya foto inundaba la portada de los periódicos y noticieros de Kanagawa, desde Yokohama hasta Hakone, teniendo en shock a varias prefecturas que apenas descubrían la existencia de la 893. La declaración de la única organización delictiva conocida oficialmente en el área, comprendía una estrategia de salvaguarda del jefe Mori, para mantener intactas las relaciones diplomáticas que sostenía tras bambalinas con varios miembros de la Dieta.

El perro entregaría pruebas de la presencia de la _yakuza_ en Yokohama, la policía se movilizaría sin tocar a la Port Mafia, y presionaría a Higashino.

Los recuerdos de las fotografías del cadáver descubierto en la madrugada, en el patio de una escuela, le revolvieron el estómago. Acostumbrado a las masacres, a la carne triturada y chamuscada, al aroma ferroso de la sangre y el crujido de los huesos, a la muerte; aquel grotesco esperpento de restos humanos que quedaron de la chiquilla, consiguió hurgar en su pasado con su mirada vacía y el rictus de sufrimiento, desempolvando una vieja memoria. Gritos de niños, de sus compañeros de calle.

Se detuvo, haciendo un desvió en un callejón para respirar y maldecir a Higashino.

Él sabía lo que era usar a una niña, acabar con inocentes, y aun así el nivel de barbarie de la 893 le parecía insoportable.

¡Ese no era el lugar donde debía estar, dando explicaciones a la policía!, no. Debía estar cazando a ese animal que osó entrar al territorio de la Port Mafia, alterando su orden, y eso haría. Echó un paso y se quedó ahí, alzando la mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, flexionando el dedo meñique. De la base a la yema se había entumido estrangulado por un hilo invisible.

—¿Qué mierda…? —el índice de la diestra repasó la longitud del dedo, sin dar con relieves anormales pero sí con una imagen, nítida, que le secó la garganta: Atsushi.

Ojos grandes y claros, velados por una neblina de pasado y el resplandor de luz presente, un huérfano como él, que consiguió escapar de las fauces de la adversidad. Indignación e ira menguadas por una resoluta inocencia, irresistible en lo exasperante que era.

— _Jin_ … _ko_ …

* * *

 **IV**

El destino era, sin duda, una criatura caprichosa, y aún más conducido por la mano de Harkness. Las coincidencias que ofrecían una alteración —diminuta en su percepción inmediata, gigantesca en su revelación global— del rumbo de la maquinaria del corazón y la mente, y por ende de las tramas del destino, tenían su sello característico de punta a cabo. Que el chico que Rothfuss salvó, acudiera a su rescate, fungió de salvavidas, recordatorio y mensajero para Sanderson.

Le recordó que su Yo Individuo, estaba después del Yo Agente (el deber), y que Otsuka jamás le perdonaría el, si quiera, haber sopesado la idea de darse por vencido en su nombre.

Atsushi, así lo presentó Abercrombie en el breve lapso que tuvieron para charlar e intercambiar gratitud sincera por un tímido "de nada", poco acostumbrado al reconocimiento directo; tenía un aura similar a su amado crisantemo. Recia y amable, moldeada por la congoja y con un toque de ingenuidad. Esa aura percibida en el reino de información en el que estuvo atrapado en el libro, lo impulsó a liberarse de las frágiles cadenas que lo retenían y retomar su forma, al confundirlo, en su ansia y locura emocional, donde se supone las tribulaciones humanas no tenían cabida.

Sólo esperaba que Otsuka estuviera bien…

—¿Cómodo? —Higashino entró al sótano del viejo edificio en el extremo olvidado de la bahía, con Mull y unos rayos de mediodía a la zaga. Los rayos se quedaron en los peldaños iniciales de la escalera de piedra, que descendían acompañando el eco de la voz del _padre_ de la _yakuza_.

Aguantando un insulto entre dientes, Sanderson contuvo una respuesta inapropiada. La piel tirante de animosidad alrededor de su nariz, atado de pies y manos en una esquina del mohoso y húmedo agujero en la tierra, apenas iluminado por una serie de diminutas bombillas en el techo.

—Por tres años estuviste encerrado en un libro. Habría supuesto que, después de eso y de lo de Otsuka, estarías más parlanchín, Sanderson.

Los dientes del agente chirriaron.

—Tú y tu maldita habilidad —estaba al límite, ejerciendo fuerza, involuntario, contra las sogas que lo retenían sin que estas cedieran.

—Oh, no —Higashino apoyó una mano en el piso de cemento, bajando a una flor de loto a distancia prudente—. A diferencia suya —extendió la diestra y Mull le entregó un folder grueso que hojeó—, yo no poseo ninguna habilidad. Hago lo que puedo, usando lo que y a quienes tengo a mano —encontró una página en concreto, la separó y se la mostró—. _The Guild_ —sostuvo la foto impresa de una de bases de dicha organización—. Temible en EUA. Dos pájaros de un tiro —comprimió la foto en una bolita que lanzó por encima de su hombro—. Fue la distracción perfecta para ustedes —en ese costal metió a más que a la CIP—, haciéndolos abalanzarse sobre la pista falsa de un "libro" mágico y un tigre, en tanto nosotros entrabamos a Yokohama por la puerta trasera. Reducir su organización fue mi regalo de despedida para Rice. Tenerlos en su territorio era un incordio.

—¿Por eso huiste de New Orleans?, ¿por qué era demasiado para ti tratar con los estorbos de La Prince Inmortal?

Higashino echó a reír ruidosamente.

—Intentas provocarme. Es lindo de tu parte, pero imposible de hacer si tú ya estas hundido hasta el cuello en ese juego. Tan hundido que ni siquiera debo hacer mucho para sacarte de casillas, ¿eh, Otsuka? —recalcó el nombre con deleite.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —gritó intentando ponerse en pie, deseando golpearlo y destruirlo.

Mull lo regresó al suelo de una patada en el estómago.

—No es la forma de dirigirse al anfitrión —la sonrisa que esbozó el americano estaba permeada por el desprecio.

—Eres muy rudo con el pobre —el _padre_ se puso en pie y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones—. Sanderson, si vine a verte —encausó de vuelta la conversación a su rehén—, no fue para burlarme de ti o tu amor, sino para que sepas que aunque vas a morir, haré algo por ti. Un gesto de amabilidad que ojalá aprecies.

El _hijo_ de la _yakuza_ atrapó el folder con el hombro y el costado, sirviéndose de ambas manos para desenvolver un crisantemo que había guardado en su saco, y apostarlo, en el pañuelo blanco en que lo llevó cubierto, frente al agente.

—Encontraré a Otsuka —aseguró Higashino—, y la liberaré del infierno al que la condené. Puedes agradecerme cuando gustes.

No hubo sarcasmo en su promesa. Hubo una convicción completa de compasión al plantear el asesinato como ofrenda de libertad, dado con la certeza de quien conoce el futuro.

Viendo su espalda desaparecer en las escaleras, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento, el agente se aferró al mensaje de Harkness. Tenía que confiar en la CIP, en sus compañeros, en que fuera el plan que estuviera en curso, había una oportunidad de vencer, pese a que al salir del libro le pareció caer en un agujero sin fin a la vista.

* * *

 **V**

—Kunikida-kun —su rostro sonreía. Sus ojos entrecerrados fulguraban helados una advertencia, o más bien una amenaza, que esclarecía cualquier duda que pudiera haber respecto a su época en la Port Mafia.

Kunikida afirmó su peso apuntalando la convicción de quedarse ahí.

La mirada de Dazai adquirió un tono rojizo fugaz. La sangre de sus víctimas de antaño alertando a quien se interponía en su camino.

—¿Podrías quitarte? —pidió una vez más, avanzando a la puerta pese a la negativa contraria de obedecerlo.

—No puedes simplemente marcharte, imbécil —lo retó sujetándolo de la muñeca al pasar a su lado—. No sin decirme qué se supone que está pasando —Kunikida abarcó a Dazai, y a Abercrombie, Hunter y Harkness, los últimos tres observando al fondo de la sala de la casona en paciente silencio—. Una organización viene a solicitar un trabajo de la nada, arriesgando a la Agencia. El director lo acepta. Nos infiltramos en el territorio de la mafia. Somos atacados dos veces por la _yakuza_ , y la segunda vez, desperdician la ventaja para deshacerse de nosotros, y no hacen más que una pantalla para llevarse a un agente de la CIP. Y ahora, tú, actúas cual desquiciado imbécil suicida dejando ir al mocoso, estando incomunicados con el resto, y pretendes largarte sin más —apretó su agarre—. ¿Qué no me están diciendo?

El futuro sucesor del director Fukuzawa, no podía esperarse menos de él. Paranoico y desconfiado, sí, en cierta forma lo era, y las características que resultaban exageradas para unos, en su terreno de trabajo se convertían en una de las mejores herramientas preventivas. Tenía olfato para detectar los huecos argumentativos y enfrentarlos.

Dazai admiraba esa parte de Kunikida, que a diferencia de la planeación calculada, se enfocaba en la protección de los suyos y el aumento de la eficacia para el cumplimiento de sus ideales. Sin embargo, en esa situación despreciaba la insistencia de su compañero, no porque no quisiera explicar, sino porque lo colocaba cara a cara contra el monstruo difuso que recién había descubierto asechando en sueños y pesadillas, en alucinaciones que aún era impenetrables en su significado.

Chuuya, repetía el nombre en su cabeza. Chuuya. Lo repetía y el terror acrecentaba, instándolo a darse prisa, a salir de ahí, ¡a ir por él!

—No es de tu incumbencia —farfulló estirando los músculos de su rostro en una sonrisa forzada.

La respuesta encolerizó a Kunikida. Dazai se preparó, dispuesto a ponerse a la par con tal de que dejara de interferir. Hunter se abalanzó con el aspecto de Tui. Sujetó del brazo en alto a Kunikida, lo dobló tras su espalda, deteniendo su reclamo con un golpe por debajo de la nuca, que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Retrocediendo, Dazai observó a Hunter y a los dos que se mantenían a distancia, descifrando si había sido una irrupción evitando una confrontación innecesaria, o un ataque aprovechando su riña.

—Ser impulsivo no es lo tuyo, Dazai —Abercrombie se acercó exponiendo las manos vacías, se inclinó juntó a Kunikida y lo levantó para recostarlo en un sillón.

—Aunque es entendible —dijo Harkness—. El amor es la emoción más compleja del ser humano. Inmenso empuje de fuerza que nos dota de poder y coraje, de ternura y pasión, y nos deja vulnerables —en su comprensión había un secreto que pugnaba por rebelarse—. Y acabas de darte cuenta de que amas —no fue ninguna pregunta, fue una aseveración carente de espacio para negativas—, y que la persona que amas corre peligro.

—Es… —cerró los puños, decidido a impedir que le dieran un nombre a su monstruo.

—¿Imposible? —adivinó Abercrombie quitándole los lentes a Kunikida y dejándolos en la destrozada mesita de centro, que se sostenía por obra de un milagro, mellada, atravesada por metrallas de la pelea durante la madrugada que detuvo al ser usada de escudo, y con varios agujeros producidos por proyectiles de espadas, lanzas y flechas que desaparecieron junto con su creadora—. No lo es. Es la verdad, aunque quieras negarla. Así como es verdad que, pese a lo dicho por el Dr. Mori, Chuuya Nakahara aún está a salvo.

Una sensación de inexplicable alivio le relajó los hombros por un instante, y lo volvió a tensar al ser consciente de un detalle:

—¿Cómo sabes de Chuuya? —inquirió desconfiado.

Harkness se adelantó dirigiendo la atención a ella.

—Sabemos —aclaró—, porque gracias a mi fue capturado.

La calma, que era pedestal de Dazai desde el que observaba los sucesos confluir, se deslizó por debajo de sus pies hasta desaparecer, rayando el disco de vinil que repitió infinitas veces la misma parte de una canción, precipitándolo al vacío: _«But you still have all of me [T: Pero tú aún tienes todo de mi]»_ *.

* * *

 **VI**

Rampo se acurrucó en el regazo de Fukuzawa, sin hablar, en la cama de la habitación con el cuerpo entumido y los parpados, y su contorno, hinchados y ardiendo por el llanto de impotencia que por fin cesó. El director acariciaba su cabello iniciando cerca de la coronilla, terminando en su oreja, elevándose unos centímetros de vuelta a la línea de partida. Mimos tranquilos, serenos, que como a un gato lo apaciguaban.

Aguantó un hipido. Avergonzado, encubrió la sacudida de su pecho girando el rostro a la tela mate de la ropa tradicional que vestía Fukuzawa con elegancia y dignidad.

—¿Estás mejor?

La evidencia, de ausencia de gritos y reclamos, daba una afirmativa. La sensación de vergüenza, decía que no.

—Quizás —soltó un intermedio, enderezando el torso. Recogió las piernas, doblándolas hacia atrás y sentándose en ellas, clavando la vista en sus muslos, no cabizbajo, sí meditabundo.

La llamada de la noche anterior, la petición de Fukuzawa de buscar una anomalía en el periódico, acudió a su mente. Un encargo confuso que despertó la duda natural de Rampo como pareja, y detective. Combinación que deseó haber ignorado y que, por el contrario, lo hizo obstinarse en los porqués y qués.

Celos del antiguo amor de su pareja. Vergüenza por haber permitido que lo manipularan. Coraje. Obtener las respuesta ("¿qué pasa?", "¿quién es Higashino?", "¿por qué es tan importante?"), fue más sentencia de su derrota que un a favor. ¡Lo detestaba!, detestaba a Higashino por haberlo derrotado.

—Entonces, ¿él puede…?

Fukuzawa consintió el rumbo que tomaría la conversación, poniendo su mano sobre la de Rampo, una acción simple que simbolizó demasiado para las pocas palabras que conformaban al hombre.

—Higashino tiene un don innato para empatizar con los demás, leer sus expresiones, comprender sus motivaciones, personalidad, y empujarlos —corroboró Fukuzawa—. Cuando trabajamos juntos —omitió la relación que sostuvieron, y que Rampo ya conocía—, veía a la gente, y era capaz de hacer que aun el culpable menos sospechoso se entregara por su cuenta.

Rencor. Enjugándose lágrimas inexistentes, Rampo saltó fuera de la cama y se calzó.

—Tenemos que regresar a Yokohama —giró hacia el director y lo señaló, había un rastro infantil en ese gesto, y también una gravedad tajante—. Voy a derrotar a Higashino. Haré que se arrepienta de haberme retado en una tontería, y haré que te arrepientas de haberlo escogido antes.

Estaba decidido, pese a que por dentro temblaba. Aún más atemorizante que una habilidad sobrenatural, era un don que ya en una ocasión lo derroto. ¡No permitiría que Higashino volviera a manipularlo!

—Lo siento, pero no iremos.

—¡¿Por qué?!

El director se puso en pie, sujetó la cintura de Rampo y lo atrajo a sus brazos.

—Porque ir seria perder —pese a la calma aparentada, Rampo divisó un rastro de frustración tan profundo que consiguió evitar que él estallara.

—¿Harkness? —recordó a los involucrados que habían saltado en mitad de la explicación que quiso darle en plena marcha de histeria, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Harkness.

El mejor detective del mundo se halló impotente parado en una disyuntiva. Si optaba por la lógica, no hacer nada aseguraría el triunfo. Si se inclinaba por los celos y la revancha, perderían…

* * *

 **VII**

—El líder de la Port Mafia sigue dormido —informó Mull cerrando las dobles puertas del salón en la tercera planta del edificio que ocupaba la 893, bien entrada la tarde—, y hemos tenido que darle un sedante a Sanderson para detener su alboroto —en una mano llevaba una charola con aperitivos japoneses que colocó en la mesita pegada al sillón ocupado por Higashino.

—Cual se esperaba —respondió el padre con satisfacción—. Cada uno sigue al pie de la letra el rol que le corresponde rumbo al escenario final, consciente o inconscientemente, ¿cierto, Hobb?

— _No hay por qué llegar a eso, Higashino_ —habló la directora de la CIP en su cabeza. Hacía años que no percibía su roce en el interior de sus pensamientos. Casi había olvidado lo divertido que era sentir, con tal nitidez, las emociones de Hobb sin verla— _. Puedes detenerte y evitar…_

—¿Qué?, ¿la ruina de la CIP, de la Port Mafia, de Yokohama y la Agencia?, ¡por favor!, merezco mi final feliz.

— _La venganza no es ningún final feliz, trae desgracia_ —Hobb se esforzaba en vano.

—No. Desgracia traerá que me sigas el juego en vez de detenerme directamente.

— _Sabes qué pasaría a futuro si hiciera eso_ —replicó la directora con la paciencia en vilo.

—Yo ganaría —tomó un bocadillo—. De hecho, este destino que elegí, que Otsuka nos rebeló, es el único donde tú tienes la oportunidad de ganarme y yo de vencer por completo —y comió, hablando con la boca llena—. Así que estas al corriente de lo que tiene que suceder.

— _¿Aceptaste mi_ manna _sólo para decirme eso?_

—¿Enviaste tu _manna_ sólo para confirmarlo? —murmuró malicioso y divertido—. Te acepté por algo distinto. Un regalo —se puso en pie y encendió una pantalla empotrada a la pared.

A través de un servicio de cctv, la imagen que se transmitió a la televisión era la de una ostentosa y decadente habitación del edificio. En una cama destartalada, con columnas despostilladas y sin dosel, una figura reposaba inmersa en un sueño intranquilo que contraía su expresión, sus cabellos naranjas esparcidos por el colchón señalando acusatorios a un gato negro encaramado a su costado. Ambos durmiendo custodiados por una sombra humana en una silla.

—"Fuimos un atardecer bañado de vino que destruyó un puerto, el odio y el amor" —recitó—, eso dijo Otsuka. Una de las cosas que dijo —rectificó—. No fue sencillo entender que tan literal o metafórica era, hasta que Mull —el aludido hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento por ser reconocido— se infiltró en la Port Mafia como su proveedor de armas y fue reuniendo bestias.

Posó el índice en la sombra.

—Murakami tiene una habilidad maravillosa. Utiliza los recuerdos y anhelos de las personas para sumirlos en una pesadilla, ¿te suena? —una oleada de rabia e indignación proveniente de Hobb fue su respuesta—. Este es mi regalo. Sé que estas intentando alterar el destino con Harkness, y que este es el único hilo que puedes retejer —resaltó al líder de la Port Mafia—, así que voy a destruirlo como hice con J. Otsuka, y mientras lo hago, él se llevará a cada uno de ustedes.

— _¡No puedes hacerlo!_ —gritó la directora— _¡detente, Keigo!_ —ordenó al conectar pistas, retroceder en su furia, y contemplar horrorizada el panorama entero al que Higashino pretendía dar vida.

El _padre_ de la _yakuza_ , sin inmutarse, bloqueó su mente. La desesperación de Hobb, retumbando en su memoria, era el incentivo adecuado.

Su venganza no tenía retroceso.

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Yokohama, 1997._

Una pareja pasea de noche por la ciudad compartiendo una crepa dulce. El mayor, un adulto joven vestido a una usanza pérdida en esos días de occidentalización, sonríe enternecido por la animada plática del menor, un chiquillo en flor de la juventud, desinhibido, que agita los brazos y se maravilla con su entorno.

La pareja disfruta la fresca brisa proveniente del mar a una cuadra, y la suave luz amarilla de las farolas, vertidas en los escasos transeúntes de los que son mayoría. Lo hacen ignorando que una abominación ha fijado uno de sus ojos en ellos. El ojo se esconde en la penumbra de un callejón cercano, y asoma para verificar que sigan ahí, a su alcance.

—Están en la mira, jefe —anuncia usando un radio portátil.

—¿Fukuzawa y Higashino? —pregunta con aspereza la cabeza de la criatura.

—Sí.

—Sigue a Higashino en cuanto se separé de Fukuzawa… y conoces el resto.

La comunicación se corta. El ojo vuelve a ocultarse, y paciente sigue al objetivo de la Port Mafia.

* * *

 **IX**

—El vuelo de Rothfuss aterrizará a las siete en punto.

La información complació a Higashino, que dibujó una sonrisa corta y cruzó los brazos tras la espalda oteando por el ventanal el ajetreo de Yokohama a su izquierda, con sus miles de habitantes estresados por la monotonía de la civilización. Mull lo contempló, en silencio, vigilar a su presa, el Serengueti de concreto y granito, bípedo y trajeado, retratado en un lienzo móvil y perfecto, triste en su origen, en su sed de venganza.

—Los actores se acomodan en su sitio…

Inconclusa la frase, lo vio a través del reflejó.

—Que Miyabe, Katayama y Yoshimoto se preparen —en el horizonte siguió a unas gaviotas a su derecha que planeaban sobre el calmado mar, partiendo sus aguas espumosas en las rocas de la bahía—. Los preparativos han terminado. Es hora de levantar el telón —un destello encarnizado zurció los espacio entre palabras.

Mull hizo una reverencia.

En el pasillo, el americano marcó al equipo encargado de eliminar a P. Rothfuss y de aplastar a Atsushi Nakajima. Aguardando a que Miyabe descolgara miró sus manos, empapadas de la sangre de tantos. Se odió por eso, por los asesinatos y las torturas, por las vidas arruinadas, y se disculpó al recordar el por qué lo hacía. Asesinar, torturar y arruinar le permitían permanecer con Higashino, el hombre que lo salvó de una secta que le consumía el alma y el corazón, que lo salvó de A. Rice. Quedarse con él no amparaba su alma, y definitivamente su corazón no era ni correspondido ni permanecía intacto, más, sacrificar alma y mitad de corazón por estar con el ser amado —aun sin ser correspondido— lo valía. Valía el sacrificio por doloroso que fuera.

Respondieron.

* * *

 **X**

En la cama revuelta no duerme nadie, y en la noche allá afuera, del otro lado de la ventana, la luna lo observa con lastima recargarse en el marco, desnudo debajo de la bata de seda, cubierto de besos con aroma a alcohol.

—¿En qué piensas? —Dazai apoya el mentón en la curva de su hombro y cuello, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

—En nada que te importe, vagabundo —contesta tras chasquear la lengua.

—¿Vas a ponerte en ese plan malcriado, perchero? —replica con un puchero que le arruga los labios y, al jalonear de la piel de sus mejillas, acentúa el carmesí de la borrachera.

Chuuya lo observa por el rabillo y le rehúye enseguida.

—No pongas esa cara de imbécil.

—Esta cara de imbécil te encanta, así que también eres imbécil por gustarte un imbécil.

—Hay algo muy mal con tu cerebro —y con el mío, se dice al notar cierto grado de verdad en el comentario de Dazai.

—Huyamos.

La propuesta es tan repentina e inesperada que se atasca en sus oídos.

—¿Qué?

—Huyamos —Dazai lo gira en sus brazos y lo obliga a verlo.

Chuuya duda, y sonríe triste.

—Estás demasiado borracho, idiota.

El líder la Port Mafia no responde de inmediato, sostiene sus manos y las levanta hasta sus labios para besarlas.

—Hace noches que estoy lo suficientemente sobrio.

Alegría inundando su pecho.

Ilusión que se resquebraja con el peso de la realidad.

Mentiste, piensa. No estabas sobrio. Lo olvidaste, te olvidaste de mí, me olvidaste.

Recuerdos bailando con reflexiones, ahogando su corazón sumido en una pesadilla abrazando un gato negro. Herido, agotado, resignado, humillado.

 _«Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _[T: Ahora estoy atado por la vida que dejaste atrás]_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _[T: Tu rostro obsesiona mis sueños una vez agradables]_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _[T: Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura de mí]»*_

El séptimo nudo se retuerce, se fuerza, y continúa destruyéndolo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mientras escribo hay un "mantra" que tengo que repetirme para no caer en la locura, llorar y rehacer lo escrito: «el sufrimiento es necesario». Hasta cierto punto me siento como Dios justificando ante Memnoch y Lestat el sufrimiento humano (si han leído Memnoch, el Diablo de Anne Rice, y tal vez, si no soy muy mal haciendo referencias, me comprendan mejor), con Chuuya, pero no, en verdad es necesario y les ruego que aguanten conmigo. Su fuerza me da fuerza en este masoquismo sádico… y en la gripe que me ha tenido presa durante días. ¡Hace mucho que no me enfermo así de feo!

Fuera de mis quejas por mi propia locura y la enfermedad, creo, si mal no me sale la planeación, que a partir de siguiente capítulo empezará la cuenta regresiva hacia el final. Espero contar con ustedes, con sus lecturas, apoyando la historia, compartiendo, dejando sus comentarios y votos, y todo eso que hacen y que me llena de energías y ganas para continuar (enferma o no).

Siendo, creo que todo, me despido agradeciéndoles por ser los mejores lectores y lectoras del universo. ¡LOS Y LAS AMO!, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el capítulo 8, el 3 rumbo al final.

*My Immortal de Evanescence


	8. Origen

_«—(…) ¿No comprende el daño que ha hecho?_

— _Lo comprende —dijo Mennis—. Nos lo advirtió, Tepper. Vino a crear problemas._

— _Pero ¿por qué?_

— _Porque sabía que nunca nos rebelaríamos por nuestra cuenta, así que no nos ha dejado otra salida.»_

Nacidos de la Bruma I: El Imperio Final de Brandon Sanderson

* * *

7\. Origen

* * *

 **I**

 _Atlanta, . 2012._

—Tiene una capacidad pulmonar envidiable —dando más una queja que un halago, Higashino masajeó su sien, la presionó y, pese a la distancia entre él y J. Otsuka, los alaridos de la vidente principal de la CIP rehusaban a desvanecerse de sus tímpanos.

—A mí lo que me sorprende es que Murakami no este sordo de tanto escucharla —convino Mull permitiendo que pasara por delante, hacia las escaleras que conducían del piso reservado para sus "invitados especiales" al área común de la naciente _yakuza_.

—Bueno —cambió el tema el recién nombrado _padre_ , estirando los brazos y cruzándolos en su nuca. La acción descubrió sus muñecas marcadas. Al notarlas descobijadas regresó los brazos al frente, bajando las mangas con un disimulo que no pasó inadvertido para Mull, demasiado atento en su persona, el porqué de su atención era evidente y lamentaba no corresponderlo. El amor, más allá del odio, ya no tenía cabida en su presente o futuro—… ¿tenemos su predicción?

Mull asintió.

—Fue complicado con sus gritos, pero la tenemos. Si estuviera de nuestro lado por voluntad, su habilidad sería una de las mejores armas de la 893 —reconoció.

—Un lector del destino, en cualquiera de sus variantes, lo es —Higashino encausó a la sala de estar, y de ahí al mini-bar. Pasó de la selección de vinos de importación, eligiendo una hosca botella de sake común. Se sirvió en una taza—. En particular la habilidad de Otsuka es única.

La interrogante en el alegre rostro de a quien consideraba un amigo, siendo que este se movía y etiquetaba en el papel de seguidor, le dio a entender que debía explicarse. Apuró un trago, dejando la taza en la barra de caoba.

—La habilidad de Otsuka, según el archivo que sustrajo Miyabe al traicionar a la Interpol, abarca la visión de las distintas posibilidades entorno a un suceso, las más probables y favorecedoras, y da los pasos a seguirse para conseguir uno u otro.

— _Buddha in the Attic_ —nombró Mull con un tono de respeto que encubrió una súplica.

—Buda —separó Higashino en una negativa a la conmiseración que Mull pedía—… podríamos considerar que Otsuka es el punto de partida del bumerán kármico que pretendo regresarle a Hobb y a la Port Mafia.

Hizo un gesto para ordenar a Mull que permaneciera en su sitio. Necesitaba estar a solas un rato, pensar, planear.

1991, en ese año comenzó su conversión al despreciable ser que secuestraba y torturaba a una inocente por dañar a alguien, por obtener información y trazar un sinuoso y penoso camino de venganza. Sentado en el patio trasero, oculto en la noche, forzaba a los rastros de bondad que le quedaban del ayer, a dar sus alientos finales, a perecer con la esperanza y el amor.

Se detestaba por destruir a una mujer con una habilidad formidable y un futuro brillante, mas no se arrepentía. Ciertamente, como Mull pensaba, podía convencerla de unírseles, manipularla como hizo con Miyabe o Murakami, como hacía con cada uno de los que sumaba a su causa, pero no, por muy útil que fuera Otsuka y tentadora que resultara la idea de la compasión, su prioridad era arrebatarle a Hobb la tranquilidad.

Destruir a Otsuka, hundirla en la mierda y la locura, sería el aperitivo en su vendetta, el anuncio de que cada involucrado en su desgracia pagaría con sangre, con el alma.

* * *

 **II**

 _Yokohama, Japón. Presente._

—Hola —saluda con una aparente seguridad que oculta timidez y curiosidad por el recién llegado, un niño de doce años, como él—. ¿Te sientes mal? —busca un tema al azar que aligere la nube aprensiva que el nuevo lleva a rastras consigo, y que se ha estancado, junto con él, en las escaleras de la mansión de la Port Mafia.

No hay una respuesta. Que falta de educación, piensa, recordando las lecciones sobre modales impartidas por Ozaki Kouyou.

—¿Eres mudo?, ¿te comió la lengua un ratón? —insiste, esta vez sin tambaleos, con un toque arisco provocado por el silencio de quien, sentado en uno de los peldaño, ni siquiera voltea a verlo.

Sigue sin haber respuesta. La corta mecha de su personalidad se va encendiendo. Quería ser amable y se acercó con las mejores intenciones al niño de cabello café cubierto de vendas, que el Dr. Mori trajo el día anterior. "Será el nuevo miembro de la familia", anunció a los presentes, tras obtener la autorización del jefe. Que alegre se había sentido Chuuya al pensar que no estaría solo, que tendría compañía en ese enorme y gélido edificio de mafiosos. Y vaya decepción se estaba llevando.

Chasqueó la lengua ladeando la mirada con la altanería de un infante. Si el nuevo tenía un problema para ser educado, él no estaba obligado a portarse bien, dijera lo que dijera Ozaki- _neesan_.

—Dazai Osamu —así lo llamó el médico—. Te encaja mejor Dazai Osamudo —insultó enseñando la lengua, dando media vuelta y echando a andar a la biblioteca. Se encerraría a leer un viejo libro que encontró (" _The Symbolist Movement in Literature_ "), y se olvidaría de aquel tarado.

Estaba por desaparecer en el pasillo cuando lo sujetaron de la muñeca.

—Espeluznante…

No reconoció la voz, pues no lo había escuchado hablar, mas supo por lógica que se trababa de Dazai. Eso, aunado al calificativo, ameritó una explosión de molestia de su parte.

Giró airado, dispuesto a defenderse del agravio. No lo hizo.

Iluminado por la luz de los candelabros, de cerca, notó que la indiferencia que creyó percibir el día anterior en su semblante, era más bien una ausencia dolorosa, autoimpuesta, de emociones que eximían de características propias a su semblante. _Ofrecía la impresión lúgubre de que estaba muriendo. Era…_ (1)

—Espeluznante —repitió Dazai.

Chuuya comprendió entonces que no se lo decía a él, sino que se refería a sí mismo.

—¿No te parezco espeluznante?

—¿Por qué lo harías? —frunció el ceño.

—Por qué lo soy.

En esos ojos carentes de cualquier brillo encontró un diminuto destello, un llanto comprimido. Eran parecidos. Ellos. Sobrantes. Despojos de la sociedad desechados peor que perros. Carroña para alimentar a las bestias del bajo mundo. Basura, así lo había llamado su madre cuando se cansó de él y lo vendió a la Port Mafia. Espeluznante, había sido el puñal que ocuparon para deshacerse de Dazai.

Movió los labios para hablar, para decir algo bueno. Su pequeño y gran orgullo interfirió y chasqueó la lengua soltando su muñeca.

—¡Un tonto!, eso pareces. No espeluznante. Sólo un tonto con cara de tonto que debería estar agradecido por tener un techo, y alguien que le dirija la palabra.

Por el rabillo del ojo aguardó la reacción del contrario. Esperó obtener una nimiedad, incluso un desaire. Lo que consiguió fue el inicio del fin.

Una sonrisa suave que mutó en risa.

Una amistad infantil que se convirtió en amor.

Un amor que se hizo sentencia.

Un recuerdo que un gato enmarañaba alrededor de su cuello para asfixiar su corazón, su razón, empujándolo a la desesperación.

Un recuerdo que lo hizo ahogarse en la añoranza, en el origen de los latidos acelerados y los besos.

Un recuerdo que Murakami no contempló. El octavo nudo.

* * *

 **III**

 _Narita, Japón._

—¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

Yosano suspiró observando por la ventana del cuarto de hotel el paisaje que Narita ofrecía, con el sol revoloteando en la tercera hora tras el mediodía, sin _yakuzas_ , mafiosos o agentes involucrando en sus conflictos a miles de inocentes; reteniéndolos en una paz obligada.

—¿Crees que haces lo correcto?

El detective infló las mejillas, sentado en la cama.

—Por eso te estoy preguntando, porque no estoy seguro —admitió a disgusto—. Como mi mejor amiga deberías decirme.

—No quieres que te diga —lo corrigió yendo a su lado—. Lo que quieres es que ayude a tu ego a sentirse mejor.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —repeló de inmediato.

—Higashino…

—¡Esta bien! —apuntó la vista a sus rodillas, presionando los puños encima—, es verdad.

—Hacer lo correcto no es lo importante. Lo importante es hacer lo mejor para todos, y en este caso lo has hecho, Rampo —le reconoció.

Fukuzawa entró en la habitación.

Estirando los brazos Yosano comprendiendo que esa era su señal para irse, no porque el par de tortolos lo pidiera, sino porque ella necesitaba unos tragos, y se despidió.

Rumbo al bar del hotel, en el elevador, trató de no pensar en Rampo y lo difícil que fue para él no ceder a sus impulsos. Apretó los puños luchando contra sus instintos y deseos. Conocer el futuro era un infierno. Saber lo que pasaría y lo frágil que era el destino como para trozarse con la mejor de sus intenciones; una tortura. Casi lamentaba haber escuchado la explicación del director, y ser amiga de la persona por la que Atsushi y Dazai serían movidos cual pizas de ajedrez.

Esa noche en que un encuentro predestinado llegaría a su conclusión, brindaría para nublar su mente y olvidar las cosas que sabía. Brindaría, porque en el libreto de esa noche, conociendo o no las tramas que urden al mundo y sus camino, su rol era ese. Era lo correcto, y era lo mejor.

* * *

 **IV**

 _Yokohama. 10:40 pm._

— _No vayas, Patrick._

—Tengo que hacerlo —contrarió a la voz en su cabeza, moviéndose entre la multitud que atestaba las escaleras que ascendían al amplio corredor de la estación Kannai, yendo contra marea.

A esas horas Yokohama se vaciaba de un tercio de su población diurna, y los pasajeros peleaban cortésmente, no por un asiento, sino por un centímetro en el que apretujarse para el recorrido de vuelta a casa, tras un duro día de trabajo, olvidándose del concepto de espacio personal.

— _No lo hagas, por favor_ —imploró Hobb—. _Si vas, Higashino no se medirá. Él ya no pelea por cumplir un destino o acabar con la CIP, ¡está tirando a matar!_

—Y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo — replicó con seguridad y un nudo en la garganta, bordeando un grupo de adolescentes cerca de la salida—, Margaret.

Cada letra de su nombre real forzó a la directora a sosegarse, a darle la razón.

— _Supongo que no puedo protegerlos por siempre._

Rothfuss se tapó el rostro simulando una tos, pese a las miradas llenas de reproche que le dedicaron algunos por la ausencia del cubrebocas.

—No tendrías que hacerlo. Somos agentes, por más que nos consideremos familia. Es normal que cosas como estás pasen al manipular el destino.

— _Aun así, no quisiera que fueras. Si en verdad deseas conocer a Atsushi, puedes hacerlo en otro momento._

—Este es el momento. Si no lo hago, tal vez no haya un después para nadie —el aire fresco de Yokohama lo abrazó, y de pie, bajo uno de los árboles que adornaban la acera, vio al chico, somnoliento y bostezando con pocas ganas de estar ahí pero muy comprometido con su deber.

Sonrió.

—¿Vive una buena vida?

— _Tendrás que preguntárselo_ —respondió Hobb, resignada y con una pizca de alegría por el reencuentro.

—Eso haré.

El agente cerró su mente, yendo hacia Atsushi Nakajima.

—Midori.

El repentino comentario sin presentación previa le valió una mirada cargada de confusión y desconfianza.

—En Midori hay un buen restaurante que me gustaría visitar —se explicó.

En la trama natural del destino no habría sido su primer encuentro, sino el tercero, después de solicitar el apoyo de la agencia y conducirlos a la infiltración en la Port Mafia, al rescate de Sanderson que había quedado atrapado en su habilidad. Rothfuss habría dudado varias veces en hablar con Atsushi para conocerlo, y la tercera vez, sería la vencida, una cena ajena a los monstruos que extendían las garras entorno al cuello de Japón para estrangularlo.

Sin un por qué real que justificara el compartir trayecto, Rothfuss aprovecharía los minutos que le quedaban para hablar, preguntar y saber que valió la pena el nudo en su hilo rojo, y así, sin remordimientos, enfrentarse con lo inevitable al convertirse en uno de los sucesos determinantes del futuro que Hobb y Higashino eligieron.

* * *

 **V**

 _Narita_

Besó la frente de Rampo, acurrucado en su pecho. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la línea de su espalda, de la nuca a los glúteos, de la cintura a los omoplatos. El mejor detective Japón suspiró en sueños removiéndose en sus brazos, balbuceando sobre dulces, entrelazando sus piernas para asegurarse de que no se iría, de que era suyo. Fukuzawa sonrió, una expresión breve y privada, aspirando el aroma dulce que emanaba de la piel cálida y cubierta de sus caricias, de sus besos.

Rampo era tan transparente en sus celos, pese a la madurez con la que había tomado la difícil decisión de quedarse ahí, en Narita.

Dibujó círculos en su espalda, cariñoso y atento, rumiando respecto al plan de Hobb. El reloj colgado en la pared a su derecha marcaba cada vez menos para que el destino tirara de sus hilos, contrajera el tejido, y diera forma a uno de los tantos futuros posibles convirtiéndolo en presente. Un futuro que sería triunfo y derrota, aunque aún faltaba determinar para quiénes.

Sujetando el borde de la colcha, la subió, cubriendo la desnudes de ambos con la que se refugiaron de la impotencia y la frustración. No era lo suficientemente hipócrita para mentirse y fingir que el sacrificio que hacía, disponiendo de Atsushi y Dazai a voluntad de Hobb, era por el bien común. No. La verdad era egoísta, y estaba ahí, con él.

En el pasado había permitido que la razón guiara sus acciones, y eso no consiguió más que pesar. Esta vez, dejaría que el corazón decidiera. Protegería a Rampo, la Agencia que creó para verlo florecer, y cuanto amaba. Luego lidiaría con los arrepentimientos, que serían menos de los que alguna vez tuvo —y aún tenía— con Higashino.

El detective despertó y alcanzó su mejilla reconociendo su preocupación. No hubo diálogos, no hubo sino un mudo acompañamiento que se patinó a un beso. Rampo se colocó encima de sus caderas, con las rodillas a los costados hundidas en el colchón, y las manos apoyadas en su torso, invitándolo a hacer lo único que les queda hasta el alba: amarse.

* * *

 **VI**

 _Yokohama_

Estornudó dos veces. El aire fresco en esa parte de Yokohama soplaba en su espalda, y él, torpemente, apenas si vestía con un modesto cambio de ropa. Una decisión que excluyó los reportes del clima, por causa del sueño que tenía que ignorar por cumplir con su deber. Volvió a estornudar, y un pañuelo le fue ofrecido por P. Rothfuss, el gigante robusto que sobresalía en la multitud.

—Estoy bien, gracias —negó, pasando una mano por la nuca, incomodo por el exceso de atención, en la ausencia de conversación y el sobrante de miradas, del que se sentía objeto por parte del agente. No era desagradable, había que aclarar, pero sí más de lo esperado—. El restaurante queda por aquí, ¿cierto?

Rothfuss dio un vistazo a su entorno entrecerrando los ojos y asintió. Según le había comentado, hacía mucho que estuvo en Yokohama, por lo que le costaba ubicarse.

Que extraño, pensó, rememorando el recado que lo condujo a fungir de guía, entregado por Hunter al acudir a su habitación, con la supuesta autorización de Kunikida y Dazai. El agente parecía haber tomado el vuelo de improvisto desde ., no traía equipaje, ni se mostraba especialmente preocupado por la reunión que tendría tras la cena con el resto del equipo de la CIP y la Agencia. Estaba total y absurdamente absorto en su andar por Midori, como si nada más importara o valiera la pena.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —preguntó Rothfuss tras una larga duda que se dibujó en su rostro bonachón.

Con una pizca de recelo alargó la pausa en su plática casual, refugiándose en los hombros en alto, acostumbrado a la gracia que causaba el platillo.

— _Chazuke_.

—¿El que se hace con los sobrantes y ciruela encurtida?

Asintió.

—Creo que a donde vamos podría pedirlo —dijo para sí el agente, mostrando verdadero interés en la comida preferida de un chico al que apenas si conocía.

Vaya que Dazai-san tenía razón, advirtió, todos aquellos dotados con poderes sobrenaturales eran… extraños.

—¿Y qué más te…?

— _Brave Story._

La voz vino de detrás, secundada por el sonido de un lanza perforando la espalda y las entrañas de Rothfuss, que cayó al suelo, siendo naciente de un charco de sangre que se desperdigó por la acera espantando a los transeúntes que gritaban, abriendo un espacio en el que Atsushi se giró encontrándose con Miyabe.

La _yakuza_ juntó las manos en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Ha sido maravilloso pelear contigo. Afortunadamente —tronó los dedos y varias espadas se lanzaron en su contra—… esto acaba aquí.

A esa distancia le fue imposible esquivarlas, y terminó con los brazos y las piernas perforadas y sujetas contra la pared, en una excelente vista del agente herido.

Atsushi transformó sus extremidades en las del tigre. Miyabe volvió a tronar los dedos y una nube de lanzas y espadas, de distintos países y tiempos, arremetieron, reteniéndolo y pintando de rojo el suelo, acompañado de desgarradores gritos y ramalazos punzantes.

—Me han dicho que una de las propiedades del tigre es la regeneración —la _yakuza_ desclavó una cimitarra de su pierna, recorriendo el revés curvo y sin filo de la hoja con el índice—. Y por lo visto —señaló con la punta los sitios recuperados donde lo hirió durante su pelea en la madrugada— es muy rápida.

Alzó en ristre el arma.

—¿Crees que sea lo suficiente para que sobrevivas si se te corto la cabeza?

Tras las emboscadas anteriores debió imaginar que algo así ocurriría, estar a atento a su alrededor. Un reproche fugaz y tardío para el fin que se precipitaba sobre su cuello, con el silbido del sable trazando una curva descendente en la bruma de dolor que evitaba que pensara en huir.

— _The Kingkiller Chronicle_ —balbuceó entre borbotones de sangre Rothfuss, dirigiendo la diestra en línea diagonal a Miyabe. Con un alarido de su parte la temperatura del área descendió abruptamente, y de la palma de su mano brotó una furiosa lengua de fuego que la hizo retroceder de un salto.

Colocándose penosamente en pie, el agente tosió, escurriéndole por las comisuras de los labios ríos de sangre que se confundía con su barba. Apuntó a Atsushi con los dedos hacia el piso, cerró el puño, y este sintió que el aire le era arrebatado de los pulmones, y en la misma acción las lanzas y espadas se desclavaron, atraídas por un vórtice invisible que incluso lo proyectó sobre un auto.

—Lo siento —debido a sus heridas era obvio que no alcanzaba a medir la intensidad de su habilidad.

Tambaleante, Atsushi bajó del auto y se apresuró a recibir el peso del hombretón con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Todo está bien —cayó de rodillas, debilitado por el propio daño—. Tenemos que llamar a Yosano-san. Ella puede curarlo —sacó su celular del bolsillo, olvidando que perdieron contacto con el resto de la Agencia, e intentó marcar. Sus dedos, empapados de granita líquido, resbalaron en las teclas cubriendo los números.

El agobio de ver a la muerte a la cara lo dominó, trayendo a su mente cuando Tanizaki y Naomi fueron heridos de gravedad por Akutagawa. Desde entonces cada día, cada misión, significó un riesgo constante, pero quizás se enfrentó a los peligros con la certeza de que contaba con la Agencia, de que Yosano estaría ahí para curar a sus amigos, y de que él no necesitaba más que aguardar a que sus heridas sanaran. Tal vez había dependido demasiado de eso, y en una situación inesperada, sin Yosano, sin nadie, el miedo volvía en el estado puro en que lo experimentó la primera vez.

Miedo a la muerte.

Conmoción.

* * *

 **VII**

El encargo con la policía local de Midori se alargó. La saña con que fue perpetrado el asesinato por parte de la 893, desató tal oleada de terror e indignación en el público, que el detective a cargo había sido particularmente quisquilloso con los detalles de la información que la Port Mafia proporcionó. No los culpaba, el caso resonaría en el ambiente internacional no sólo por los bajos índices de homicidios del país, sino por la revelación de una organización delictiva sobrenatural al nivel de la Port Mafia, y les urgía contar con la mayor cantidad de datos posibles. Si algo le molestó de lo ocurrido, fue que pese a ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos por estar frente a él, la _yakuza_ , en un día, había conseguido darles el coraje para recibirlo en pos de un mal que consideraban peor.

Aunque tenía que agradecer que la tarea despejó su mente de cierto… estorbo.

Iría directo a casa, se daría una ducha, y tal vez cenaría con Gin si es que Higuchi no la acaparaba como estaba haciendo desde hacía unos días. Gin lucía feliz con ella, pese a la diferencia de edades, por lo que esperaba que no tuviera que preocuparse más de lo necesario. Si su hermana era feliz, él lo sería.

Caminó de regreso por donde vino. Escuchó gritos del lado contrario, y enseguida varios impactos. La sensación aprensiva en su meñique regresó, estrangulando y halando en esa dirección, apagando su racionalidad.

Corre, le decía una voz en su interior, ¡apresúrate!

Yendo a contracorriente de un alud aterrorizado, Akutagawa hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el paso. Volvió a escuchar impactos, y al ver una explosión rojiza usó a _Rashomon_ para impulsarse fuera de la histérica marabunta humana, clavando garras en los edificios cercanos, aterrizando a unos metros del epicentro del desastre.

Ahí lo vio, arrodillado con un desconocido moribundo, intentando usar su celular en medio de una batalla en la que su contrincante, una mujer dotada con una habilidad que la rodeaba de decenas de lanzas y espadas, tomaba ventaja de su pesadumbre, acercándose.

La mujer apuntó con el índice y el medio a Atsushi y el hombre. Su escolta de metal y filo se preparó reculando para tomar vuelo y precipitarse a la orden de su ama.

Instigado por el hilo en su meñique se arrojó a la batalla. _Rashomon_ engulló el espacio y anuló el ataque al interponerse. Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera analizarlo, rendido al deseo de proteger a Atsushi, contraatacó.

— _¡Rashomon: Murakumo!_

La bestia negra rodeó su brazo formando un apéndice alargado, de sus dedos hasta atravesar el pecho de la mujer.

* * *

 **VIII**

—Miyabe ha muerto.

La noticia se propagó en eco por la habitación como una amarga sombra, interrumpida por el levantar de Yoshimoto. Al cerrarse la puerta tras la joven _yakuza_ , Mull recogió el celular de la mesa de centro, alrededor de la cual esperaron el resultado del combate, apagando el altavoz y dando indicaciones a Katayama de volver a la base.

—Akutagawa, de la Port Mafia, intervino.

Tirando el puño contra el recargabrazos, Higashino dio muestra de emociones, de rabia y frustración.

—¡Esto no debía pasar! —estalló. Justo para eso había impedido que Yoshimoto fuera, obstaculizando su mandato inicial.

Enviar al dueto habría suprimido el elemento sorpresa. reduciendo a noventa y siete por ciento las posibilidades de vencer. Ese tres por ciento de incertidumbre disminuía a la mitad prescindiendo de Yoshimoto.

Akutagawa. Hobb apostó por él, a tirar de su destino para cumplir con el minúsculo porcentaje que evitó que asesinara al tigre también.

—Cierto es que no era el escenario ideal, pero era uno de los posibles, y Hobb logró que se diera.

—¡Su maldita tejedora!

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, _padre_?

Mordiendo la yema del pulgar, Higashino sopesó las opciones.

—Lo único que nos queda —le dedicó una mirada penetrante—. Empieza con los preparativos. Si Hobb aceptó sacrificar a Rothfuss permitiendo que viniera a Japón, y movió al perro de la Port Mafia para proteger al tigre, entonces enviará a Dazai por él, por Nakahara —sus labios temblaron de desprecio—. Tenemos que adelantarnos —se colocó en pie—. Ellos tienen una tejedora, nosotros tenemos un domador.

Mull inclinó la cabeza tomando la mano de Higashino para besar su dorso, aceptando su orden.

Era hora de hacer que los monstruos salieran a danzar y despedazarse.

* * *

 **IX**

 _Seattle, ._

" _Dile a Deborah que nunca la culpé por nada, que fui feliz sabiendo que Atsushi es amado"_ , la última voluntad de Rothfuss, transmitida por su _manna_ , retumbaba en sus recuerdos junto con su calidez sin resentimientos, empujando un torrente de lágrimas que corrían por su semblante firme y cansado, más que por la edad, por la vida y la culpa.

Hobb inspiraba largo, esforzándose por mitigar el dolor de la perdida, pese a que este traía consigo el peso de las decisiones a lo largo de dos décadas.

El plan, rebelado un año atrás a Yukichi, sólo había sido manipular a Dazai y Atsushi para obtener una victoria sin bajas de parte de ellos, de los "buenos". Por terquedad había excluido uno de los elementos esenciales, a su mejor amigo y guardaespaldas, y al final eso había colocado la soga en su cuello, haciendo que Higashino optara por atacarlo antes de lo previsto, del restaurante, de permitir que conociera a Atsushi.

En ese _amidakuji_ (2) gigantesco al que pretendía ganarle la partida, se le estaban acabando las líneas horizontales, y las que quedaban para la destrucción o la salvación, eran cada una más arriesgada que la otra. Sólo rogaba no tener que perder a nadie más, y no por su obstinación.

Al menos agradecía haber permitido que Yukichi y Higashino coincidiera. Ese acierto concedió una oportunidad al hacer que el _padre_ de la _yakuza_ no fuera, de inmediato, tras Chuuya Nakahara al enterarse que era el nudo principal. De haberlo hecho habría matado a Dazai antes de lo debido, y desatado la maldición de Mull.

Una elección correcta por tres erróneas que le costaron demasiado. No haber pedido el apoyo de Yukichi hacia tres años, y haber ocultado su papel a Rothfuss, fueron dos. La importante, el origen de todo, había sido negar compasión.

* * *

 **X**

 _Yokohama, Japón. 1997._

—¡No debí haberte escuchado!

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho, Yukichi?, ¿ir a cada escondrijo de la Port Mafia blandiendo tu _katana_ como un solitario y enloquecido samurái, buscando a Higashino?

—¡Hubiera hecho lo necesario para rescatarlo!

—¡Nada pudo haberlo salvado! —la verdad disparada por Hobb corta la discusión en el pasillo.

Ovillado en una esquina de la habitación japonesa, envuelto en una gruesa cobija, la radiante sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Higashino se ha apagado. En vez de alegría contagiosa y despreocupada, una lóbrega oscuridad hunde sus ojos carentes de vida, sellando sus labios, forzando una respiración lenta que apenas si mueve las alas de su nariz.

Quieto en un sitio, confundiéndose con la media luz, inhala y exhala. Repite el proceso varias veces. Afuera, la discusión se traslada del grito a los reclamos sin sentido, a los "hubieras" y "hubiera". En esa calma sus dedos se sueltan de la cobijan y van a sus muñecas. Acaricia las venas. Presiona. Hunde las uñas. Rasca, cada vez más profundo. Se abre la piel, la sangre brota, no hay dolor, hay desesperación, hay deseos de morir, ¡y grita!

Fukuzawa entra y se queda petrificado. Hobb se arrodilla e intenta detenerlo.

Higashino pelea por seguir hurgando en la carne, por encontrar sus venas y arrancarlas. La cobija se aparta, y en el revuelo, el camisón, que ha sido con cuanto consiguieron vestirlo, descubre marcas de cortadas, de golpes, de mordidas, de besos, de rasguños, que van de sus pies, suben por sus rodillas, se internan en sus muslos, se pierden en su entrepierna y glúteos, reptan por su vientre y espalda hasta el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y manos.

El mensaje de la Port Mafia en su forma más cruenta: "no permitiremos la instauración de la CIP en Japón". Un mensaje entregado con la inocencia destruida de un agente, capturado y arrojado a los perros de la escoria que conformaban sus filas, convertido en su juguete por semanas.

La CIP había amenazado el territorio de la Port Mafia, y ellos habían ido tras la única debilidad que tenían: el amor.

* * *

 **XI**

 _Yokohama, Japón. Presente._

El semblante de Hunter, apoyada en la pared del estudio a espaldas de sus compañeros, se ensombreció fugaz y se recompuso. Malas noticias, pensó Dazai de inmediato. La directora Hobb podría estar comunicándole alguna baja, sí, una importante por la manera en que, a pesar de mantener la entereza, sus ojos se humedecieron. Abercrombie y Harkness, por lo visto, aun no se esteraban y era probable que no estuviera planeado que supiera de inmediato, pues continuaban hablando sin inmutarse.

—Kunikida dormirá un buen rato más —Abercrombie acercó su silla a la de Harkness—, así que no debemos preocuparnos por él.

—Bien —respondió Dazai negándose a tomar asiento, permaneciendo de pie delante de los agentes—. Ya sé que mi compañero desafortunadamente seguirá quejándose de mis intensos de suicidio, y que su directora tiene la habilidad de mover, sin autorización del director Fukuzawa, a uno de los activos de Agencia —soltó, encaminándose presuroso al por qué se encontraba ahí, esperando, en lugar de buscar a Chuuya—…

El nombre bastó para secarle la garganta. Una mano pequeña y delgada, masculina pese al refinamiento de sus gestos y la cadencia de sus movimientos, recorrió su torso por debajo de la ropa, de la clavícula hasta el límite impuesto por el cinturón, liberando un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Una alucinación sensorial, tuvo que decirse para mantener la cordura. Presionó los dientes.

—¿Pasa de nuevo?

—¿Pasa qué? —le devolvió el cuestionamiento a Harkness y leyó la respuesta en su tranquilidad. Ella sabía.

Abrió la boca para exigir una explicación, y Harkness lo atajó.

—Eso que piensas que son pesadillas o alucinaciones —colocó sus dedos en la posición que adoptaría para sostener un par de agujas de tejer—, Dazai, son en realidad recuerdos —tomó aire—. _All Souls_.

La agente alargó una mano y cazó un hilo invisible en el aire, tiró, y miles, de diversos grosores y colores, aparecieron a su vista, revueltos, siguiendo todas direcciones en un sinsentido que lo rodeaba o conectaba con su persona. Enganchó uno rojo y haló. Dazai lo sintió en su meñique. Al levantarlo notó que varios se enmarañaban en su longitud. Quiso tocarlo. El hilo se disolvió.

—Ese es el problema contigo —Harkness suspiró—. Tu habilidad condenó a Chuuya Nakahara.

¿Condenar?, ¿recuerdos?, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, se preguntó con un dolor de cabeza creciente. Las sienes le palpitaban.

—Pasa el destino. Sólo eso —Abercrombie pareció leer su mente—. _I held your hand through all of these years [T: Yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años]_ (3)

La desgastante y repetitiva estrofa se reinició en respuesta… _But you still have all of me [T: Pero tú aun tienes todo de mi]_ (3).

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

Primero una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. Pensé que podría publicar a tiempo, pero varias cosas pasaron y apenas hoy me es posible hacerlo. Aun así, ojalá que disfruten el capítulo (en el que creí conveniente aclarar más los sitios donde se desarrolla, para su comodidad), y prometo que el siguiente no tardará tanto. De hecho, ya tengo terminado el capítulo ocho, el preámbulo del fin, y sólo hace falta corregir.

Así pues, me despido, agradeciendo como siempre, y de todo corazón, sus mensajes, sus comentarios / reviews, el que me regalen un voto o un kudo, que compartan la historia, cada acción suya respecto a Insane Dream, porque es gracias a todo eso —a ustedes— que está loca idea sigue adelante. En verdad, mil gracias.

Que tengan una excelente semana, y no leemos la siguiente porque habrá actualización.

Agradecimiento especial a Azuki Tsukiyomi por apoyarme con la corrección de este capítulo.

 _Referencias:_

1\. Frase original de "Indigno de Ser Humano" de Osamu Dazai.

2\. El _amidakuji_ es un juego japonés de lotería utilizado para crear reparticiones justas. Se hace trazando líneas verticales, colocando en sus puntas superiores el nombre de los participantes, y en las inferiores lo que puede tocarles. Para saber qué toca a quién, se cubren los nombres y los objetos, y cada participante traza hasta tres líneas horizontales que unan dos verticales. El resultado se revela al descubrir la parte superior e inferior, siguiendo, una a una, las puntas superiores hacía las inferiores, desviándose hacía la derecha cuando se coincida con una línea horizontal hasta llegar al final.

Para mayor información: wiki/Amidakuji

3\. My Immortal de Evanescence.


	9. Consecuencia

_«Estaba de espaldas a Honma, demasiado rígido como para tratarse de un alma en pena, y sin embargo proyectando la misma desolación, la misma soledad.»_

La Sombra del Kasha de Miyuki Miyabe

* * *

8\. Consecuencia

* * *

 **I**

 _Yokohama, 1998._

Rasca compulsivamente las cicatrices y las vuelve a ocultar en las mangas del suéter de un conjunto umbroso, sin colores, disfraz de sombra que en la penumbra del bar lo convierte en una figura invisible, un cliente —como tantos— queriendo ahogar su miseria en el alcohol. Vacía el trago de sake en su garganta. El líquido escose y le caliente la sangre. Contiene el llanto que le queda en los desgastados lagrimales, estos se inflan avivando recuerdos. Asquerosos recuerdos que quisiera no tener.

Los besos de Fukuzawa y sus halagos, los gemidos dulces y las caricias lascivas y tiernas, ya no existen. En su lugar, piel y mente recuerdan el miedo, el terror, el coraje, el dolor, la vergüenza y el placer obligado. Manos tocando su intimidad forzándolo a responder, a ser un objeto usado, golpeado, marginado, penetrado. Bocas mordiendo, maldiciendo, burlándose, ordenando, lamiendo, besando, riendo, ultrajando. Desgarros, llanto, el sabor de fluidos diversos y detestables que empujan una arcada de asco.

Querer morir.

Sentirse culpable.

Todo acudía a su mente una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Tortura repetitiva que no paraba, presente en cada milímetro de piel, y que lo empujaba a recordar la peor parte: la negativa de Fukuzawa a vengarlo.

Hace una señal al mesero. El chico, apenas lo suficiente mayor para trabajar en un sitio como ese, se apresura.

—Tráeme la botella entera.

No muy seguro, mas sin forma de negarse, el mesero obedece, y en un minuto la botella del fermentado de arroz es apurada por el cuello hasta sus penas.

Suplicó, ¡rogó!, a Fukuzawa que usara los recursos de esa maldita organización (a un paso de desintegrarse en Japón por su causa) para vengarlo… ¡tenía el modo de hacerlo!, gritaba para sus adentros. ¡¿Es qué no lo amaba?! ¡Bastaba una orden para que la Policía Militar se movilizara!, y no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera, lo veía claro en esos ojos que lo evitaban, que lo veían deshacerse con ofensiva compasión. No lo hacía por Hobb, la mujer que aprovechaba su sufrimiento para hacerlo "razonar" y entender que el amor y el trabajo no compaginaban.

Ríe para sí, porque la directora ganó.

—¿Tan divertida es tu desgracia?

Alta, sonrisa ancha de dientes perfectos, cabello cóncavo abrazando su garganta, atuendo sencillo de cuello alto y negro en el que resalta un collar dorado, de porte distinguido y etéreo, una joven atemporal en sus rasgos se sienta junto a él en su mesa. En su mano enguantada sostiene una copa con un líquido rojizo, muy espeso y opaco para tratarse de vino.

—¿Quién eres? —una pregunta automática con la que Higashino arruga la frente.

—Presentaciones. Insignificantes, sobradas, que nos gusta hacer. Los nombres nos dotan de falsa seguridad —deja la copa en la mesa.

—¿Quién eres? —insiste.

—Soy alguien que quieres que este aquí —carente de recato alguno, despidiendo un aroma embriagante como el sake, seductora en su voz y en la parsimonia fluida de sus movimientos, aquella criatura se acerca. Su cuerpo esta frío—. Una amiga que se ha dado cuenta que estas en problemas y te ofrece… resolverlos —colocó entre comillas—, vengarte —recorre con la vista su yugular, cual si apuntara al precio a pagar por la oportunidad que ni siquiera el amor le concede, tentándolo en la sobriedad que le queda y en la borrachera furiosa.

—Me agrada.

—Seamos amigos entonces y cumpliré tu deseo, como un genio que sólo pide una cosa a cambio, K. Higashino.

—¿Qué pide el genio?

—Tu entrega para con los míos, las demás criaturas de la noche que se encargarán de satisfacer tu sed —A. Rice sonríe, ofreciendo el pacto que ha de sellar y lo conduciría lejos de Fukuzawa, de quien decía amarlo y se negaba a demostrárselo, y de Yokohama, la bestia que engulló a un pueblerino, deslumbrándolo con su belleza y las promesas de amor; hasta New Orleans, .

* * *

 **II**

 _Yokohama. Presente._

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Harkness. Lágrimas pesadas amenazando con aplastar su compromiso con la misión, por rendirse al dolor de la pérdida de quien consideraba un padre.

Lloró, tocando un hilo degradándose del blanco al negro.

—Lo lamento —con los hombros caídos, Abercrombie se disculpó.

—Era el destino —soltó el hilo, haciéndole saber que entendía que no era culpa de nadie. Jamás lo era.

Debo concentrarme o su muerte será en vano, se dijo apartando el dolor.

—¿Qué tienen que ver estos hilos con el destino, con Chuuya y conmigo? —preguntó Dazai, recompuesto del impacto inicial, receloso con Abercrombie.

Si su compañero no hubiera activado el recuerdo de la canción, el cúmulo de información presente, y del pasado que pugnaba por salir a flote, habrían superado la mente de detective antes de si quiera conseguir explicarle algo. Lamentablemente, el confesar el conocimiento de esa melodía lo colocó en guardia.

—Todo, Dazai —sujetó el hilo rojo que se evaporó al contacto con él—. Estos hilos son el destino en sí, y la razón por la cual Chuuya está en poder de la 893.

»Verás —se apresuró a añadir, evadiendo una interrupción—, suelen malentenderse como sinónimos "destino" y "futuro", cuando el futuro deriva y es parte del destino, y el destino es un conjunto complejo de pasados cumplidos, presentes, y futuros posibles.

Sujetó un puñado de hilos y tiró, revelando un tejido de vibrantes colores intercalados con opacos, creado intrincados diseños cuyo centro giraba en torno a hilos blancos y rojos, surgiendo más allá de la pared que cruzaba indolente, y llegaba a manos de la Tejedora, inacabado, con los bordes deshilachados.

—Este es el destino y puede leerse de mil formas. Uno puede ver el pasado, adelantarse cinco segundos y divisar el tramo más probable, ver los nudos importantes que llevarán a un resultado en particular o los futuros posibles. Hay miles de formas de leerlo, y el destino tiene miles de formas de ser. Posibilidades. Probabilidades. El destino es pasado —señaló el tramo confeccionado—, presente —acarició los hilos que lentamente se amarraban continuando la magnífica creación infinita— y futuro —sus dedos siguieron el ancho aun no tejido de los hilos— urdidos.

»En vertical, viajamos al pasado o al futuro o entendemos a una persona por su historia. En horizontal, comprendemos un suceso entero por quienes lo conforman y los hechos que lo produjeron, e incluso, en base a eso, generamos probabilidades para escenarios deseados. Hay distintas habilidades que se mueven encima del telar —levantó la vista encontrándose con las dudas e impaciencia de Dazai—. Necesitas saber para comprender.

Desapareció el tejido y sostuvo, solo, en sus dedos, el hilo rojo del detective, del antiguo líder de la Port Mafia.

—Imaginas qué es esto, ¿verdad?

—Una leyenda.

—Real —prosiguió—. Cada suceso importante en el mundo se ancla a uno de estos, pues son los únicos con la fuerza para soportar el peso del tramo que han de mover. Pueden estirarse o contraerse, pero nunca romperse —citó a la leyenda.

—¿Me dirás que tu habilidad te permite mover ese hilo?

Harkness negó.

—Mi habilidad me confiere el poder para mover todos los hilos. Crear casualidades, favorecer oportunidades o coincidencias, pero lo hago a ciegas.

»Así como sucede con su equivalencia física, si no se sabe qué hilo mover con exactitud o cuando, se obtendrá de inmediato lo deseado o inesperado, perturbándose por completo el resultado, el futuro. A diferencia de su equivalente físico en el que el tejido se malogra, este corrige por su cuenta las alteraciones, las tuerce y reencausa, no de maneras gratas.

»Yo tejo —dirigió la vista a su compañero—. Él me guía, es mis ojos.

El agente agradeció esa muestra de fe que le aligeraba el miedo de ser odiado, dada la muerte de Rothfuss. Sí, podía culparlo de haberlo instigado a desempeñar su papel en esa puesta en escena, mas, sabía, que fue tan necesario que lo hiciera como al azar el desenlace.

—Abercrombie ve los distintos puntos a cumplirse para llegar a un objetivo deseado, los nudos que se requieren para consumar un futuro.

—Para que sea posible —la corrigió.

Ella asintió.

—"Posibilidades". Nunca certeza completa.

—Entonces, has alterado los hilos para que la CIP logre vencer a Higashino —resolvió Dazai.

—Sí y no.

»Sí, porque la idea con la incursión más atrevida de la CIP manipulando el destino, es quitar a la 893 definitivamente del camino, en particular, dado que poseen información sobre eventos específicos que deben ocurrir para consolidarse como la principal fuerza criminal, organizacional y sobrenatural en Japón. Y no —jaló el hilo rojo—, porque la historia tiene de protagonistas a Chuuya Nakahara y Dazai Osamu. Nosotros, lo que suceda con la CIP, la 893, la Agencia Armada de Detectives, la Port Mafia y Japón, sólo será mera consecuencia de ustedes.

Atrajo un segundo hilo rojo. Más atrás conectaba en paralelo al de Dazai, y en diagonal con el de Rothfuss y su hilo rojo, que al halar de cada uno resaltó con un enorme nudo enmarañado, una aberración dolorosa.

—Iré —Hunter la sujetó del hombro sirviéndole de asidero, apartándole de la mente su error, y tras recibir su afirmativa, se marchó.

Trenzó el hilo rojo de Atsushi Nakajima y Akutagawa Ryunosuke, a uno azul eléctrico, un gris y un amarillo.

—He alterado los hilos para que ustedes elijan.

Abercrombie activó su habilidad, inundando la habitación de olas neón que rompían en Dazai.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con elegir?! —un hilo morado palpitó surgiendo fugaz del hilo rojo del detective. Harkness lo tocó. Desesperación, el miedo, la sospecha y la barrera cayendo.

—Es tiempo —informó el agente—. Higashino está por hacerlo.

—Noche sin luna y sin estrellas. Noche viva y luminosa —unió el conjunto trenzado, con hilo blanco surgido de su meñique, al rojo principal—. Encarnen en uno —dirigió la vista a Dazai—. Él también está listo.

Abercrombie asintió y tronó los dedos.

— _My Immortal._

* * *

 **III**

Casi medianoche y seguía ahí, en Midori, de vuelta en la estación de la policía local donde un cartel al fondo, en mitad de la pizarra de los anuncios importantes para el público en general, lucía una fotografía suya junto a la palabra en rojo de "se busca", justo encima de la descripción de "altamente peligroso" y la cifra de recompensa por su cabeza. Su posición en la Port Mafia lo colocaba en un estrato de poder demasiado alto para ser tocado, no omitido de los boletines.

—Tienes mala cara ahí —comentó el _jinko_ sentado en la butaca de junto, sus ojos dorados enmarcados en grandes ojeras y enrojecidos por el llanto que apenas cedió, distrayéndose de la sangre empapando sus guantes y camisa al hablar de la foto.

—Tú tampoco sonreirías arrestado por una estupidez, con tu jefe ordenando que te quedes quieto y no hagas alboroto ni asesines a nadie para escapar, dejando que tengan una fotografía tuya que colgar en esos afiches tontos —concedió la explicación.

—¿Una estupidez?

Akutagawa lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Por fin algo capturaba su atención, además de esperar a que la policía tomara su declaración respecto a la muerte del hombre. A él lo indultarían —aludiendo "defensa propia"— del asesinato de la atacante del _jinko_ , no le preocupaba. Tanto que no entendía porque seguía ahí, esperando por voluntad, acompañando a su rival.

Atsushi se decepcionó de su silencio, sumiéndose de nuevo en pensamientos depresivos.

—Recién me nombraron líder de las guerrillas, algunos líderes me llevaron a un bar a beber —notó que contarlo era más bochornoso de lo esperado, y desvió la vista a un punto muerto en el techo, ansiando contrarrestar la pena que no encajaba con él, el perro de la Port Mafia—. Bebí de más, causé alboroto, la policía llegó, los líderes creyeron que era una buena novatada y me abandonaron a mi suerte, inconsciente en una mesa. Tal parece que la foto —señaló con la cabeza su imagen—, fue mi "felicitación" no oficial.

Una estupidez que arrancó una risita débil del _jinko_. Sopesó el indignarse y mostrar molestia. No lo hizo, no pudo, como no podía levantarse e irse, y como sentía celos por la consideración que un muerto recibía por parte del muchacho.

¿Celos?, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡No!, él no sentía celos. Imposible.

—Para ser la mafia se escuchan como un grupo amigable.

Giró el rostro para refutar —enojo proveniente de su descubrimiento—, la tontería propuesta por Atsushi. La diminuta sonrisa que quedaba de la risa lo detuvo. Sí. Estaba celoso. Celoso y feliz.

Maldición, ¿por qué?...

* * *

 **IV**

Una muerte nunca era agradable. Comprendía eso y que era humano, y por tanto, capaz de empatizar con los sentimientos implicados en una muerte, por ajeno que fuera al fallecido. Lo comprendía. Lo que no concebía era por qué le afectaba a ese grado lo acaecido al agente Rothfuss. No lo conocía, ni siquiera intercambiaron más allá de ¿cien? palabras o tenido más que minutos de contacto, y aun así el dolor lo devastaba.

Desvaneció la sonrisa cansada de su rostro, esa que apareció por la anécdota de Akutagawa, y clavó la vista en las losas blancas de la estación. Si bien le intrigaba que el miembro de la Port Mafia estuviera ahí, no tenía forma de quejarse. Lo había salvado, y su compañía, por inaguantable que hubiera sido en meses anteriores, lo reconfortaba en esos momentos.

Se quitó los guantes húmedos de sangre. Debo lavarme, pensó, y al ponerse en pie la puerta de la estación, semi vacía, con la mayoría del personal aun realizando las pesquisas iniciales del enfrentamiento en el lugar, se abrió. Hunter entró. Respetando etiquetas, disimuló el duro golpe de ver las manchas de rojo seco en su ropa.

* * *

 **V**

—Sanderson, buenas noches —saludó Higashino haciendo una indicación a Mull para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, cortando la soga que lo ataba a la altura de los tobillos.

Detestando la idea de depender de un _yakuza_ , recargó su peso en Mull. Estaba mareado. La cabeza le punzaba y giraba, moviendo el suelo. El sedante que ocuparon no fue mucho, más si potente, y sus efectos secundarios se mantenían.

—Tenía la idea de ofrecerte una última cena —encaminó a las escaleras, haciendo que Mull lo empujara detrás, casi arrastrándolo—. Pasta, un corte fino, buen vino y pastel de queso —le dedicó una sonrisa por encima de su hombro—. Mi médico insiste en que debo de reducir la cantidad de colesterol y azúcar, y pretendía romper la dieta en tu honor. La última cena de cualquiera debe ignorar parejo las sandeces nutricionales, ¿no te parece?

El parloteo de Higashino pasó de largo en la bruma que conformaba los pensamientos del agente, que en vanos esfuerzos se obligaba a enfocarse en sus compañeros y en su crisantemo.

—Sin embargo…

La reducida comitiva se detuvo en el pasillo principal del edificio. El cabecilla lo hizo acentuando la ominosa noticia a la que el nexo gramatical antecedía; el prisionero se detuvo, primero por inercia, y enseguida por el hueco frío en el estómago al leer, en el silencio, un previo; y Mull hizo el alto como un complemento para que las palabras de Higashino surtieran el efecto buscado.

—Gracias a Hobb, y al afortunado deceso del agente Rothfuss, tendremos que adelantar los planes, saltarnos la cena e ir directo a la diversión.

Rothfuss había muerto…

Las piernas le fallaron a Sanderson. Cayó de rodillas.

Su mejor amigo había muerto. El hombre que más admiraba y respetaba en este mundo, que sacrificó su derecho a ser feliz por ayudar a un niño aceptando ser el conejillo de indias de una niña, y jamás se arrepintió de su destino, pese al dolor, pese a la pena. El hombre que mató al hijo de J. Otsuka por error, por consecuencia del nudo en su hilo rojo, condenándose.

»Aún hoy despierto por las madrugadas con su fantasma en mi cabecera —le contó en una ocasión, sobrepasado por la culpa y el alcohol—. No es un fantasma como los de historias de terror, con el rostro desfigurado y maldiciendo. Es un fantasma real, el de los recuerdos. El de esa noche en la redada.

»Un mes después de estar con Deborah en Japón y dejar al niño en un orfanato, entré al departamento de una desconocida, escuché un ruido y los hilos hicieron resbalar mi dedo en el gatillo.

»¡Bang!

»Recuerdo al niño caer con la yugular abierta. Lo supe de inmediato. Él era mi nudo y fue la razón por la cual no pude acercarme a su madre, quien resultó tener una habilidad útil que Margaret quiso incluir en la CIP. Los archivos de ese día fueron destruidos para ocultar la identidad del tirador que asesinó a su hijo, culpándose al hombre que perseguíamos, y yo me alejé, amándola.

»Era inevitable.

"Era inevitable", decía Rothfuss, con su historia de amor acabando sin empezar. Le remordía haber tomado su sitio junto a Otsuka, con ellos enamorados y forzados a no estar juntos.

Un hilo rojo no siempre significa felicidad. A veces es más un castigo.

Mull lo hizo pararse, caminar e ir hasta una habitación pobremente iluminada.

No reconoció a quien, en posición fetal en una destartalada cama con los cabellos naranjas esparcidos por el colchón, mantenía una queja tatuada en su bello semblante desencajado, sumido en una pesadilla, ni al adolescente escuálido recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Lo que reconoció de inmediato fue al hombre sentado a un lado y a su habilidad, el gato negro ovillado en los brazos del durmiente.

—Murakami… —murmuró sin fuerzas. La energía consumida por tres años de estar atrapado en su habilidad. La voluntad gastada por el miedo de perder a su amor y la agonía de haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **VI**

—Murakami —confirmó Higashino apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro del líder Nakahara, con un brillo en los ojos parecido al de un artista, que orgulloso, observa su pieza maestra—. _Hijo_ —Katayama se envaró, atendiendo de inmediato y colocándose con una rodilla al suelo para activar su habilidad.

— _Socrates koi suru sokuratetsu._

Levantó un brazo, protegiéndose del torbellino que formó la habilidad.

Del tiempo que tenía conociendo a Higashino, un par de años como compañero en la secta de La Princesa Inmortal, el resto a sus servicios, fue espectador de una mutación fascinante y escalofriante. El resentimiento inocente y ciego, se había esfumado hacia mucho, y en su lugar habitaba una calculadora y frívola ansia de destrucción, a la que no le faltaban justificaciones ni a favor ni en contra. Hermoso y aterrador. Triste.

—Mull —el llamado de _padre_ lo apartó de sus reflexiones—. Puedes comenzar.

Hizo una afirmativa con una inclinación respetuosa tras sentar a Sanderson en el suelo contra la pared, arremangándose las mangas del suéter.

—Y, un favor enorme —tomó rumbo a la puerta—, encárgate de que nuestro invitado observe con detenimiento, que sufra, y que muera —pidió con la solemnidad con que cualquier anfitrión encarga a sus criados al mejor de sus huéspedes.

Aceptó, viéndolo partir.

—Dame un minuto. El líder de la Port Mafia se encuentra en su límite de estrés psicológico. Habrá que darle un empujoncito extra para que quiebre.

—Adelante, Murakami —dirigió su vista a Sanderson, que incapaz de erguirse, cansado y rendido, los observaba devastado. Entendía que ese fue el juego que jugaron con Otsuka, que la trastornó.

Murakami acarició el lomo de su colega felino. El gato levantó la cabeza, emitiendo un maullido de conformidad, y volvió a meter el hocico entre las patas con un ronroneo. El líder se removió en pesadillas, y gritó. Gritó y lloró, rogando entre alaridos que Dazai volviera, que no lo abandonara, que no se llevara su vida y su corazón.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él —dijo a Sanderson, formando un triángulo con los índices y pulgares encima de la frente humedecida del líder—. En un momento estarás sufriendo lo mismo.

Su habilidad permitiría que cada persona involucrada con el mafioso se infectara por los monstruos que habitaban su pena. Los monstruos saldrían a danzar, a reclamar por consortes a la Port Mafia, la Agencia y la CIP, y los harían trizas con su maldición.

 _—Fablehaven_.

Chuuya, la llave que abría la puerta a la destrucción de los guardias principales de Japón.

* * *

 **VII**

El cielo de medianoche en Yokohama. La luna llena vertió en los bordes de sus nubes una fantasmagórica luz azulada y blanquecina. Lágrimas del pasado que renunciando a la naturaleza trágica de víctimas convirtiéndose en ejecutoras, siguiendo el auto negro, abandonando la guarida de la _yakuza_.

En el asiento trasero, ojos cerrados, Higashino revivió los recuerdos que nunca se ausentaron. Los felices, del chiquillo enamorado; los dolorosos, de la soledad desamparada en las fauces de las bestias; los amargos, del hazmerreír humano intentando sanar e implorando piedad al amor; los del pertrecho arrastrado a . con una promesa, que empujó a un adefesio, a él, al _padre_ de la _yakuza_ , a emerger de la porquería como una insecto emerge de su pupa.

La Princesa Inmortal lo atrajo, bebiendo de su sangre, convirtiéndolo en uno de los acólitos mortales a su servicio, y le estaba agradecido, pese a las tensiones en los meses que precedieron a su salida de la secta. Si Rice no lo hubiera llevado a New Orleans, haciéndole creer que una criatura inmortal como ella entendía la finitud de la vida humana, y la prisa que conlleva por cumplir en un lapso etéreo, anhelos lóbregos e ingenuos; quizás nunca habría reunido el coraje para levantarse y preparar su venganza, creando a la 893.

Le agradecía el empuje de convicción que le dio la espera, y su desinterés en un ser patético que ya no le servía para nada al rebelarse, por el que ni valía la pena pelear. En una existencia basada en la estética, el esfuerzo inútil que disuade en pos de lo perecedero, no es bien visto. Así consiguió volver… con Mull detrás, dispuesto a sacrificarse por él. No tuvo que manipularlo. Sólo lo siguió como hubiera deseado que Fukuzawa hubiera hecho al marcharse de Japón.

¿Por qué nunca pudo a amar a Mull?, conocía la respuesta a medias, o a tres cuartos. De haber amado a Mull su venganza habría perdido sentido, y el infierno que lo abrazó se habría decolorara con el fulgor de un nuevo amor. Soltarse de la venganza y el sufrimiento cada día parecía menos una opción. Y por tanto, su corazón se cerraba y se hacía piedra.

Ordenó a su chofer que no lo despertara hasta entrar a Tokyo, extraviándose de la continuidad de sus memorias sin llegar a Otsuka, a la búsqueda compulsiva desatada al reclutar a una agente de la Interpol; hundiéndose en el asiento.

Anheló esa noche por años, soñó con ella, y mientras los segundos se encaminaban a pintarla, a tejerla, descubría que el deseo seguía ahí, intacto; pero superado por el miedo a sentirse vacío cumpliéndola.

Dormiría. Olvidaría.

La mañana traería consigo la indiferencia o el placer, cuando ya no fuera posible cambiar nada.

* * *

 **VIII**

Hay un gato negro en la habitación a oscuras en la que se encuentra. No es ninguna analogía. El gato está ahí, lo observa con sus enormes y rasgados ojos verdes, recortada su efigie impasible en la negrura por un borde difuminado y blanquecino, apenas perceptible. Una criatura siniestra en su belleza misteriosa y tranquila. Es el cazador de antaño que corre por sus venas, en su emparentada sangre con los grandes felinos, resumido en una criatura diminuta al asecho de él, un humano.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —débil, Chuuya hace frente a su miedo y lo encara.

El gato no responde.

—¡Déjame ir! —exige. No está seguro de donde está, ni si es un sitio real o una ilusión, si está por voluntad o retenido, si es un sueño o una pesadilla. Está cansado, adolorido, en el límite de su fuerza. Es cuanto sabe.

El gato bosteza, azuzando su corta paciencia.

Prepara un improperio que sucumbe en sus labios al surgir de la negrura Dazai, el de mirada alicaída, cruel en sus métodos de tortura y maniobras, tierno en sus besos y caricias. Distinto al amparo de la noche y la bebida, que al escrutinio del día. Su debilidad.

—Chuuya —los _kanjis_ se le pegan a la piel en una caricia incendiaria que le quema el aliento y el alma, que prende en un fogonazo los latidos en su pecho y le tuerce las piernas haciéndolas temblar. El pabilo de su cordura se tambalea, se ennegrece y cae al frente dando con el pecho de Dazai.

Niégate, no es real, no es él, dice su lado lógico, ese cada vez es más lejano, cuyo murmullo se apaga. ¡No te dejes llevar!, se implora. La voluntad se le extingue.

—¿Por qué me olvidaste? —aspira el veneno de su aroma, una esencia embriagante destilada directo de sus recuerdos, del ayer.

—Porque nunca te amé —la declaración se le clava cual daga en el corazón—, porque sólo fuiste un juguete —la empuñadura gira, abriendo un boquete en su pecho con la hoja—, una diversión.

—Chuuya —un pequeño aparece a su lado, lo ve por el rabillo del ojo. Dazai de doce años abrazado a su muslo, sonríe con la inocencia maquinadora que fue desarrollando a lo largo de su estancia en la Port Mafia, y que pese a todo, jamás mostró con él—… eres basura.

Cada memoria, cada recuerdo, cada trozo de su pasado, cada miedo, temor, tristeza, lamento, pena, vergüenza, molestia y furia, mínima y gigante, se desprenden de la oscuridad para asirlo, tirar de su mente, hacerlo gritar, reviviendo uno a uno, segundo a segundo, juntos, en un avalancha avasalladora, las pesadillas que han compuesto su vida, despellejándolo.

El niño ríe cruel, el líder lo besa apático.

—Eres basura —lo asesinan al unisón.

El noveno nudo lo quiebra.

* * *

 **IX**

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _[T: solías cautivarme por tu luz resonante]_

—¿Me quieres, vagabundo? —una ceja alzada en son de burla y reto, labios ligeramente caídos implorando una respuesta sincera, apostando al "sí" o el "no" de un borracho. Ilusionado, lleno de esperanza.

—No te quiero —burlón y tambaleante por el alcohol inundando sus venas.

Un semblante que pretende mantenerse altanero y un cielo nublado en su mirada:

—¡Entonces deja de venir…!

—Te amo —travieso por el whisky, sincero por el amor.

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _[T: ahora estoy atado por la vida que dejaste atrás]_

Resaca.

Madrugada larga y lenta.

El peso cálido de un amante durmiendo en su brazo cortándole la circulación y entumiéndolo.

Girar el rostro.

Descubrir el atardecer disperso por la almohada en torno a la respiración profunda y pausada del amor secreto que está ahí, a su lado, suyo, desnudo, entregado, dormido.

La verdad revelada, el pánico y la huida.

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _[T: tu rostro obsesiona mis sueños una vez agradables]_

»Dile o te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida, Dazai.

El consejo de Odasaku reverberando en la lucidez revuelta por los tragos, empujado por una sonrisa amarga. Cóncava, al presionarlo a ser feliz, a arriesgarse. Convexa, al seguir la espalda de Ango hasta la salida del bar, rumbo a un _omiai*_ concertado por el jefe Mori. Aun entre mafiosos importaban los vínculos matrimoniales, y un activo como Ango, menos propenso al campo de batalla, establecería un enlace relevante para la Port Mafia con alguna hija de un miembro de la Dieta o del bajo mundo.

Comparado con el sufrimiento por el que atravesó su amigo, su hermano, antes de morir (de ver a la persona amada alejarse y traicionarlo), admitir un sentimiento que era correspondido sonaba razonable. Tal vez Chuuya lo aceptaría sin alcohol, tal vez aceptaría irse con él.

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _[T: Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura de mí]_

—Huyamos —la aceptación.

El más bello de los recuerdos… que había olvidado.

Ofuscado por la cantidad de piezas colocadas intempestivamente en un sitio que desconocía vacío, se sostuvo a un librero para no caer, tragando bocanadas de aire.

— _But you still have all of me [T: Pero tú aun tienes todo de mí]_ —repitió, buscando a Abercrombie, quien asintió a su sospecha.

—Todo está de vuelta en su sitio, así que sabes… —los ojos del agente se hicieron blancos, aferrando los dedos en cuña a su cabellera. Jadeó controlándose. Y aquello que quería dominarlo venció. Abercrombie se desplomó al piso, convulsionando.

Dazai adelantó un paso. Harkness se dobló en su sitio abrazándose, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de sus brazos para conservar, con el dolor, la claridad de su mente. El velo blanco cubría sus ojos.

—Mull —dijo entre hipidos, con gruesas lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas—. Empezó. Su maldición. Está uniendo… a todos con la mente de Chuuya —mordió su labio inferior para infligirse daño—. Una tortura larga.

Apartando las implicaciones para Chuuya, Dazai tocó a Harkness en la espalda y ella sonrió condescendiente. Reactivando _All Souls_ , hizo aparecer el hilo rojo alrededor del cual se enlazaba una neblina grisácea, que lo recorría hasta perderse en los distintos hilos que convergían en él, que lo rozaban ocasionalmente o se enredaban en su longitud.

—Es inútil. Mull usa su habilidad potenciada para llegar a través de lo único que nos une a todos y es intangible para ti. El hilo que he manipulado —gritó, dislocando su mueca en una de aflicción mental. Presionó los dientes y las uñas, hasta trazar vetas gruesas de sangre.

Forzándose a permanecer cuerda, haló del hilo rojo, revelando nueve nudos.

—El segundo nudo, un tigre en la vida del criador de un perro —atrajo varios hilos, azules, amarillos, verdes, rosas—. El tercer nudo, recuerdos y pesadillas —hizo dos trenzas—. El cuarto nudo —tragó saliva dando a cada trenza dos ataduras— una coincidencia en el caos. El quinto nudo, la pelea en que tigre y perro advierten su propio destino, y evitan que corras en pos de rescatar a tu amado —rodeó el hilo rojo con las trenzas, en bucles—. El sexto nudo acabó con la voluntad de lucha y permitió su captura —sujetó los bucles en sus extremos por hilos blancos de sus meñiques, estrujando la frente, resoplando por el esfuerzo—. El séptimo nudo es un recuerdo desgarrador y hermoso, propuesta — confeccionó un nudo en el hilo rojo—. El octavo nudo, el origen del doble negro —tensó—. El noveno nudo, la crueldad de un niño.

Hizo vibrar el tejido, mirando al confundido Dazai, interrumpiendo la recitación.

—Tienes que ir a donde Chuuya. Hacerlo elegir lo correcto. El resto lo hará el destino.

Acarició el nudo.

—El décimo nudo —retomó—, concluye el primero. El uróboros. El pacto y la consumación.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué es lo correcto? —quiso saber, asustado por los fragmentos que descifraba—. ¡¿Dónde está Chuuya?!

—Vida y muerte —continuó, ignorándolo—, sol y luna, la combinación de contrarios que al unirse crea algo más refinado y precioso de lo que hubieran podido ser nunca cualquiera de los dos por separado. Irrompible. Sin principio ni fin.

Sujetó los extremos del nudo.

—Todo está de vuelta en su sitio, así que sabrás lo que debes de hacer, lo que pasó, y lo que debe pasar —apretó.

El nudo se ajustó, dejando caer el telón.

Dazai lo supo entonces. Lo recordó por completo.

Las habilidades poderosas conllevaban condiciones igual de complejas. La habilidad de Harkness, en su variante capaz de cambiar el rumbo del destino, no era la excepción, y estaba sujeta a un término sencillo y complicado. Para modificar un hilo rojo requería la aprobación de al menos de uno de los extremos.

El calvario de Chuuya era consecuencia de una elección consciente.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

Penúltimo capítulo.

No hay mucho que decir esta vez, sólo que tengo el corazón a mil, y que las y los amo, ¡cómo no tienen ni idea!, a cada uno de ustedes que deja su voto / kudo, agrega a favoritos, me regalo un comentario / review y / o comparte.

Revisando mis otros ff, me doy cuenta de que nunca había realizado uno tan grande o tan complejo, y que quizás pude haberlo dividido en los pequeños capítulos que conforman cada parte, a la hora de publicar, para hacer menos tediosa la lectura. A la próxima lo haré así.

Los dejo, con una pequeña nota sobre una de las palabras que aparece en el ff, agradeciendo de nuevo su apoyo, y esperando que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

No me odien.

 _Referencias:_

*El _omiai_ es una costumbre japonesa en la que se presentan a dos solteros, con la finalidad de que se conozcan, apuntando a la posibilidad de un matrimonio. Usualmente están presentes los padres durante el primer encuentro, en una cena o comida formal, y posteriormente se le permite un tiempo a solas a los jóvenes, para que platiquen entre ellos y determinen si desean continuar frecuentándose.


	10. Insane Dream I: Juntos

_«Es más, el uróboros simbolizaba nuestra relación. Matthew y yo éramos el enlace alquímico del vampiro y la bruja, de la muerte y la vida, del sol y la luna. Esa combinación de contrarios había creado algo más refinado y precioso de lo que hubiéramos podido ser nunca cualquiera de los dos por separado._

 _Éramos el décimo nudo._

 _Irrompible._

 _Sin fin.»_

Trilogía All Souls: El Libro de la Vida de Deborah Harkness

* * *

9.1. Insane Dream: Juntos

* * *

 **I**

 _Tres años atrás. Yokohama._

—Lo haré.

Furioso, Dazai se levanta empujando la _zaisu_ , volcándola estruendosamente de costado en los tatamis. La madera retumba por encima de la algarabía en una de las cabinas contiguas del restaurante. Se hace una pausa en la celebración de una promoción, y tras unos segundos el festejo vuelve a excluir de su felicidad al cuarteto aferrado al mutismo.

La historiadora y el psicólogo observan al detective, con la serenidad de quienes han visto el futuro y saben qué esperar, inmutables. El detective observa al mafioso, que sentado en su sitio, estoico, gira la copa de vino ordenada por los agentes. La yema de su índice acaricia el borde, recogiendo la descuidada gota que queda de su último trago. Repasa el sabor del líquido amargo y dulce en su boca, y el recorrido que ha trazado calentándole las entrañas. Se pregunta si esta ebrio. Hace un recuento de la mañana y las horas de la tarde. Es su primer trago. Está sobrio, los sentidos alertas, han sido días tranquilos de bien dormir y bien comer, no hay qué altere su estado cognitivo o emocional.

Está siendo racional, como Dazai le enseñó a ser, y como mil veces le pidió que fuera en lugar de entregarse a la impulsividad que fácilmente lo guiaba a una personalidad volátil.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo a su amante, enrojecido de ira, de rabia contenida esperando a que lo confronte. Es estúpido que la única vez que decide hacerle caso, actuando con la cabeza fría, esté en contra de su decisión, de la opción obvia, efectiva y eficaz.

Toma un trago.

¿Es estúpido por ir contra la lógica, o es estúpido porque el idiota se ha rendido a sus sentimientos? Los papeles parecen haberse invertido. Es gracioso. Tanto que lo hace reír y eso aumenta la molestia de Dazai.

—¡No lo harás! —dicta tajante el detective, irguiéndose en firme imposición, usando el porte con el que solía intimidar al bajo mundo sin problemas.

Al bajo mundo, no a él. A él jamás.

—Lo haré, con o sin tu consentimiento, Dazai —se dirige a Harkness ignorando a su excompañero—. Entonces tu habilidad nos trajo hasta aquí —frunce el ceño—. Nos manipulaste para venir.

Harkness niega.

—Tiré de un par de coincidencias cambiando sus reservaciones a este cubículo. Ustedes ya tenían planeado verse —muestra un hilo rosado unido en dos sentidos al rojo, que a la par se acopla a su índice con uno blanco—, desde hace un año han venido haciéndolo. Sostienen a escondidas una relación, planeando su huida —hubo complicidad amistosa y apoyo en la breve sonrisa que dibujó—, viéndose regularmente, manteniendo a ojo público una relación distante y conflictiva.

—¿La CIP nos ha estado espiando? —pese a la calma en su pregunta, Dazai no puede ocultarle a Chuuya un atisbo de sorpresa. No los había notado. Para alguien capaz de dar cuenta de detalles minúsculos, era un shock.

—No, pero tenemos nuestros modos de conocer esos detalles. Videntes. Para la manipulación del destino es necesario conocer las variantes, más allá de su presente y el rol que se planea asignarles.

—Lo relevante es que entiendan que Harkness tiene que manipular su hilo rojo para destruir a la 893 —interviene Abercrombie reencausando la conversación—. Que el agente Sanderson tuviera que encerrarse en el libro juega en nuestra contra, y acelera las probabilidades de que la 893 se consolide como una fuerza peligrosa para Japón, y la estabilidad internacional. Higashino contaba con la información para llegar ahí, y este desliz no hizo más que reducir las opciones de entre las que debe elegir para conseguirlo.

—Y ustedes reducirán esa cantidad a su favor.

Abercrombie asiente a la confirmación de Chuuya.

—Es la alternativa más arriesgada. Higashino no sospecharía de ella, no viniendo de la CIP.

Una apuesta a todo o nada, piensa, cayendo en cuenta de un detalle.

—Cuando entramos aquí y nos hablaron de la CIP, de Higashino y la 893, de usar nuestro hilo rojo, y que para hacerlo requerían de nuestra aprobación, por el sufrimiento que conllevaría —deja la copa en la mesa baja, deshaciendo la postura _seiza_ , viendo a Dazai.—… no se referían a ambos.

Él lo había entendido desde el inicio, por eso se negó con tal vehemencia a su aceptación, porque la pregunta realizada en plural en realidad era en singular.

— _Ningen Shikkaku_ es una habilidad problemática —alega Harkness—. Ni siquiera mi habilidad puede ejecutar una acción respecto a Dazai, sea en su persona o en su destino, en tanto este vivo. Por lo que deberás cargar con la totalidad del peso de las modificaciones —en su semblante había dolor. La agente parecía entender, por experiencia, la extensión de la advertencia.

—¿Por qué decirme? —Dazai da un paso, protector de Chuuya, que sopesaba con cuidado las palabras de Harkness.

—Porque aunque sólo es necesaria la aprobación de una de las partes, involucrarlos a los dos aumenta las posibilidades de triunfo —tenso, suelta a la defensiva Abercrombie.

—Ciertamente —continúa la agente, exigiendo serenidad—, de poder modificar ambas partes la tensión en el hilo, el sufrimiento, sería dividido equitativamente. Al no ser posible por tu habilidad, que estés informado nos dará una ventaja al final, al salir del trance y apoyar a Chuuya.

Dazai aprieta los puños.

—Quieren usarnos, nos neguemos o…

—No —Chuuya se coloca en pie.

Toma su mano y lo gira un cuarto de vuelta.

—Piensa, vagabundo —le tilda la frente en un regaño—, ¿qué harías tú con la información que tienen para lograr su objetivo?

El amor es una luz que puede otorgar claridad en la oscuridad, fuerza y esperanza, y también puede cegar y ofuscar. Para un hombre acostumbrado a tener los pies en la tierra, a la calma calculadora, alejado de las emociones y las sensaciones que hacen humanas a las personas, el amor es un peligroso y desconocido instinto irracional. Y Dazai se dejaba llevar por él sin frenos, sintiendo, después pensando. Por actuar así rechazaría la única opción real que tenían de escapar, de dejar todo en orden, de ser felices.

Un año había transcurrido, de que Dazai se marchó de la Port Mafia y se unió a la Agencia Armada de Detectives, en busca de formas para sepultar sus pasados e irse. Sin embargo, seguían estancados. Amaban esa ciudad y a su gente, y no podían fugarse sin un gramo de responsabilidad.

—Harkness nos da una oportunidad —suplicante se levanta en la punta de los pies—. Si las cosas salen bien, tú y yo podremos partir y no dejar pendientes, soltarnos de Yokohama, de la Port Mafia, de la Agencia —lo besa, en una promesa y traición—. Así que sí, lo haré. Soportaré el peso de los nudos, y tú estarás ahí como siempre has estado, para ser mi soporte al final —sonríe.

Asustado por la intensión de Chuuya, Dazai trata de alejarse.

El mafioso no lo permite, dobla el codo y le encesta un golpe en el estómago. Sin aire, el detective se precipita hacia la mesa. Lo detiene con un brazo por el pecho y golpea tras su nuca desvaneciéndolo.

Con cuidado deposita a su amante en el suelo.

—Quien debía aceptar era yo, y asegurarme de que él no interfiriera.

—Jamás habría permitido que lo hicieras, pero tenía que saber —Harkness pasó un mechón de cabello tras de su oído.

—Será un dolor en el trasero cuando recuerde —pero habrá valido la pena, se dijo.

Suspira, endureciendo la mirada

—Hazlo. Danos la oportunidad de ser felices. Lo soportaré —añade, más para sí y por convencerse, que para los demás.

—Los nudos te harán vulnerable, van a obligarte a sufrir —hala del hilo rojo que une los meñiques de Dazai y Chuuya.

—No importa. Estará bien si conseguiremos estar juntos —alza la copa al sentarse apurando su contenido. Valor. Lo necesitaba.

—No es garantía del cien por ciento. Es un reajuste a dos posibilidades —elige hilos de varios colores que anuda, trenza y entreteje. Quería disuadirlo por educación.

—Estoy bien con ello. Es mejor que seguir en este limbo de incertidumbre.

—La modificación a 10 nudos del hilo rojo, debe perseguir, independiente del destino general, la felicidad o infelicidad de los extremos. Ustedes elegirán —baja los hombros con una sincera disposición a permitirle retroceder, que respondía a culpas pasadas reflejadas en sus ojos bambú—. ¿Quieres conocer los efectos del primer nudo?

—¿Me ayudará en algo?

La agente niega.

—Entonces no. Hazme un favor —mira a Dazai, tumbado a su lado—, sé que por su habilidad no vivirá ningún nudo, pero si existe alguna repercusión que pueda haber en este idiota, aplázala hasta que sea necesario.

—Te prometo que haré lo posible —pacta la promesa y teje—. El primer nudo _empieza con la ausencia y el deseo, empieza con sangre y miedo, empieza con el descubrimiento (1)_ del olvido y la sentencia no presagiada.

Un año desapareció. El año que hacía la diferente entre el juego de un borracho, y la declaración sincera de un hombre enamorado.

El primer nudo, el castigo tardío que el amante debió asumir por el amor que lo "traicionó", que lo "olvidó".

* * *

 **II**

 _Yokohama, presente._

Chuuya aceptó por ambos. Repetía la oración con cada entonación conocida, del agradecimiento al enojo, de la tristeza a la resignación, y ninguna terminaba de asentar sus pensamientos revueltos, el lio en el mar de información que se liberó al desbloquearse la represa de sus recuerdos. Sus emociones, estancadas en su pecho, en un cuestionamiento constante de los conocimientos recuperados que otorgaban sentido al presente, abrumaban su respiración por encima del esfuerzo físico que le exigía el correr con una maleta cargada al hombro, hasta la cochera de la base de la CIP.

Dentro del auto dio marcha, y esperó a que el zaguán automático abriera y lo dejara ir del recinto, donde sufrían una tortura lenta Harkness, Abercrombie y Kunikida. Pasó una mano por su rostro, tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Varias veces juzgó su habilidad una desventaja, no en el terreno práctico, sino en el estratégico, donde ser sanado por una habilidad como la de Yosano podría ser la diferencia táctica que los llevara a la victoria. No obstante, si en ese momento consideraba su habilidad un inconveniente, era porque gracias a ella Chuuya había tenido que sufrir tres años de tortura. Chuuya había aceptado por ambos, sí, pero tampoco tuvo de otra.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, reprimiendo la impotencia y la frustración tardías.

Sus recuerdos de la reunión con los agentes y su capacidad para notar las evidencias que lo conducirían a la verdad, fueron sellados por Abercrombie empleando una técnica sencilla y carente de tintes sobrenaturales: hipnosis. Cada que estaba por hallar una pista que lo desviara del tejido de Harkness, la hipnosis lo distraía con fragmentos del pasado —delirios, pesadillas—, que al acercarse la fecha límite del plan, con los nudos creándose seguidos, aumentaron hasta absorber por completo su mente. Pasado atado a una canción, a una melodía, que completa, lo predispuso a recordar. El décimo nudo en el hilo, por parte de Chuuya, lo acabó de liberar.

Si las instrucciones en la carta que Harkness le entregó, al borde del colapso, eran ciertas, Chuuya estaría en un edificio cerca de la bahía.

Arrancó veloz.

Tenía que ir por él, ser su soporte, salvarlo. Él confió que lo haría, cargando una vez más con el trabajo sucio.

* * *

 **III**

Ambulancias, bomberos, policías. Decenas de sirenas partieron la noche a sus espaldas. Fue consciente por segundos de ser el responsable del caos, de los principales hombres y mujeres de la Port Mafia, la Agencia y la CIP, retorciéndose de un dolor aún más potente y asesino que el físico. Repasó el listado de los monstruos atrapados en la red de Mull, a los que discretamente colocó su marca aprovechando su fachada de alegre vendedor de armas, con un toque; trayendo a su mente a las víctimas añadidas en un arrebato, tras ver a Fukuzawa y notar en sus ojos el brillo que en antaño le perteneció, fulgurando por alguien más.

Presionó los puños sin abrir los ojos.

Has ganado, se dijo, arrebujado en una falsa sensación de éxito, ocultándose de la culpa.

Trató de alabar el uso que dio a Katayama al potenciar la habilidad de Mull para marcar a los agentes de la CIP durante su batalla contra Miyabe; y su decisión de que fuera más allá de lo planeado, internándose en el hilo rojo para abarcar a las tres organizaciones sobrenaturales enemigas. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental por elogiar a su _hija_ caída.

Querer regocijarse y no lograrlo.

Un quejido surgió de su garganta. Preludio del llanto.

Estrujó las marcas de uñas en las muñecas descubiertas, forzándose a rechazar la compasión y los tirones de su consciencia, de la bondad sepultada por años.

Con el auto avanzando el _padre_ de la _yakuza_ sufrió en privado. Su venganza se cumplió, no así la satisfacción o el alivio, reemplazados por el odio a su debilidad, a su amor por Fukuzawa y el aborrecimiento que sentía por la bazofia en que se convirtió.

El monstruo quería odiar su naturaleza bondadosa, la devoción con que aun amaba, y terminó odiando su deseo.

—No hay vuelta atrás —no era una frase reconfortante, era sentencia hiriente.

No hay salvación.

* * *

 **IV**

Frotó sus brazos en un intento por aminorar los temblores. El epicentro del sismo que azotaba su persona se hallaba en la pérdida de su mentora, la mujer que idolatraba, en un recriminar constante (¡si hubiera desobedecido las ordenes de _padre_!), y la inexperiencia que desataba nervios por estar a cargo de la defensa de la base de la 893.

Pena arañando su entereza.

—Está por llegar, señora —avisó un subordinados, vacilante. La muerte de Miyabe, y el ser su discípula, la situaban en una posición ambigua: ¿ya había sido ascendida a _hija_ o a _tía_ , o aun debía tratársele como a una _hermana_?

—Ataquen en cuanto baje del auto —ordenó, apretando puños, sin interesarse en las cuestiones jerárquicas. Su mayor anhelo estaba en la venganza, en acabar con Dazai Osamu.

 _Padre_ dijo que hacerlo encestaría un golpe tan grande al perro de la Port Mafia, como el que él le dio apagando la luz de su mentora.

Akutagawa pagaría.

—No dejen que mueva ni un musculo sin que trague plomo —farfulló grueso, severa, presionando el mango de la _tachi_ , gravándose en la piel el trenzado de seda del _tsuka-ito_ _(2)_.

Casi enseguida las luces de los faros de un auto alumbraron los barrotes del portón de hierro, cortando las sombras a las que la luna otorgaba un parcial cobijo.

Los _yakuza_ se colocaron frente al portón. La portezuela del auto se abrió. Las descargas empezaron. Un estruendo constante e imparable, granizada que perforó acero y aluminio, demolió cristales, y atravesó el hule de las llantas y el tejido sintético de las vestiduras, en una nube de polvo y humo de pólvora.

Los cartuchos armaron un alfombrado metálico dorado y bronce.

El resplandor de los disparos iluminó el odio en los ojos de Yoshimoto, que cruzada de brazos se mantenía atenta a la ejecución. Ella, en persona, anunciaría a Akutagawa la muerte de Dazai.

Levantó la mano cuando creyó haber gastado suficientes balas, y el subordinado a su lado repitió el cese al fuego.

—Traigan el cuerpo.

El subalterno asintió apresurándose a dirigir a tres a la chatarra agujerada.

El cuarteto cruzó al abrirse el portón. Se escuchó un clic, y enseguida una explosión los hizo saltar en partes por los aires. Antes de replegarse o poder seguir una orden, varios clics precedieron a más detonaciones, reduciendo en estallidos y desmembramientos a los _yakuza_.

La humareda envolvió a Yoshimoto en su vaporosa estola.

Desenvainó la _tachi_. Dazai estaba ahí, cual lo previsto, y consiguió resistir al primer ataque, el de mayor probabilidad de acabarlo. Si pasaba de ese punto, sin un rasguño, su porcentaje de triunfo sería alto y la muerte de Miyabe podría haber sido en vano.

Se sonrió, segura. Un detective con las habilidades marciales de un niño, a quien ya habían vencido, no era rival para ella.

Reculó dos pasos.

— _Amrita_ —su habilidad no la ayudaría a vencer a Dazai, la ayudaría a dar con él.

Las incorpóreas mujeres sosteniendo un lazo aparecieron, elevándose en las alturas.

—¡No puedes esconderte! —en el campo de batalla del patio del edificio, los quejidos de los moribundos la rodeaban—, voy a acabar contigo y a hacer que el perro que criaste sienta el tormento de perder a su dueño —gruñó.

El vibrador de un celular proveniente de detrás del auto alertó a su habilidad y obtuvo su atención. Una distracción en la que una figura se desprendió de los cadáveres del derredor, clavándole la punta de una semiautomática en el abdomen, apretando el gatillo.

—Reconozco tu deseo de venganza —el cañón de la 9mm se sirvió de su camino hasta quedar de rodillas, soltando la _tachi_ y sosteniendo su vientre ensangrentado, para situársele a la altura de la frente—, pero mi deseo de protegerlo es más grande —un segundo disparo y el mundo se oscureció por última vez.

* * *

 **V**

Los estorbos sobrantes fueron apartados sin dilaciones. Le había preocupado Yoshimoto y ya no tenía porque.

Se miró las manos, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a donde, según una de sus víctimas, estarían Chuuya y los demás miembros de la 893. Sus dedos y palmas teñidos de un rastro borroso de rojo, mantenían una firme compostura, exentos de duda o remordimiento por las vidas aplastadas. No peleó contra eso. Lo aceptaba. El Dazai de la Port Mafia nunca desapareció, por más buenas acciones que hiciera.

La sangre, la muerte, el sufrimiento, la pólvora y el acero, los gritos y la agonía, le eran indiferentes.

Media docena de enemigos acudieron a su encuentro, siguiendo órdenes de detenerlo. Memorizó su ubicación y disparó a los focos, cegándolos. Fulminante guadaña de la parca al cernirse sobre su presa, se internó en las sombras y emergió con certeros disparos.

El Dazai de la Port Mafia nunca desapareció, pero sí advertía una variación en la presión que ejercía en el gatillo. Sus balas estaban cargadas de un motivo, sino válido, sí apasionado. No era muerte impartida indolente, era muerte con un objetivo.

Cambió de cartucho.

En las artes marciales su nivel se ubicaba por debajo de lo esperado en un exlíder, y ese fue el error de Yoshimoto, subestimarlo por su habilidad de combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo, guiada por su resentimiento, en lugar de considerar el resto de destrezas de las que podía valerse. Un celular con alarma. Su carta de triunfo.

Abatió a un _yakuza_ que apareció, atraído por el revuelo.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, dos hombres custodiaban llamando a sus compañeros por radio. Su confusión por la falta de respuesta se tornó sorpresa al verlo aparecer en el extremo del pasillo.

—Acabé con sus refuerzos, así que tienen dos opciones —dijo en un tono cantarín, muy propio de él—. Pueden atacar y morir —contó con el índice arriba—, o huir y morir —levantó también el medio.

Uno huyó. Dazai apuntó y de un tiro en la nuca lo aniquiló. El otro desenfundó su arma, dispuesto a un duelo por sobrevivir, y ni siquiera fue capaz de enfocar el blanco. Un disparo le atravesó la cabeza en diagonal, del mentón hasta la coronilla, proveniente de un verdugo que se acercó raudo y sigiloso por abajo, rociando de sesos la jamba de la puerta y la manga de su ejecutor.

En las artes marciales su nivel era básico, y obnubilado por la hipnosis de Abercrombie, patético. Sin embargo, era veloz y astuto para esquivar o atacar, y si bien eso no era todo en una batalla, si representaba una ventaja y los requisitos mínimos para hacer parte del Doble Negro.

Inspiró limpiándose la porquería en la ropa de los cadáveres, pañuelos desechables al alcance, y reemplazó el cartucho. Mejor uno lleno que uno a medias.

* * *

 **VI**

Higashino rio. Un sonido puro y cristalino. Derrotado.

Limpió, con la impasible elegancia del vencido, el hilillo de sangre que le manaba de la nariz fracturada y de la comisura del labio, sin atender la sensación de dolor, apoyando la espalda en un tronco muerto a medio metro del arcén de la carretera. Rodillas flexionadas se mantuvo trabajosamente en pie. Sin tráfico a esa hora por aquel camino secundario, el sonido del metal retorcido con brusquedad y la agonía del motor del auto impactado en el muro de contención, que partía al monte, llenaban la serenidad de la madrugada.

Media hora de tortura, o un poco más, fue cuanto duró su triunfo, su vendetta. No estaba seguro de si sentía decepción o alivio… o por qué. Media hora quizás no fuera tan mala. Prestándose a un gramo de positivismo, podría estar a mano con Hobb y el resto.

La humanidad que aún le quedaba salió a flote, rodeándolo para pedirle que ya no peleara. Estaba cansado, y el hombre que lo devastó, su verdadero enemigo, el antiguo jefe de la Port Mafia, hacía años que había muerto a manos del Dr. Mori.

Era consciente de eso. Su venganza, en muchos sentidos —no por completo—, no era más que una pataleta infantil extrapolada por la edad, los recursos y el orgullo herido. Lo dañaron e hicieron mierda, y aunque estaba bien no perdonar, olvidó concentrarse en lo importante, en sanar y continuar, en vivir y seguir adelante, en no dejar que un acto de bajeza inhumana consumiera su alma y su corazón. Al borde del fin lo entendía.

Resignado, pensó en ver a Mull en el infierno para agradecerle por traicionarlo a estar alturas. Siempre supo que él sería su salvación —sin necesidad de que Otsuka se lo confirmara—, que en algún momento, si lo presionaba lo suficiente, lo obligaría a desengancharse de su resentimiento.

El perro de la Port Mafia se soltó del agarre del tigre, que le gritaba sobre compasión y no matar, respondiendo que era el único modo de terminar con esto. El ángel y el demonio.

Miró las estrellas. Aun si Atsushi no estaba de acuerdo, él sabía bien, como Hobb que tiraba de los hilos por su Tejedora, que asesinarlo era el punto final para la _yakuza_. Si lo dejaba vivo, por más que ahora reflexionara acerca de sus errores y aciertos, retomaría el control de la 893 y no se detendría. El monstruo era demasiado grande.

—Y enviaron al perro a lomos del tigre —extendió los brazos mostrando a Akutagawa que no ofrecería resistencia—. La habilidad de Atsushi-kun es muy útil con la velocidad que adquiere por las patas felinas —alabó.

Akutagawa lanzó una garra de _Rashomon_ perforando el hombro de Higashino, que contuvo un grito.

—¡Akutagawa! —Atsushi se interpuso, protegiéndolo y alejando a _Rashomon_ —, ¡no debemos matarlo!

En los ojos grisáceos del perro hubo un leve atisbo de fría racionalidad sanguinaria, luchando contra el deseo de la complacencia proveniente de un brote cálido.

—Hunter dijo… —quiso explicarse Akutagawa.

La bondad de Atsushi no entendería razones, y la vacilación de Akutagawa surgida del sentimiento indudable que, aun inmaduro, compartían, requeriría de un empujón para concluir la apuesta que Hobb y él tenían.

—¡Mátame!

Simuló apresurarse a sacar un arma de sus ropas, que no tenía, y Akutagawa, por reflejo, respondió apartando a Atsushi y taladrando su pecho, tirando el telón.

* * *

 **VII**

Junto a la ventana se apoyaba el cuerpo escuálido de un adolescente, con un corte cruzándole del hombro derecho a la izquierda de su cintura. En una silla un hombre de ropas oscuras yacía con la garganta abierta de extremo a extremo, separada carne y arterias hasta las cervicales. A los pies, en el colchón, Mull limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco la hoja de una _odachi_ _(3)_ que, por su longitud, no solía llevar consigo todo el tiempo.

La _odachi_ de _tsuba_ plateada, el símbolo de la mano derecha del _padre_.

Ceremoniosamente colocó la espada en sus muslos, retirando la vista del reflejo en el filo, y sonrió.

—Ni una sola herida —verificó el estado de Dazai—. No pensé que en realidad lo lograrías. Eres un enemigo formidable, y el mejor para cargar con la reputación de haber vencido a la 893 —sujetó del mango la _odachi_ , trazando una curva horizontal, apuntando con el filo al cuello de Chuuya en la cama, aun durmiendo—. No tengo intenciones de dañarlo ni de usarlo de rehén, y tampoco el valor para suicidarme o enfrentar a las autoridades, no sin Higashino vivo, así que tendré que obligarte a tomar cartas en el asunto por mí.

Presionó el filo en la piel del cuello del líder. Dazai adelantó un paso apuntando.

—Hazlo.

Con la _odachi_ en el suelo, Mull cayó apretando la quijada, desangrándose al seguir su orden Dazai y dispararle en la arteria coronaria.

—Aún no ha terminado —dedicó una mirada en dirección a Nakahara, recibiendo la urgencia de Dazai—. Su mente ya no está unida al resto, y Murakami ya no lo atormenta —se retorció del dolor, robando a la muerte unos segundos—, pero se ha quebrado. Va a despertar y no será él. Aun estará encerrado en su pesadilla, y si tardas demasiado en sacarlo, no sólo en anular su habilidad, se quedará atrapado por siempre —lo vio tantas veces, en Otsuka, en varias víctimas de la 893.

Tosió, saboreando el metálico del granita. Su entorno se tornó borroso. Estaba satisfecho con su última acción, pese a ser un redimir esquelético para el grueso de sus pecados. Algo es algo, se dijo.

De entre los diversos rumbos que podía tomar la venganza de Higashino, había uno que Otsuka le reveló en la agonía de su sufrimiento, uno que se guardó en secreto, en el que su arrepentimiento por las víctimas pisoteadas por su lealtad, y su amor, podían pactar tregua:

«Se hablaba del amor como el motor de las proezas de leyenda. Anhelábamos poseer su armadura, la que vence al plomo y la pólvora, y sin gota de sangre derramada nos empujara a cruzar las fauces de la bestia hasta su corazón para derrotarlo.

Éramos guerreros de corazón negro rendidos.»

Si Dazai llegaba hasta ese punto sin una herida, dos caminos discurrirían frente a Mull: la confrontación, en la cual sus posibilidades de vencer, tres a uno (un exmafioso sanguinario reconocido), eran dudosas pero probables; y la rendición.

Harto de venganza, de ver la infelicidad de Higashino, tomó su decisión en cuanto Yoshimoto fue vencida y le transmitieron el mensaje. Desactivó su habilidad, fue por su _odachi_ y asesinó a sus compañeros, liberando a Sanderson, que ya corría fuera del edificio trastabillando.

Ya estaba bien de venganza y de sufrimiento, Higashino, y él, merecían un descanso.

* * *

 **VIII**

Con las pupilas empequeñecidas a causa de la cordura absorbida por su forma corrupta, desencadenada enseguida de la muerte del _yakuza,_ Chuuya levitaba sobre la cama, en vertical, elegante, mortífero y observándolo en silencioso odio.

La inmovilidad de ambos postergaba lo inevitable.

—Hacerlo elegir lo correcto —se repitió las palabras de Harkness, irguiendo medio cuerpo con los codos apoyados en el suelo, tras ser lanzado por la violenta ráfaga de aire que generó la habilidad de su excompañero, al ser activada de súbito.

Ajeno a la realidad, Chuuya izó un brazo moldeando una esfera negra y roja.

Aun debe creer que lo dejé a su suerte y olvidado, pensó Dazai. Un hueco se formó en el pecho, ante la perspectiva de tan desalentadora certidumbre jalándolo al fondo de la demencia.

Se levantó.

—Si intento hablar contigo en este estado, no vas a entender.

Confirmando, Chuuya arrojó su ataque de gravitones. La sonrisa desquiciada que exhibía el juicio perdido estaba ausente, remarcando el dolor en sus labios comprimidos y los dientes chirriando, en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas rojas, vino embriagante del sufrimiento vertido por sus mejillas hasta la punta de su mentón, y de ahí a los nudos atados a su destino.

La esfera cruzó el piso con un estallido cuando Dazai la esquivó, cimbrando parte del edificio, molestando las vigas derruidas del techo que liberaron una llovizna de escombros. Las enrojecidas baldosas del ala debajo relucieron a la nitidez parpadeante del candelabro, por el boquete abierto.

—¡Chuuya! —probó a llamarlo, pese a que era imposible hacerlo volver a base de palabras.

Provocado, el líder formó un arco de diez esferas unidas.

Impresionado y aterrado, Dazai se precipitó fuera de la habitación, al tiempo que Chuuya serpenteaba su creación y las esferas se disparaban en múltiples direcciones. Un ataque carente de estrategia, colmado de mera sed de destrucción y una sensación cegadora de poder desmedido.

Las paredes internas de la planta colapsaron en su mayoría, resintiendo la estructura del edificio entero que tembló. Dazai se dio de costado en el tapizado de las escaleras, evitando ser alcanzado por una esfera. El ataque sobrenatural de Chuuya no le preocupaba, dado que su habilidad desharía el efecto de los gravitones al contacto. Lo que lo preocupaba, era el remanente físico de la inercia, la energía de la fuerza impresa que, en varios ataques, le sería imposible detener.

Tocar a Chuuya, siendo su objetivo, iba a ser difícil.

Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo del siguiente piso, cortado el aliento, y con una fría revelación abrazando su razón.

"Hacerlo elegir lo correcto".

No es que fuera a ser difícil hallar el modo de tocarlo, sino que el modo sería difícil por sí mismo.

Buscó a tientas la semiautomática guardada en la sobaquera. Al rozar el _grip_ con las yemas sus dedos retrocedieron, como si palpara la encarnación de sus pesadillas y no una frívola aleación de aluminio y acero.

Escuchó explosiones descendiendo por las escaleras. Del techo cayeron trozos de escombros y nubes de polvo, apagando luces y trozando los vidrios y la madera.

Abandonado y traicionado, furioso, olvidado. Eso sentía Chuuya, eso creía que había pasado, víctima aun del primer nudo, el que hizo que el jefe Mori tomara la revancha menos lógica y más emocional, usándolo y aumentando su pena en escalada durante tres años. Pedirle que lo escuchara, que le permitiera acercarse, era una estupidez.

Sacó el arma. Revisó municiones. Lamentablemente el cartucho estaba lleno y traía otros tres consigo.

Chuuya apareció al pie de los escalones, varios centímetros por arriba de la destrucción sembrada a su paso.

La decisión correcta no sería exclusiva de Chuuya.

Aun estando en su límite, el líder de la mafia no permitiría que lo tocara hasta verlo muerto. Y si sabía algo, es que concederle eso, y suponiendo que sobreviviera al quiebre de Murakami o a la sobrecarga de la corrupción, el haberlo matado lo destrozaría.

Si tenían una oportunidad para ambos, era una bala.

Consintiendo un encuentro directo Chuuya aterrizó, con una esfera en su diestra, y corrió hacia él.

Dazai apuntó…Y disparó.

* * *

 **IX**

La pesadez y el dolor similares a los síntomas del cuerpo cortado de la gripe, articulaciones débiles y ganas sofocadas rechinando en cada centímetro, multiplicados por un número indefinido; hicieron de la simple tarea de abrir los ojos, un suplicio. Al abrirlos, lo vio ahí, sujetando su mano, ocultando la preocupación en una mueca despreocupada y boba.

—Te volviste un poco loco —explicó, señalando el derredor salpicado de grandes socavones.

—¿Yo? —cayó de bruces al ya no soportar estar en pie.

Dazai lo atajó abrazando su cintura.

—¡Pesas!

—Eres un maldito grosero —repeló a duras penas.

—¿Me lo dice quien acaba de llamarme "maldito? —rio—, es buena señal tu falta de coherencia.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para tomar eso como insulto, así que nada más será un comentario estúpido de tu parte.

Compartieron el alivio de estar vivos con una sonrisa.

Dazai hizo una llamada por el radio portátil, y el par de adolescentes de la Port Mafia que acababan de aniquilar a una organización sobrenatural, en una noche, sin más que la encomienda de espiar, fue extraído convertido en leyenda del bajo mundo.

La primera vez que Dazai lo salvó de su corrupción.

El recuerdo se difuminó perdiéndose en el sordo dolor de una bala en su pecho, halándolo al presente.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon y sus parpados cedieron. Cayó sobre Dazai, sin reconocerlo ni a él, ni al agujero que su mano abrió en el corazón contrario.

* * *

 **X**

La idea fue que Chuuya esquivara la bala y aprovechar ese instante para tocarlo. Una idea en verdad idiota.

Sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del líder de la Port Mafia, de su amado, analizó en retrospectiva su decisión y se arrepintió, sin gritos o llanto de coraje, sólo con una tristeza que le escurrió por el pecho junto con los latidos que le quedaban.

Chuuya era terco, arrebatado, ¿por qué tendría que haber esperado que fuera distinto, dominado por su corrupción y los nudos?

Fue tal su odio, su sufrimiento, que se abalanzó directo a él.

Morir juntos.

A su forma era romántico, pese al drama. Una manera retorcida de cumplir su sueño de un suicidio doble con una belleza, con el ser humano más hermoso y perfecto que conoció, aunque pocas veces se lo dijo y casi siempre fue bajo los influjos insanos del alcohol.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre la frente de su compañero. Apartó el cabello, descubriendo sus ojos cerrados, y acarició su mejilla.

El edificio se sacudió proclamando su derrota, permitiendo un beso unilateral de un pedazo de vida esfumándose a la muerte alegre dándoles la bienvenida, antes de sepultar a los amantes.

* * *

 **XI**

— _Empieza con la ausencia y el deseo, empieza con sangre y miedo, empieza con el descubrimiento (1)_ de diez nudos.

* * *

 **XII**

Yokohama amanece de luto. La mayoría de sus habitantes lo desconoce. A muchos, la noticia les será indiferente, con sus intereses y conflictos colocándose por encima de los demás. A varios, les causará ruido durante fugaces días y la noticia se irá desvaneciendo, siendo menos que un recuerdo. A unos pocos, los hechos los aplastarán durante el resto de su existencia.

El tejido se tuerce, se teje, se modifica y se crea.

En los titulares de los periódicos se plasma el paso de los hilos, los nudos, y el continuar despiadado del destino:

" _Muere detective en enfrentamiento contra la yakuza."_

" _Aimer lanza nuevo sencillo: Insane Dream."_

" _Dos víctimas deja la 893."_

" _Ola de calor se aproxima a Japón, advierte Hidaka K."_

" _Un gato salva a su dueño de morir, marcando al número de emergencia."_

" _La Dieta suspende la revisión del segundo capítulo de la constitución de Japón."_

" _Tsushima S. es nominado para el Premio Shô."_

" _Princesa renuncia a su título por casarse con un plebeyo."_

" _Yagi no uta, una joya de poesía contemporánea."_

Lo intrascendente se mezcla con lo trascendente en un amasijo homogéneo, indiscernible. Se trenza el pasado, se anuda el presente, y el deshilachado de hilos elegidos prepara los colores a tejerse en el telar para urdir el futuro pendiente.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero no calculé bien el desarrollo de los sucesos finales dentro del ff, por lo que tendré que dividirlo en dos partes, para no comprimir demasiado y tampoco extender de más. Esta, es la primera de ellas, y espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¡y que no me maten!, les voy a rogar paciencia para la siguiente parte donde se resolverá todo… aunque duela. Sí, ya sé que ese "aunque duela" no suena muy bien, ya me lo dijeron mis hermosas beta, mas es cuanto puedo decir para no hacer spoilers ni buenos ni malos.

Aclarado lo necesario, nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios, kudos / votos, que compartan la historia, ¡y todo!, créanme que los reviews que recibí del pasado capítulo han sido especialmente motivadores, y me han ayudado a sobrevivir a los nervios que tengo. Mil gracias, de todo corazón.

Sin más, me despido dejando las referencias del capítulo, y haciendo una nota que creo que no había realizado hasta ahora: el título del ff está basado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Aimer. Escúchenla. Es hermosa.

 _Referencias:_

1\. Fragmento original de la trilogía All Souls: El Descubrimiento de las Brujas.

2\. El _tsuka-ito_ es la envoltura del mango de una espada.

3\. La _odachi_ es un tipo de espada más larga que la _tachi_.


	11. Insane Dream II: Soukoku

_«Había transcurrido una sola noche, y ahora eran sólo dos animales despedazados y, si aún se sentían capaces de desear algo, no deseaban más que la muerte.»_

Los Reyes Malditos I: El Rey de Hierro de Maurice Druon

* * *

9.2 Insane Dream: Soukoku

* * *

 **I**

 _Yokohama_

 _La pluma tiembla, escapa de mis dedos atenazados y traza un sinuoso meandro de tinta que cruza la hoja. He estropeado otro papel, en lo que sospecho que es una tarea fútil. Me pregunto si podré escribir este reporte siendo objetiva, o si en cada página se filtrará insidiosa una muestra de la amargura por las muertes y las perdidas. (1)_

Agotada se dio un receso de la labor que por días postergó. Cerró el folder sobre la mesa y apartó el deber que lo rotulaba: "Caso 893". El fajo de hojas acumulado a su diestra, las pruebas conseguidas por Sanderson sustentando el caso, murmuró con la ligera corriente matinal introduciéndose por el ventanal abierto, levantando las esquinas del horror guardado en la tinta que despersonalizaba la traicionera verdad documentada.

En la silla frente a ella no quedaba ni rastro de Rothfuss. Su ausencia le calaba en el alma.

Tocaron a la puerta. Un anuncio, no un permiso solicitado o concedido. Harkness abrió, vestida de elegante y desolado luto.

—Han llegado —sus ojos enmarcados en profundas ojeras violáceas. Pese a no dormir ni descansar por la pérdida de su padre, y la ilógica culpa que se cargaba, su sucesora ejecutaba diligente y comprometida su labor.

No tenías ni idea de qué hacías, refutó Hobb para sus adentros la razón del insomnio de Harkness. Querías cumplir el deseo de un buen hombre de salvar a un niño, sin conocer el alcance o las limitaciones de tu habilidad. Eras una niña, se decía, queriendo que la verdad entrara en la cabeza de la historiadora y la hiciera comprender que no era necesario torturarse.

—Que Yukichi entre, y los demás que empiecen a llenar los documentos —ordenó, vencida por la intransigencia de la mente humana, por las cogniciones que como lentes distorsionan la realidad y nos encierran en la ilusión de percepciones erradas.

Harkness asintió sin retirarse.

—¿Algo más, Deborah? —cambió del rol de directora a uno menos rígido, más comprensivo y familiar.

La agente inició una respuesta y no la terminó. El amago bastó a Hobb.

—J. Kalogridis propuso que, dado que la Agencia y la CIP podrían mantener relaciones laborales en un futuro, sería útil continuar en contacto con sus miembros —formó una diminuta sonrisa, viendo un punto a la derecha de Harkness.

Hay eventos que deben suceder, coincidencias a darse cuando a los involucrados les cuesta hablar.

—Atsushi Nakajima parece interesado en Patrick, y no sé de nadie mejor que tú que pueda decirle lo importante que fue para un extraño, que de pequeño lo rescató haciendo un gran sacrificio del que no se arrepintió. Dile lo que él no pudo decirle de frente: que sin un lazo de sangre las personas pueden establecer vínculos irrompibles, a veces sin saberlo —el borde de sus ojos se anegó de lágrimas—. Dile que en este mundo cruel desearon su felicidad.

Pasos resonaron con prisa por el pasillo, alejándose.

—¿Es lo que necesitabas?

—Él quería entender por qué estaba tan afectado por la muerte de Rothfuss, y yo no tenía el valor para explicarle —justificó—. No sin…

—… Un empujoncito —completó Hobb—. Perdiste a tu padre, y ese chico ignoraba la pérdida de alguien similar. Ustedes necesitan hablar.

—Haré venir a Mr. Fukuzawa enseguida.

Con una reverencia de despedida y gratitud, Harkness se retiró.

Hobb vació sus pensamientos en su regazo, fatigada.

En la casona a la que llegó tras la tormenta acaecida, en parte por sus decisiones, la muerte se instalaba no conforme con su funesta intervención. Su trabajo de ese día no era recoger víctimas, sino que consistía en entregar pésames y el abrazo asfixiante del duelo, con que agentes y detectives, y los mafiosos en su rincón de la ciudad, lidiarían en adelante. Pérdida que nunca se supera, a la que uno sólo se hace a la idea, se rinde y se acostumbra.

* * *

 **II**

El destino es impredecible, se decía. Lo falso en la aventurada afirmación se hallaba en la voluntad humana, en cómo esta era capaz de alterar lo esperado traicionando el trazo previsto a su alrededor. Lo cierto estaba en una cuestión que aún no comprendía: al tocar el telar, inserta, en la corriente de hebras multicolores… sentía vida. El telar estaba vivo y dotado de libre albedrío, una criatura que en muchas ocasiones, más que tejedora, la hacía sentir ayudante. Aguja dotada del derecho parcial a escoger el hilo con el que ha de zurcir, de entre opciones determinadas por una voluntad ajena.

Desvarío que cobraba escalofriante peso a la luz de los eventos ocurridos en Yokohama, por las piezas que se juntaron hasta desencadenar ese resultado. Perfección orquestada que no encajaba con ninguna creencia religiosa de un ser de alta moral, respondiendo más al capricho planificado de un artista que exento de la conciencia humana, plasmó indolente los terrores más detestables al lado de las alegrías más brillantes.

Cruzó el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras, mirada en alto, segura del camino a seguir. De acuerdo a _Shattered Sea_ propició una coincidencia que hallaría su conclusión en el patio trasero.

Entró a la cocina. Los dos sirvientes que acompañaron a la directora desde EE. UU. se inclinaron en saludo educado. Uno llevó té al estudio, a Mrs. Hobb y Mr. Fukuzawa. El segundo cargó una charola con aperitivos ligeros a la sala, donde los implicados en la contienda contra la 893 se ocupaban con la documentación respectiva, en un silencio doloroso.

Frente a la puerta que daba al patio se detuvo, preguntándose qué o cuánto debía revelar a Atsushi.

¿Debía decirle que, buscando que el sacrificio de Rothfuss no fuera en vano, al ser la desgracia que pesaba en su destino una rival formidable; lo usó como nudo, ajustando su encuentro con Dazai Osamu?, ¿debía decirle qué así aseguró la tranquilidad de Rothfuss y un escape para Dazai?, ¿era necesario decirle que, por error suyo, ambos condenaron a aquel noble gigante a la desdicha (ella al juntar diez nudos en uno, y él por ser abandonado)?, ¿tenía que hablarle de su hilo con Akutagawa Ryunosuke, o permitir siguieran su curso?, ¿cuánto debía decirle?

—Ayúdame —rogó a su padre, al único que conoció, abrumada y perdida sin su sostén y guía.

Vestía bien, comía y dormía segura del pan y un techo. No temía ni a la enfermedad ni a los peligros más de lo normal. Y sin embargo, con la muerte de Rothfuss las calles de la Gran Bretaña de sus memorias volcaban su desolación en el presente.

Pasó saliva.

¿Cómo saber qué se debe hacer?

" _Mis mayores éxitos fueron producto de decisiones que tomé cuando dejé de pensar e hice sencillamente lo que me pareció correcto."_ —lo escuchó contestar, en su cabeza, la pregunta que también le planteó durante su adolescencia, cuando quiso entender por qué no la odiaba, y él le dijo que no podía odiarla por una decisión correcta que él tomó— _"Aunque no hubiera ninguna buena explicación para lo que había hecho. Aunque hubiera muy buenas razones para que no hiciese lo que hice." (2)_

No lo volvería escuchar, ni a él ni a sus consejos poéticos y certeros. Le costaría la vida entera hacerse a la idea, cada mañana, tarde y noche. No sería sencillo, y probablemente jamás lo lograría, mas estaba feliz de tener en sus recuerdos la sabiduría de un alma demasiado noble para su propio bien.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, andando hacia Atsushi, que se refugiaba sentado en el pasto, con la espalda recargada en la fuente, oculto con cientos de interrogantes y observándose el meñique.

El chico no necesitaba oír que su hilo rojo se hallaba ineludiblemente conectado a Akutagawa, ni que la historia que quisieran escribir, el camino que escogieran, sería plenamente de su elección; ni que ella sólo dio un tirón para adelantar el descubrir de aquel sentimiento rojo cálido. Debía saber lo correspondiente al pasado, no a los futuros que podrían depararle.

* * *

 **III**

Presionó las rodillas contra su pecho respirando profundo, controlando el acceso de aire, convulso por la huida y el torrente de pensamientos acelerados sobrecargando su estabilidad emocional. Apretó los párpados compactando en una bola, que pudiera arrojar lejos, miedos y dudas. El amasijo viscoso se le escapó de los dedos, cayendo fangoso a sus pies, sumiéndolo en arenas movedizas que le cerraron la garganta.

El celular sonó. Un tirón en su dedo meñique lo hizo sacarlo y responder sin siquiera fijarse en el número desconocido.

—¿Estás bien, _jinko_? —en la entonación brusca de Akutagawa descubrió, muy en la esquina del apodo, preocupación genuina.

Un segundo tirón en su meñique le calentó el pecho de felicidad por el gesto del mafioso. Desistió de barreras y asintió. Que el asesino que había jurado acabar con él lo llamara, le tranquilizaba de algún modo.

—Ahora sí.

—¿Y antes? —Akutagawa carecía de paciencia, aun en su intento de tenerla con él.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

La incomodidad de Akutagawa llenó el silencio.

—Eres un tonto —afirmación directa—, y encima sentimental. Para cumplir los planes de Dazai-san —el alma se les revolvió a ambos— debo asegurarme de que estés bien.

— _Shin Soukoku_ —se dio una pausa alargada—…

—Si es tal cual dijo Hirotsu-san, Dazai-san fue un genio en muchas cosas, pero le faltó imaginación para inventarse un nombre mejor.

Atsushi rio por lo atinado del comentario, y casi pudo ver a Akutagawa aligerar los hombros, como si hacerlo reír hubiera sido su meta.

Una voz femenina, Higuchi, interrumpió.

—Tengo que irme —Akutagawa alargó el espacio reuniendo el valor para someter su ego—. Guarda este número. Si necesito a un _jinko_ idiota te llamaré, o… puedes llamar —colgó.

Colocando el celular en el pasto Atsushi miró su meñique izquierdo por el frente y el revés. Lo dobló. Acarició los dobleces de las articulaciones y el largo. No palpó irregularidades, no había un hilo atado, y aun así, juraría que estaba ahí y tiraba de él. Y esos tirones se relacionaban indiscutible e invariablemente con Akutagawa.

En los días recientes se habían acercado de manera inesperada, abriéndose paso en la animosidad una disposición anormal para tolerarse, e incluso para tener detalles irreales como el de recién. Detalles que se convirtieron en hábito. Hábito que surgió con la muerte de Dazai-san y de Nakahara-san para reconfortarse, y que se impulsaba, en buena medida, por una sensación de conexión mutua. Atsushi la sentía y estaba seguro de que el perro de la Port Mafia también.

Durante el funeral, en la tregua que se sostuvo para honrar en un entierro conjunto un amor, que ni siquiera sabía que existía, Romeo y Julieta modernos e igual de trágicos; platicaron en el muelle cercano al cementerio de la noche al amanecer, empujados por una necesidad inexplicable de acompañarse.

La escena se repitió en los días siguientes, cumpliéndose una semana.

En su pecho el residuo de la voz gruesa y dura del mafioso le galopaba en los latidos acelerados.

¿Qué me sucede?, orillando la inquietud de esa interrogante se puso en pie. Giró. A unos tres metros vio a la agente Harkness. El hilo invisible e inmaterial entorno a su meñique ardió.

—En la trama del destino no se añaden hilos, se alteran los existentes —sentó precedente la Tejedora, preparándolo para las piezas que llenarían los huecos en la historia de la que fue participe, que notaba, pese a desconocerlos.

* * *

 **IV**

—El _Shin Soukoku_ —meditó Fukuzawa al respecto, ocupando uno de los sillones individuales de la sala estilo europeo en que se encontraban trabajando, dando sentido al desastre de los días pasados—. Dazai tenía que irse seguro de que Yokohama quedaba en buenas manos.

—Sí —Hobb selló un último documento acomodándose frente a él—. Para que Dazai no se preocupara por nada más que por él y Chuuya, había de despejarse el camino. El chico tigre se hallaba lo suficiente cerca para jugar un rol importante en ese objetivo, junto con el perro de la mafia.

—Aun no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo correcto.

—¿Una organización privada y una delictiva trabajando juntas? —la directora de la CIP sonrió—, hasta ahora ha funcionado bien, ¿no crees?

Omitió su respuesta. Los casos en que la Agencia y la Port Mafia unieron fuerzas, daban pruebas irrefutables entregando un "sí", tajante, pese al "no" proveniente de una polarizada lógica moral.

—Debió ser duro para Dazai tener que desconocer la realidad y descubrirla de golpe.

—Harkness y Abercrombie trataron de que fuera lo menos traumático, proveyendo información previo a desatar el nudo final y la hipnosis. Caso contrario —tomó un sorbo de té—, hubiera colapsado.

—Yosano-san casi lo hace cuando le expliqué.

—¿La médico?

—Ella —cruzó los brazos en las mangas anchas de la _yukata_ , yendo al ventanal.

En el borde de la fuente dos figuras conversaban.

—No entiendo cómo lo haces.

—¿El qué?

—Manipular los hilos.

—Estrictamente eso lo hace Harkness, pero —se adelantó a la llamada de atención de Fukuzawa, indicándole con un gesto que entendía que no era hora de bromear. No podía culparla por intentar aligerar el ambiente—… saber qué decir o hacer para que el otro actúe de una u otra manera, parece terrible e inhumano. Saliéndose del panorama sentimental se entiende que, se sepa o no el destino que depara a cada acción, constantemente manipulamos. "Esta vez es por el bien común", piensas.

—¿Esa fue tu justificación de hace un año, cuando me buscaste para avisar que Dazai Osamu era tu treta final contra Higashino?, ¿te decías que hacías un bien?

Hobb no pasó por alto su reproche. Una culpa doble se instauró en la breve incomodidad en el estudio.

—Sanderson tomó unas vacaciones, ¿cierto?

—Luego de tres años y con lo descubierto —señaló Hobb la pila de pruebas que darían al gobierno japonés justificando su incursión no oficial—, tenía derecho a disfrutar de un descanso con Julie. Rampo fue de gran ayuda para encontrarla —en la gratitud agregó una traza de ternura y picardía en dirección distinta a la conversación explicita.

—¿Podrías no verme así, Margaret?, es inapropiado.

—¡Por favor, Yukichi!, no estamos en edad para actuar como niños. Ese chico, Rampo, es maravilloso para ti.

Fukuzawa contuvo el impulso de un segundo reproche. Algunas heridas jamás sanarían, mas era necesario ignorarlas para continuar. Hobb era una buena amiga, y un excelente contacto en su terreno de trabajo, y luchaba por una oportunidad habiendo enmendado el desastre que los abarcó, a un precio quizás injusto. Merecía un esfuerzo de su parte.

Acallando reclamos atorados en su garganta, sustituyó el rencor por una mirada a rebosar de un sentimiento que creyó imposible experimentar de nuevo, siendo feliz:

—Rampo lo es, más que nadie.

* * *

 **V**

Hirotsu realizó una reverencia perfecta en su ejecución, despidiéndose del jefe de Port Mafia.

A solas, en la enorme oficina iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio y el atardecer cayendo a sus espaldas, atravesando los cristales y la forma ovalada de las gruesas cortinas rojizas y doradas, sujetas a los marcos; el hombre recargó codos en la poderosa caoba, y el mentón en la cuneta de sus dedos entrelazados.

Tras varios segundos sin moverse peinó los mechones laterales de cabello, observando el techo abovedado. Sonrió, afligido, un lujo permitido en la soledad.

Se acercó a las compuertas que encerraban su conciencia y las abrió, dando un vistazo a los demonios en su interior. Desdeñó a todos menos al más reciente, agazapado en la esquina, un monstruo con sombrero y vendas. El _Soukoku_. Su más grande orgullo transformado en su más grande pesar por sucumbir a un ilógico deseo de venganza, con el que destruyó a un excelente líder, uno de los integrantes de la organización criminal y sobrenatural que a veces evocaba más una familia. Disfuncional en muchos grados, pero familia.

Sin ofrecer ni una disculpa, sin razón para hacerlo, le permitió gruñirle a la cara sus recuerdos y las memorias que compartió con Chuuya Nakahara, de las cuales, en los malditos por Mull, únicamente quedaba la intensa huella de las emociones desbordadas y quebradas. El dolor, la pena, el sufrimiento, la vergüenza, el asco, el odio, el desamor, el pánico, la tristeza, la amargura de la traición.

El monstruo se cansó y replegó su inmensidad grotesca, encaramándose en su sitio.

El jefe cerró compuertas, volviendo a la oficina, a Yokohama y el presente.

Las elecciones se hicieron, las comprendiera o no, y nada cambiaría el curso de los eventos que condujeron a la tragedia que enlutaba a la mafia. No servía arrepentirse.

La memoria del líder sería honrada por años, por los subordinados que lo recordaban con cariño y por aquellos que lo mancharon. La vida seguiría para quienes aún la tenían. A los muertos no les quedaba más que resignarse a la profundidad de la tierra, donde el llanto de su historia truncada de amor resonaría hasta los confines del espacio, sin llegar a más oídos.

Eco que nunca muere y es olvidado.

Así es la vida y así es la muerte.

* * *

 **VI**

 _Tres meses después._

 _Italia, Portofino._

—Dos —reduce Harkness, extrayendo de un fajo de expedientes un par de carpetas que le entrega—. Son las mejores propuestas de los candidatos que la Interpol quería que usted tomara para aumentar el potencial de combate de la CIP.

—¿Rothfuss los revisó? —hojea los expedientes.

—Él los escogió —señala la primera carpeta. La foto de una mujer de rostro ovalado y ojos heterocromos, cabello cóncavo café rojizo, sujeta con un clip—. K. Cashore, su habilidad, _Graceling_ , dobla su fuerza, resistencia, agilidad y velocidad en proporción a las de su enemigo, agudizando su capacidad cognitiva para buscar infligir el mayor daño. Y G. R. R. Martin —cambia de carpeta a una con la fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad, barba y cabello largo rizados—, su habilidad, _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , consiste en la materialización de una manada de seis lobos, cuatro de los cuales son ofensivos, uno defensivo y el sexto oscilante a ambas posiciones, capaz de ser perceptible o imperceptible a voluntad de su amo.

»Se tardaron en reconocer lo importante que es el poder de ataque para la CIP —masculla tras resumir a los posibles integrantes, con rencorosa mordacidad.

—Una organización internacional con la habilidad oficial de intervenir en el futuro —da contexto—, es peligrosa autónoma, sin siquiera el factor combativo. Actuando regulada por la Interpol o las Naciones Unidas, y con capacidad de ataque, se convierte…

—… en una sospecha política constante —la agente masajea su sien comprendiendo el por qué—. Un factor desestabilizador de la confianza entre naciones y pueblos.

La joven Kalogridis ingresa haciendo un anuncio:

—Están instalados.

La confirmación obtiene un agradecimiento por parte suya y un gesto interrogante de Harkness.

—¿Quiénes están instalados?

Confundida, Kalogridis vacila. Es natural, piensa Hobb y le indica que responda.

—Los invitados —el alargar de las palabras espera que signifique algo para Harkness que arruga la frente—… ¿Mr. Tsushima y Mr. Kashiwamura?

La expresión desorientada de la agente desconcierta aún más a Kalogridis, que se retira con la orden de Hobb.

—¿Quiénes? —acentúa Harkness, y Hobb rie para su frustración.

—Disculparás a esta loca. Placeres así, ligeramente culposos por lo confusos que pueden ser, son cuanto me queda —lo admitía, sonaba más vieja de lo que era y menos de lo que se sentía—. Tsushima y Kashiwamura son conocidos míos —aclara—. Sufrieron un accidente hace tres meses y han venido a recuperarse aquí. El mar y la calma les sentarán bien.

No conforme con la explicación, mas aceptándola, Harkness desiste del tema retomando la elección de quien habría de cubrir la vacante de su guardaespaldas.

El resto de la tarde transcurre en paz, con el hueco de Rothfuss latiendo en su fatídica profundidad abisal, trayendo pedazos del pasado al presente, hebras secretas del ayer mezclándose con el hoy en su memoria, en un duelo triste. El aprecio de su amigo a Sanderson, y su odio por el derecho que tenía de estar al lado de la mujer que él amaba; las profecías enmarañadas en los desvaríos de Otsuka luego de ser rescatada de su tortura; la escasa lucidez de la agente usada para, a futuro, inclinar la balanza a su favor atando un nudo, valiéndose de la culpa de Mull, consiguiendo que desactivara su habilidad a tiempo para que Hunter movilizara a Atsushi y a Akutagawa en pos Higashino. Hebras secretas que se ocultan a la vista de la inmensa mayoría y reescriben la dirección percibida del presente.

Al atardecer un caballero de rostro cuadrado, sombrero a juego con el traje gris y sus cabellos canos, camina sereno y seguro por los pasillos empuñando un bastón de cedro rojo, entrando en la sala donde se encontraba Hobb. El bastón es mero adorno enfatizando su porte de político francés.

—¿Tan molesto es anunciarte, M. Druon? —no es un reclamo, es formalidad de amigos.

Colgando el sombrero en el perchero junto con el bastón, Druon se acerca a Hobb, que lo ha esperado con una charola de galletas en la mesa de centro.

—Sí —sostiene su mano y le besa el dorso—. Mucho —sonríe. En el perchero también enganchó la seriedad de su cargo en el Parlamento Europeo, junto con parte de sus modales de adulto—. ¿De la mejor repostería de Portofino? —se sirve galletas.

—En efecto.

—El pago perfecto por un trabajo perfecto —recoge su pantalón sentándose a gusto—. Aunque esta vez mi compensación debería ser mayor. Ese tal —aprieta la frente forzando a su memoria a dar marcha y chasquea los dedos hasta recordar— ¡Tsushima!, su habilidad fue un incordio, ¡pensé que no lo lograría!

—Lo lograrías —apoya una mano en su hombro y él se inclina besándola de vuelta. Con fallo de un instante la retira recobrando la compostura—. Abercrombie lo notó.

—¿Tú chico adivinador? —finge que el rechazo no le afecta.

Su rutina. Se veían, se amaban, se lastimaban, se necesitaban, se alejaban.

—Dijiste que vio muerte y felicidad.

— _Les Rois Maudits._

—La razón por la que Margaret dejó de existir —la mirada de Druon decae.

—No teníamos opción, no en ese entonces.

—La había —una corrección cansada—. Que hubieras renunciado a la Interpol y me hubieras seguido a Francia.

—¡Era imposible! —reclama, harta de ser la mala en el cuento de Druon—. ¡Tú tenías tu futuro de político!, ¿y yo qué?, ¿iba a ser nada más tu mujer posando?

—¿No era suficiente? —pregunta lastimoso.

Hobb niega.

—No para mí. Encima estaba tu compromiso.

Un círculo vicioso.

Heridos, callan.

—Margaret A. Lindholm O., era un buen nombre y una buena vida.

—Era un nombre terrible —se sienta a su lado, comiendo una galleta—, y la vida sí, era buena, pero como Hobb todavía lo es. Al menos conservé lo importante además de mi trabajo, a mis dos mejores amigos —hace una pausa—… y a ti. De cierta forma debo estar agradecida con aquel terrorista que quiso matarte.

—Sí, muy agradecida —farfulla sarcástico—, porque a ti te disparó a quemarropa y a tu compañera en la cabeza —cambió de tema regresando a los amigos de Hobb—. El tal Fukuzawa y Rothfuss.

—Así es —omite la resta cruel que el destino le hizo—. Y es más de lo que muchos conservan con nuestra versión de protección a testigos.

—Muerte y felicidad —suspira—. Pese a las garantías de tu chico fue un reto y está hecho. Dazai Osamu y Nakahara Chuuya han muerto.

Una suave sonrisa, nostálgica, adorna el rostro de Hobb.

—Y ellos, que eligieron sacrificarlo todo sin reservas, viven.

* * *

 **VII**

Las luces amarillas prenden a lo largo del margen de la playa, reflejando en el mar la belleza de una comuna turística italiana con no más de quinientos habitantes, originarios del asentamiento en la provincia de Genova, y un puñado de aventureros. Aventureros porque pese a su encanto no es un lugar al que acudan en masas los turistas. Las grandes ciudades son el foco de atención de nacionales y extranjeros: la Venecia encantada, la Roma imponente, la sofisticada Milán, la culta Florencia, la blanca Lecce o la Verona inmortalizada. La Iglesia del _Divo Martino_ no rivaliza con el Vaticano; y el Castillo de Brown, pese a su gallardía, no le hace ni sombra al _Palazzo Madama_ de Turín. Aun así Portofino resplandece, y la brisa salada proveniente de su mar está empapada de una pizca de magia romántica, de esperanza y tranquilidad, del fin de una pesadilla y el inicio de una oportunidad tejida.

En este pueblo, caminando por la linde de las zonas boscosas en la accidentada geografía —envolviendo su gracia derivada de una ascendencia marítima—, cerca de la _Piazza della Libertà_ y lejos de su barrullo, enclavado en un monte verde y frondoso, sobresaliendo apenas, hay un edificio antiguo de piedra gris con puertas y ventanas de madera muy propias para el clima. El primer piso recibe a los dos restantes con cuatro esculturas de imponente leones, emergiendo de las paredes a modo de vigas de soporte.

La casa está muda y oscura excepto por su tercer piso.

En lo más alto las cortinas blancas de una ventana abierta aletean.

Recargado en el marco, cruzado de brazos y vistiendo una camisa blanca, un hombre de piel clara, bajo para su edad, de complexión engañosamente liviana y sensual, cabellos naranjas, ondulados y largos, observa en silencio su nueva vida. Presiona la cicatriz en su pecho, la que ha quedado tras ser atendido por una habilidad. Sus relieves lo confirman.

Está ahí.

Está vivo.

—¿Seguirás seduciéndome? —pregunta desde la cama un idiota maltrecho y pálido, de cabello rebelde, cubierto de vendas en el pecho y los brazos, estúpidamente alto, tontamente atractivo; moviéndose hacía el borde, deleitándose descarado con su figura sesgada en la penumbra.

Está con él.

—¿Y tú estás seguro del camino que sugieres? —ve a Dazai enrollado en las sábanas, incapaz de levantarse.

—Eras más lindo en mis fantasías —chilla, colgando los brazos fuera del colchón—. ¡Nadie me dijo que me dolería el trasero!

—Como si no hubiera sido así antes.

—En los manga _yaoi_ siempre hay un uke definido y un seme. Prefería esa versión.

—¿Qué mierda hacías leyendo esas porquerías?

—Bueno, tuve sueños húmedos y necesitaba información, y aun no te tenía libre aquí —señala su sien.

—¡Se supone que estabas evitándolos!

—¡Sentía curiosidad! —replica sobándose la cadera—. Los uke parecían disfrutarlo tanto. ¿No tendrás una mala técnica, Chuuya-chan?

—"No hay activo eterno ni pasivo que lo soporte" —suelta, tras ser provocado—, acuérdate de eso para el resto de nuestras vidas, porque no voy a soportar ser el único al que tengan que meterle algo por el culo.

—Que aburrido —hace puchero rodando, colocándose bocarriba—. ¿Y por qué estamos en Italia? —enarca una ceja, buscando, en la pésima posición adoptada, los ojos azules de su compañero que se ha acercado.

—Por el vino y el arte, por supuesto —enciende la tenue luz naranja de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, que le desprende una sombra alargada, capa resaltando su silueta.

Dazai aguanta el dolor, se yergue y extiende el brazo rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta besarle el pecho desnudo.

—Eso no responde nada. ¿Por qué Italia? —mete manos debajo de la tela de la camisa, acariciando el trayecto de los glúteos, ascendiendo a la depresión en su zona lumbar, esa que arquea seductora cuando le devora la entrepierna.

—Porque —lo aleja, molesto. Molesto porqué sí, porque así son—… yo estuve en el infierno, y a mí me toca elegir.

—¡En el infierno bebías vino y comprabas arte! —objeta infantil, eludiendo la pesadilla que moldeó la condena mencionada, recargando el mentón en su esternón.

Chuuya frunce el ceño.

Absurdo. Dazai lo dominaba con esa actitud de niño caprichoso y mimado. Irresistible por ser sincero con él, sin maquinaciones.

Sostiene sus mejillas. Se inclina a besarlo.

Sus labios se rozan. Un beso inocente, carente de prisas o secretos.

—¿Por fin vas a actuar cariñoso conmigo?

—Cállate —repone repitiendo el beso—, este es mi nuevo yo.

—Sí, me lo presentaron al despertar del coma —reta con un tercer beso, más presuroso e insistente—. ¿Cómo es?, ¿Kashiwamura Chuya, señor escritor y poeta?

—No puedes quejarte demasiado —frunce los labios en una sonrisa más pinchada que cáustica—, señor novelista, Tsushima Shuuji.

—De haber sabido que nos darían estos nombres me habría negado a morir —se queja en obvia mentira.

Los nombres no eran los mejores, las vidas que profanaron tampoco. No obstante, eran mejor que nada o que continuar separados.

 _Les Rois Maudits,_ la habilidad de arrancar a una persona de su vida, haciéndolo usurpar la de alguien más, conservando su cuerpo y recuerdos intactos.

¿Condiciones?, el afectado debía estar al borde la muerte y seguro de querer alcanzar un objetivo como fuera; y dos cuerpos, uno agonizando y uno muerto.

¿Pros?, una identidad a prueba de fallas, el suplantar entero en fotografías o vídeos, en la memoria de los demás, enemigos o amigos. Irreversible.

¿Contras?, por más que contactaran con personas de su antigua vida, para ellos —y el mundo entero—, Chuuya Nakahara y Dazai Osamu habrían sido Kashiwamura Chuya y Tsushima Shuuji sin hueco de duda.

Una habilidad que exigió disposición a apostarlo todo, a morir por su "rey", por quien amaban, a dejarlo todo el uno por el otro, sin dudas, fuera cual fuera el resultado que obtuvieran. Entrega absoluta e incondicional.

Y eligieron bien.

Cerca de la muerte la habilidad de Dazai permitió un resquicio en el que Druon intervino, haciendo que cambiaran de vidas al desplomarse el edificio en Yokohama, enterrando a los originales Kashiwamura y Tsushima. El resto se redujo a un hospital, varias cirugías, un coma prolongado por casi dos meses, un despertar anhelado y lleno de lágrimas, una recuperación exitosa, y su primer día sin salir de la habitación del departamento en el que la CIP les proporcionaba un tiempo para descansar y decidir el rumbo que tomarían, juntos.

Las mentiras, quejas y el dar vueltas a los malos recuerdos que aún quedaban asomándose, espectros aterradores en una esquina de su felicidad, pasaron a segundo término cuando Dazai hizo que Chuuya doblara las rodillas y subiera a la cama.

El, alguna vez, líder de la Port Mafia, besó a su molesto compañero de infancia, al joven ex-líder, al traidor, al ex-agente, al insufrible enemigo, al idiota suicida, a su amor. Besó las heridas que sanaban a ritmo humano y acarició el pasado compartido, le dio apertura a introducirse en su maltrecha existencia e intentó exorcizar los demonios de su tortura en gemidos sonoros.

Quien fuera considerado un prodigio temible, amó los profundos horrores gravados en la piel y en el alma de su pareja, horrores imborrables que quiso sepultar con un placer tierno de vetas posesivas y jadeos. A su amante, su perchero, su _petit mafia_ , al compañero al que tuvo que renunciar, lo besó jurando con ahínco protegerlo en recompensa por la oportunidad que les brindó.

En el sudor de sus cuerpos y el calor reduciendo el universo a dos, olvidaron el sufrimiento y se aferraron a un futuro que temieron no merecer, y menos conseguir.

Eligieron bien, pese a la pérdida de amigos y subordinados, de familia; pese a que sólo tres recordarían quiénes eran, de donde venían y su historia.

Tres y quien lee esto que comenzó como un sueño insano, y se tornó un hilo rojo manipulado para destruir, rescatar, traicionar, abandonar y unir, bañado en furia, en lágrimas y olvido, impregnado de pasión. Un hilo rojo para amar, morir… y vivir.

Un hilo rojo que une a la leyenda, al Doble Negro.

Que une al _Soukoku_.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_

¿Me van a matar por el final?, estoy rogando que no y que tras tanto drama fuera algo "dulce" de leer. No tienen ni idea de cuánto tuve que aguantarme a lo largo del ff, al leer los comentarios sobre el sufrimiento de Chuuya, lo malo que era Dazai por no recordar y lo detestable que estaba haciendo a Mori; para no caer en la tentación de hacer spoilers. Dicho esto, y que ojalá cada duda se haya resuelto, y no me odien, debo añadir que… ¡tengo pensando escribir un epilogo bien rosa!, ¿lo leerían si lo hago?, déjenme en sus comentarios su opinión al respecto del posible epilogo, y del ff en general, lo voy a apreciar mucho. Saben que sus comentarios / reviews, kudos / votos y etc, fueron lo que me mantuvo motivada para llegar hasta aquí.

En fin, antes de empezar a escribir ese epilogo o mi siguiente Soukoku, publicaré un ff Dazagawa llamado "Almost Human", y un Dazatsu titulado "Lost Butterfly".

Por cierto, no sé si alguien lo habrá notado, pero los nombres que opté por dejar para Dazai y Chuuya en su "nueva vida", son los nombres originales de los autores, y dentro de las noticias presentadas en la última parte del capítulo anterior, podrán notar que estos mismos fueron pistas de que ellos estaban vivos. Pequeña nota curiosa que espero sea de su agrado.

Sin más que agregar, y pensando que esta podría ser la última vez que tengo la oportunidad de agradecerles por acompañarme y apoyarme, quiero decirles los amo un montón. Gracias por leerme y por estar conmigo en esta historia que, considero, es la más loca que he escrito por su complejidad enredada.

 **MIL GRACIAS**

 _Referencias:_

1\. Fragmento adaptado del primer tomo de la Trilogía Vatídico: Aprendiz de Asesino de Robin Hobb.

2\. Fragmento adaptado del primer tomo de la Trilogía Crónica del Asesino de Reyes: El Nombre del Viento de Patrick Rothfuss.


	12. Epílogo

**Insane Dream**

 _«—En la heladería no hará frío —respondió ella—. O… bueno, quizás sí. Pero todo el mundo sabe que un buen helado merece que pases algo de frío. Como todas las cosas buenas, hay que sufrir para obtener la recompensa.»_

El Rithmatista de Brandon Sanderson

* * *

10\. Epílogo

* * *

 **I**

La primera nevada del año se derramaba en el concreto y el asfalto de las calles de Yokohama acelerando el paso de sus habitantes, figuras cabizbajas pegadas a los celulares o imbuidas en conversaciones casuales, sin interés en los diminutos copos que caían meciéndose, carentes del tiempo para nimiedades, para la nieve balseando de las nubes a la tierra contrastando el blanco con el negro de la noche y los colores artificiales de la urbanidad.

En el inquieto y famoso Parque Yamashita, sentado en la orilla de la emblemática fuente que es recinto de la escultura de una mujer sosteniendo un jarrón —el Guardián del Agua—, a la luz de su iluminación, los ojos cerrados y el rostro al cielo, los copos derritiéndose en el calor de su piel; Chuuya era el único con la calma y las ganas de atender los detalles de la nevada.

Yokohama lo recibía de brazos abiertos. Le daba la bienvenida en la prisa de su gente, en el caos del tráfico, en el sosiego con que lo ignoraban los peatones cuando diez años atrás se movía dueño y señor, reverenciado. El mundo que le perteneció había desaparecido, y aun así la ciudad lo recibía como a un viejo amigo.

El filo de la mirada se le humedeció.

Diez años. Resaltó esa parte en la sucesión de pensamientos. Diez años lejos de la vida que murió con un extraño y su identidad. Diez años apartado de Japón hasta ese día, y pese a la seguridad con que afirmó que soportaría regresar, la nostalgia lo abrumaba y le cortaba la respiración dando amenaza de lágrimas. La familia que dejó, los amigos y subordinados, los proyectos y esfuerzos, cada aspecto tocó a la puerta de sus sentimientos en reclamo por abandonarlos... Y si había algo peor que eso era la ausencia de arrepentimiento.

Al huir, al comienzo, temió renegar su decisión más adelante.

Los años trajeron calma y alegría, sonrisas, épocas dulces y tiernas, sueños cumplidos, ilusiones y dichas, problemas —claro que sí—, desencantos y tristezas —por supuesto—, peleas fuertes y miedos —obviamente—. Las diez primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos transcurrieron sin saltarse ni un color o emoción. Aunque más de una vez lamentó haber dejado Yokohama, al fondo del berreo infantil se hallaba una certeza de lo contrario, imponiéndose al arrebato.

Llenó sus pulmones del aire congestionado de la ciudad, distinto del fresco respirar en los amplios campos italianos que convirtió en su hogar, y presionó el sombrero en su cabeza al ver al suelo. En la intimidad entre el cuello alto de su abrigo y el ala del sombrero, su índice desvaneció una lágrima.

Estaba ahí por un motivo y nada debía opacarlo, ni siquiera la nostalgia, fantasma de un pasado que ya no le pertenecía.

Cerró parpados y vislumbró el porqué de su regreso temporal a Yokohama. Una sonrisa diminuta floreció.

Felicidad. Demasiada felicidad, tanta que incluso el daño hecho y el que le hicieron se atenuaba a la par de la suciedad que aun persistía en su mente, que aun creía recubría su piel. Besos asquerosos, marcas que yacían invisibles bajo la carne. El asco, el dolor, la vergüenza, el ultraje al que se sometió por voluntad desconociendo lo terrible que sería, se atenuaban más no desaparecían. Jamás lo harían.

Respiró y silenció sus pensamientos. Nada debía opacar el presente. La soledad no era su enemiga ni tenía que permitir a la oscuridad de su alma salir a flote.

La calma era el deseo, y el deseo se cumplía intermitente por el peso de las memorias.

La sonrisa se le deshojó del rostro. Los labios le temblaron y el temblor se diseminó al resto de su cuerpo. Volver a Yokohama reanimaba pesadillas. Quería irse a casa, a donde no hubiera riesgo de encontrarse con el ayer. Necesitaba huir…

—¡Papi!

La vocecilla espantó los horrores del pasado, palomas oscuras que echaron a volar al resonar de los pasos del niño de cinco años cruzando los adoquines del parque, deteniéndose a su lado, trepándose en el mármol de la fuente y ciñendo los brazos a su cuello.

La luz cálida irradiada de su sonrisa desplazó preocupaciones.

—Rihito —lo llamó sujetando su mejilla, besando la sien contraria en un tono de anhelo que desorientó a su hijo.

—Papi te extrañó mucho —intervino Dazai colocándolo a salvo de los monstruos que no le correspondían, y que Chuuya no apetecía que conociera.

Agradeciendo a su esposo la mentira piadosa, y a su hijo la inocencia de su edad, Chuuya asintió.

—Te extrañé.

—Pero si sólo nos fuimos unos minutos a comprar galletas —señaló la caja que Dazai traía.

—Pero eres tan hermoso —se levantó y lo alzó en brazos cubriéndolo de besos—, ¡que unos minutos son una eternidad!

El niño rio. El tintineo de su alegría iluminó la noche.

—¿Galletas de qué compraron?

—De mantequilla, nata, naranja, besos de nuez…

Rihito enumeró con entusiasmo cerca de diez tipos diferentes de galletas, y conforme la lista creció Chuuya frunció el ceño en dirección a su esposo.

—A mí no me veas así —Dazai se acercó a ambos, tomándolo de la cintura para besarlo—. Nuestro pequeño es un experto saboteando mis intentos de negarme a sus caprichos.

—¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? —protestó más por costumbre que por enojo.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que es idéntico a ti en ese sentido, Mr. Crema Batida.

Las mejillas se le colorearon, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—¿Crema batida? —intervino Rihito extendiendo los brazos a Dazai, reclamando su atención—, ¿debimos haber traído el pastel en vez de las galletas, papá? —sus ojos azules mostraron preocupación.

—No es eso, amor —Dazai le besó las mejillas—. Papi tuvo antojo de crema batida la otra noche, y me hizo llevársela para comerla en la cama.

—¡Papi me regaña por comer en la cama! —infló las mejillas molesto, exigiendo una explicación a Chuuya—, dice que la comida se sirve en los platos y los platos van en la mesa —puntualizó.

—En su defensa, papi no uso plato… más bien fue el plato —añadió cerca del oído de Chuuya, en la intimidad de un susurro para que Rihito no lo escuchara.

—¡Eso es peor! —señaló el pequeño.

El juego de Dazai, en que su hijo se mostraba aludido dadas las normas impuestas que no seguía —desde su perspectiva—, y el recordatorio en doble sentido de la fantasía cumplida; arrugó su ceño y le tornó rojo el rostro hasta la punta de las orejas… Mas antes de estallar lo comprendió…

Aquel era el Dazai que se protegía por medio de la broma, de las bufonadas, encerrándose en su caparazón idiota, no por serlo para reír sino por evitar sentir. Ese era el Dazai de la Port Mafia que al ingresar en la Agencia seguía sin encontrar un camino claro, no el hombre con el que escapó y formó una vida. Quien lo abrazaba, encorvado el cuerpo sobre su familia, contradiciendo en el gesto protector la sonrisa despreocupada, era un hombre con miedo a los mismos fantasmas del pasado que lo asechaban a él.

En el hilo argumental en que fueron insertados por _All Souls,_ no tenían que temer más que de sus recuerdos; y ese era la cuestión. El mundo no los perseguía, sí lo hacían sus consciencias, verdugos que no requerían de descanso ni de comer o dormir. En la opacidad avellana de Dazai lo veía tan claro como estaba en su propia mente.

Estiró la mano. Le acarició la mejilla. Dazai respingó emergiendo del ensueño de sus tormentos personales que revivían en Yokohama, ciudad portuaria bendita para Japón, maldita para los que habitaron sus sombras.

Dispuso una mano sobre la suya, manteniendo el calor y el tacto, su sonrisa mutando a sincero reconocimiento por ser su salvavidas.

—Papá estará bien —le susurró Rihito al oído—, y papi también. Sólo necesitan la fórmula mágica para que el miedo se vaya.

Su hijo sonrió con ternura. Poseía una intuición maravillosamente acertada. Si bien no nació con una habilidad, la ausencia se compensaba por una capacidad pasmosa para comprender el panorama entero —pese a no entender la complejidad del entramado del mundo adulto en su totalidad— del interior de una persona, hallando las palabras correctas que le brindaran luz. Perfecta mezcla del genio deductivo de Dazai y la preocupación por lo demás suya. Mezcla que ni siendo de su sangre habría resultado tan de ambos, que aumentaba su fascinación al venir en un precioso paquetito de orbes azules y cabello alborotado café oscuro.

Sin lazos de sangre, los tres compartían mucho más que el papel de adoptación. Compartían un lazo que los convertía en una familia, un hilo rojo que los unía.

—¿Y cuál es la fórmula mágica? —le besó la mejilla.

Conocía la fórmula mágica, y la fórmula iniciaba con la pregunta.

Rihito sonrió travieso, un gesto semejante al de Dazai, y se volvió hacia éste.

—¿Le puedo decir?

—Si tú quieres —respondió su esposo dando un beso en la frente a su hijo.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. Se estiró y alcanzó la caja de galletas, mostrándola.

—Compramos galletas de chocolate amargo —reveló alegre y seguro—, y tenemos lo más importante: a nosotros.

Esa era la fórmula mágica aleja-monstruo: un algo que compartir los tres, y los tres.

Chuuya le besó la manita y dijo:

—Tres para tres…

—Tres juntos —completó Dazai.

La fórmula y el pequeño hechizo que su hijo, un día, al despertar de una pesadilla; les enseñó. La fórmula se usaba más en los adultos asechados por el pasado, creada a partir del amor inmaculado de un niño que entendía que sus padres guardaban monstruos en sus silencios. Monstruos que los aterraban.

—La caja está abierta —apuntó torciendo el gesto en fingida molestia.

Huyeron, se amaron y aprendieron a sobrevivir a sus horrores, pero no fue sino hasta que lo conocieron que fueron salvados. Hobb llegó con el recién nacido a su puerta, y no se aferraron a él como a una piedra, sino que en la zozobra de los remanentes —que parecían eternos— de la tormenta, encallaron en esa playa en que estaba Rihito dándoles la bienvenida.

—Te dije que lo notaría —culpó Dazai.

Tras mostrarle un puchero de reproche, Rihito se volvió a Chuuya extorsionándolo con una disculpa tierna contra la que fue incapaz de luchar.

—Había una niña en la repostería, esperaba a sus padres —se encogió de hombros invadido por una repentina vergüenza—, y como estaba sola le di una galleta.

—¿Una niña sola? —interrogó.

—Un poco mayor que Rihito —aclaró Dazai—, al parecer la dueña es vecina de los padres y le pidieron que cuidara de ella. Trabajo de último momento. Rihito quedó encandilado por ella.

—¡N-no es cierto! —espetó con vehemencia contradictoria su hijo, un fuerte sonrojo iluminando su carita.

—Claro que lo es —contravino Dazai—. A Rihito le gustó tanto que antes de que me diera cuenta se alejó de mí, y fue a hablarle…

—¿Se alejó? —el cuestionamiento de Chuuya subrayó la falla revelada.

—¡Lo supe de inmediato!

—Tres minutos después —comentó Rihito con una sonrisa maliciosa de desquite.

—¡Le diste una galleta! —acusó como si esa atención opacara su error.

—¡E-ella no estaba comiendo ninguna sentada en una repostería! —se defendió blandiendo una lógica infantil.

—¡Basta de pelear, niños! —exclamación moderada que impuso orden en sus amores que agacharon la cabeza apenados; escena enternecedora que tenía a Yokohama de fondo.

De alguna manera el drama rutinario de Italia en Japón sobrescribía parte de la oscuridad con rayos de cotidianeidad y esperanza. Ocultó su sonrisa separando el abrazo y bajando a Rihito.

—Tú, no deberías avergonzar a nuestro hijo —dio a Dazai un jalón de oreja.

—Lo siento —soltó sin muchas ganas.

—Y tú —se situó en cuclillas frente a su hijo—, bien hecho. Si te gustó o no —añadió lo segundo cortando la negativa de Rihito—, fue maravilloso que te acercaras a hacerle compañía.

Le entristecía que el flechazo de su pequeño se quedara ahí, en Japón; y Rihito, por las lágrimas que enjugó, lo entendía, que la distancia los iba a separar.

—¿Preguntaste su nombre?

—Sí —el pequeño alzó la vista aguantando el llanto.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —Dazai le revolvió el cabello.

—Kuroshi —respondió tras una pausa.

Chuuya acogió lágrimas en su hombro al abrazarlo.

—Kuroshi —repitió confirmando el nombre.

Dazai se puso a la altura de Rihito. Era el turno de los padres de consolar a su hijo, despejando con su amor la intensidad de una emoción aun fuera de su comprensión.

—Si sus hilos están conectados no importa cuánto tiempo pase volverán a encontrarse —su mirada coincidió con la de Chuuya. Ellos entendían mejor que nadie la fuerza del hilo rojo del destino, que dio un tirón en sus meñiques enredándose invisible entorno a su familia, su bastión, su hogar, atándolos.

* * *

 **II**

No muy lejos de ahí la puerta de una repostería se abrió. El aroma de las galletas recién horneadas y el esponjoso pan pasando de las charolas a los exhibidores de cara a los ventanales, de los pasteles en fila en las vitrinas; marchó a la acera despertando el apetito de los transeúntes. Las personas se detenían a saborear en el aroma la posibilidad de entrar, y la mayoría seguía de largo. Sólo cuatro entraron, y de esos cuatro dos recibieron más que la atención de la joven empleada tras el mostrador.

Al fondo del local primorosamente decorado, una niña bajó de la silla frente a una mesita alta. La adorable criatura de siete años —ojos grisáceos y cabello rubio— se alisó el vestido, guardando el grueso libro que leía en una mochila de tigre blanco.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Ryunosuke.

La chiquilla asintió siguiendo con la vista a Atsushi, que descolgó su chaqueta de la silla disponiéndose a colocársela.

—No queremos que te enfermes —explicó advirtiendo una migaja en el holán frontal del vestido—. Pensé que no te gustaban las galletas.

La niña alzó los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

—Me la regalaron.

—¿La señora Shikata? —abotonó el abrigo, refiriéndose a la dueña de la tienda—, fue muy amable de su parte, ¿le dimos las gracias?

—No fue la señora Shikata —aclaró, coloreándosele los pómulos.

Ryunosuke no tardó en fijarse en el arrebol.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó intimidando a la distancia a quien osó acercarse a su sobrina.

—Un niño —espetó sin amilanarse ni una pizca, sosteniendo la mirada de su tío—. Vio que estaba sola, se acercó y me dio la galleta. Fue amable —ocupó las palabras del tío Atsushi, involucrándolo indirectamente a su favor.

El detective soltó un suspiro. Tener a dos Akutagawa a su cargo resultaba tan entretenido como agotador, por lo que se interpuso en la confrontación muda que mantuvieron. El orgullo agresivo parecía marca de familia inscrita en las cuatro "A" del apellido.

—Suficiente. Quisiera irme sin tener que declarar a la policía el por qué mi esposo y mi sobrina destruyeron media tienda con sus habilidades por una galleta —Atsushi tomó la mano de la niña. Agradeció a la señora Shikata el favor de cuidarla y se marcharon.

Un copo de nieve cayó en la nariz de la pequeña, que volvió la vista al cielo deteniendo a los adultos que la acompañaban.

El sabor dulce del chocolate perduraba en su lengua, confluyendo recuerdos: el agradable del niño que se acercó a su soledad… y el de sus madres. La luz del primero quedó sepultada por la tristeza del segundo, por las mañanas que hacía dos años se extinguieron.

Nubarrones de lágrimas empañaron su vista. Las extrañaba y por más que intentaba ser fuerte, por más que sus tíos se esforzaban en amarla y darle una familia, el dolor permanecía intacto. Anhelaba comer galletas de la repostería por las mañanas con mamá Gin y mami Higuchi, pero no lo harían de nuevo. Muy en el fondo, pese a que la Port Mafia y la Agencia aun las buscaban, sabía que no volverían.

—¿Kuroshi?

La pregunta de su tío Atsushi, impregnada de preocupación, la hizo quitar la humedad de sus ojos con el puño del saco.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás —le llevó la contraría Ryunosuke—. No mientas —para cualquier otro niño, o incluso para la mayoría de adultos, la inflexión de sus palabras habría sido brusca y fría; no para Kuroshi y Atsushi.

La atención del arisco tío le otorgó el permiso de hipar y llorar.

En mitad de la calle la familia que le quedaba, tras una misión fallida, la contuvo en brazos. Sus tíos —sus padres— le abrían las puertas de sus vidas dándole una oportunidad de tener de vuelta un hogar.

Una familia creada en la desgracia, unida por la esperanza de sobrevivir a la pérdida.

* * *

 **III**

—¿Les dijiste por qué vinieron?

Harkness negó a la pregunta de Abercrombie, que caminaba a su lado rumbo al elevador.

—No necesitan saberlo.

Presionó el botón que indicaba las oficinas de la Agencia de Detectives Armados.

—¿Estás segura?

La insistencia de su compañero frunció el ceño de la actual directora de la CIP.

—¿Por qué te interesa que sepan?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es sólo mi deseo de no darles más sorpresas.

—Te entiendo. Modificar el hilado de las personas trae consigo una sensación de responsabilidad que roza la culpa. Sin embargo, las sorpresas son parte de la vida por mucho que leamos el destino —se ajustó el abrigo resguardándose tras el cuello levantado, no del frío invernal, sino de los pesares que soportaba a cuestas por su cargo y habilidad—. Nakahara y Dazai no necesitan saber por qué están en Yokohama, sólo necesitan saber que era necesario e importante para su hijo. El resto el tiempo se los dirá.

Abercrombie guardó silencio y después soltó una risa breve.

—Hablas por completo como Mrs. Hobb.

Adornos decembrinos, escarcha y campanas, adoraban la puerta de las oficinas de la Agencia. Dentro, reinaba el usual escándalo de los detectives.

Atajando el trayecto de su mano al picaporte, Fukuzawa y Rampo salieron.

—Vaya coincidencia —apuntó Abercrombie, educado pero guasón—. Justo a quien buscábamos.

—¿Es urgente, Joe? —se apresuró a preguntar Rampo, de malas por la posibilidad de trabajo imprevisto truncando su libertad.

—La verdad es que sí —mintió molestándolo—. Tendrás que volver dentro y cancelar cualquier plan.

Harkness se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya me comporto —retrocedió el agente.

—¿Sucedió algo?

A Harkness no se le escapó que el reinicio de la conversación, marcado por Fukuzawa, tuvo un atisbo de prisa parecido al de su pareja. Aguantando la nostalgia de quien habría disfrutado la escena, se enderezó.

—Nada grave. Es más asunto de rutina a hablar con el director Kunikida.

Fukuzawa, exdirector de la Agencia, vaciló en su asentimiento al apartarse. A cuatro años de haber cedido su puesto a Kunikida, para disfrutar de una jubilación adelantada y bien merecida tras la muerte de su coetánea de la CIP, aun le costaba deslindarse del frente de la organización que creó, levantó y enalteció. Esfuerzo cuyos frutos disfrutaba con Rampo, ejerciendo de asesor directivo.

Harkness ingresó en las oficinas deslizando disimuladamente un paquete de chocolates a Rampo, que le iluminaron el rostro. Era su modo de pedir disculpas por lo molesto que llegaba a ser su compañero.

Dentro de la Agencia el director Kunikida repartía ordenes con presteza militar. Al reparar en su presencia aclaró la garganta, sonrojado, y señaló su oficina.

Abercrombie se quedó con los demás detectives y la historiadora habló de política, conflictos y trabajo, rodeando el cálido sentimiento que muy lentamente nació en torno al director, sin acercarse por completo a él.

Roces casuales al tomar el té, miradas de soslayo, y el entendimiento de Harkness de que guardaba muchos secretos a aquel hombre abierto y sincero, demasiado recto e idealista para aceptar la maleabilidad del destino o las tretas que se esconden en cada nudo.

Mientras hablaba, ignorando sus sentimientos, pensaba en su mentora, en Hobb, que murió por una insuficiencia cardiaca. Pensaba en las confidencias que le compartió en su lecho y las responsabilidades conferidas en el transcurso de su agonía.

Recordó lo difícil que fue entender la habilidad de Druon, y la importancia de su habilidad los últimos años que la directora tuvo en esta vida. _All Souls_ condujo a búsquedas que implicaban la culpa que mencionó a Abercrombie, la que cualquiera que altera el destino carga. La fundadora de la CIP quiso para sus protegidos un final feliz.

El final feliz de Dazai y Chuuya se prolongaría por años considerables con las notas amargas, agrías, dulces y saladas propias de la vida; y venía acompañado de un pequeño que se apresuraron a llevar a ellos. El niño entró en su vida antes de lo debido, y en compensación a dicha acción sin nudo, el viaje a Japón resultaba vital, pues hay encuentros que debemos tener en la vida, que son impostergables y necesarios en el forjar del destino.

Así lo planteó, prescindiendo del por qué, encargando la "misión especial" de la CIP a Dazai y Chuya, siendo más agentes de campo corto que largo en la actualidad; y así lo cumplieron.

Rihito y Kuroshi debían encontrarse pese a que el delgado hilo en sus meñiques desperezaría monstruos del pasado.

Hablando con Kunikida, distraída en sus cavilaciones, deseó marcharse pronto. El director de la Agencia notó su premura, y no sin un aire triste aceptó la despedida tras entregarle carpetas repletas de informes de su último trabajo en conjunto.

Ensimismada anduvo el resto del camino a la casona en que residían durante su estancia en Japón, reuniendo fuerzas para dar cara a la perorata que Abercrombie desengancharía a solas, el agente creyendo en el camino recto que debía seguir. Él veía el trazo platónico para que consiguiera el amor; y ella los peligros de anudar mal el telar.

Extrañaba a su mentora y a su padre. Sin ellos, ni la experiencia de la edad ni la importancia de su cargo le conferían la seguridad que sentía cuando los escuchaba, pese a que por fuera se mostraba imperturbable y firme.

 _El futuro es como la corriente de un canal_ , escuchó hablar a Hobb en la distancia de sus memorias. _No puedo decirte donde va una gota de agua en concreto, sí donde es más fuerte la corriente.(1)_

Un brillo de esperanza surgió en su pecho.

Había olvidado esas palabras.

Hobb murió alejada de Druon, y Rothfuss sin ser capaz de acercarse a Otsuka. No, no le apetecía un trágico desenlace, ni por elección propia ni ajena… ¿y si se olvidaba del destino un segundo y pensaba en la fuerza de lo que sentía?

Valor.

Sacó el celular y escribió: «Estaré en Japón unos días más. ¿Le parecería cenar?»

Abercrombie la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo.

Un minuto después el celular vibró. Una propuesta para esa noche.

—« _Empieza con la ausencia y el deseo»_ —citó el hombre cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, satisfecho.

Harkness saboreó la esperanza. Valor para arriesgarse y enfrentar lo que venga, pensó, eso se necesita para alcanzar la felicidad, que en palabras de Sanderson era como un buen helado. Un helado que todos merecían, y por el que algunos servían de ejemplo por cuanto estuvieron dispuesto a sacrificar para alcanzarlo.

* * *

 **IV**

—Está dormido.

Chuuya dejó el dormitorio de la junior suite cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose al mini bar a servirse una copa de vino. Dazai lo siguió, atenta mirada, detallando cada movimiento pese a aparentar distracción en las enormes hojas de la sección política del _Asahi Shimbun(2)_ , en realidad ignorando por completo los problemas en la cámara baja de la Dieta Nacional.

—Pensé que le costaría dormir —comentó echando un vistazo descarado por el borde derecho del periódico, ocultándose al girarse Chuuya.

—Por la cantidad de azúcar de las galletas pensé lo mismo —el reproche fue evidente.

—Ya me disculpé.

—No es verdad —contrarió—, y no lo harás —dijo con una seguridad que Dazai no se atrevió a poner en duda. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga para que no te enojes conmigo por ser incapaz de parar de consentir a nuestro hijo?

Sosteniendo la copa por la boca del cáliz, Chuuya se acercó con aire pensativo. Sustituyó el periódico por la copa, poniendo el montón de papel y tinta en la mesa de centro que los separaba de la televisión a escaso volumen en un documental, situándose en su regazo, rodillas a los costados y hundidas en el mullido sillón de dos plazas.

—Para empezar, podrías dejar de fingir que te interesan los escándalos políticos de desvíos de fondos que podrían afectar las elecciones de este año, restando fuerza al _Jiminto(3)_ —enarcó una ceja, altanero, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Me ofendes! —exclamó medido y teatral—, claro que me interesa la política de Japón, y más desde que el _Kibou no Tou(4)_ se pronunció a favor de la reforma constitucional, ¿imaginas el revés que implicaría para las leyes de desestancamiento propuestas por el Primer Ministro?

Chuuya arrugó la frente.

—Alguien estuvo estudiando.

Dazai guardó silencio un instante y después mostró una picara sonrisa.

—Un par de minutos en Google hacen magia con las búsquedas adecuadas, aunque —levantó los hombros y los bajó, derrotado—, si me preguntas más a fondo tendré que admitir que fuera de los vagos recuerdos de hace diez años, ya no sé nada de los dimes y diretes políticos del sol naciente. Ese cotilleo es obsesión tuya.

—¿Le llamas cotilleo al futuro de un país? —preguntó incrédulo y divertido por la ocurrencia.

—Le llamo cotilleo a lo que no tenga que ver contigo —ensanchó su sonrisa comprimiéndola en un beso—…

—Maldito vago…

—… Encima de mi —los besos se fueron en diagonal a su cuello—… y gimiendo.

—Tonto pervertido —Chuuya suspiró de placer, restregando en un serpenteo involuntario el torso a su pecho.

—Ya establecimos hace tiempo que soy un maldito, vago, tonto y pervertido, ¿hace falta repetirlo ahora? —introdujo las manos en la ropa contraria, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

—Sí —levantó el rostro de Dazai capturando su mirada—, porque cada uno de esos adjetivos y el resto deben estar unidos a mí.

La fiereza posesiva del reclamo le exaltó el alma… y le hizo un hueco en el corazón. Justo en el borde de sus ojos azules, de la convergencia mística de la magnificencia del universo y el enigma de la profundidad del mar, se hallaba un rastro del pasado. Miedo, furia, resentimiento y tristeza. No les temió, pues sabía que ese era su sitio, parte de sus vidas; pero sí propició una reverencia a besos recalcando su promesa.

Besó del centro de la clavícula hasta el medio del pecho desabrochándole la camisa. Besó los hombros, brazos y manos hasta las puntas de los dedos. Le besó las piernas, el interior de los muslos y la masculinidad. Consumió a besos la reserva debajo del cabello largo, la porción blanca de cuello que nadie conocía como él, la espalda y los glúteos. Besó secretos, heridas plasmadas en la piel y en el alma. Le besó el corazón y entre jadeos, gemidos y el éxtasis en aumento, le brindó un resguardo de las reminiscencias convertidas en pesadillas.

Lo amó como siempre lo hizo y lo haría.

Lo amó y amó cada nudo en su hilo rojo, pues estos los condujeron a la felicidad.

* * *

 **V**

 _20 años después._

 _Arezzo, Italia._

Las campanas de una iglesia replicaron alegres a lo que habría de celebrarse en su interior, anunciando por la toscana, a los cuatro vientos, que ese día el destino triunfaba de nuevo.

Los invitados pasaron del murmullo fuerte a un susurro apagándose hasta ser un rumor sutil, casi inaudible, motas de polvo flotando en los ases de luz penetrando a través los vitrales, iluminando la nave central y el presbiterio, frente a cuyo altar se hallaba el sacerdote.

—Ya casi es hora —Chuuya sonrió a un apuesto joven. Los dobleces de la edad, en el filo de sus ojos, delataban el elegante transcurso de los años.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró Dazai, el cabello salpicado de rayos plateados y discretos, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su esposo, la mano contraria en el hombro de su hijo.

El órgano apostado a la derecha, contra pared, entonó la marcha nupcial, secuencia de notas proclamando el grandioso acontecimiento para dos familias y amigos.

Rihito se erizó del pánico.

—Oye —Dazai atajó a su hijo—, tranquilo. Te lo dijimos cuando la conociste, ¿no es así?

—"Si sus hilos están conectados no importa cuánto tiempo pase volverán a encontrarse" —rememoró Chuuya.

La confianza de sus padres lo empujó a dar una inspiración temblorosa y asintió.

—Ve —lo apremió Chuuya. Rihito retrocedió girándose al subir dos escalones al altar, ubicándose junto al sacerdote.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió. Una adorable niña de apenas diez años batalló con un abultado vestido y una canastita de pétalos de rosas que fue lanzando a lo largo del alfombrado dorado, el borde flanqueado por preciosos adornos de flores, tul, lazos y tafetán en rojo, plata y oro. A unos pasos de distancia la novia apareció, el largo vestido blanco y el velo cubriendo su sonrisa, del brazo de un hombre con el cabello negro y las puntas frontales blancas. Al llegar al frente, a los pies del altar, un segundo hombre de humedecidos ojos dorados y lilas abrazó a la novia sustituyendo al primero, ayudándola a recorrer los peldaños hasta ceder su mano a Rihito.

—Cuídala mucho —espetó Ryunosuke aguantando el llanto.

—Lo hará, lo hará —Atsushi lo encaminó al asiento reservado a los padres de la novia instándolo a no hacer una escena, apuñalando a su yerno con fiera mirada.

Evitando ver a sus espaldas, a invitados de la Port Mafia, la Agencia, la CIP y simples civiles mezclados, para no encontrarse con la vida que dejó; Chuuya tomó la mano de Dazai. En el pulso acelerado de su esposo halló a su compañero —amado y eterno— de inquietudes.

Rihito descubrió el rostro de Kuroshi y el revés del destino tuvo sentido en la dicha de quienes se desposarían. Regresarlos a Yokohama y a los que creyeron no volverían a ver, no fue una maldición; fue la oportunidad que sus hijos requerían para su final feliz.

Una pequeña niña y un pequeño niño, dos historias distintas trenzadas en el hilo rojo de aquellos que se amaban. Vidas que sentían en sus meñiques el tirón del porvenir anudando hilos cortados, pues se dice que, en el tejido del destino, si bien la urdimbre es lineal hacia el infinito las tramas de su diseño son espirales, círculos, trazos quebradizos volcándose sobre sí, historias que regresan a su punto de origen por inercia, por distantes que estén sus arcos, sus cortes, ángulos o extremos.

Un hilo rojo para unir, para reencontrarse, para amar.

* * *

 ** _NA:_**

El tan prometido epílogo que por meses se me escapó. En verdad, disculpen la tardanza, pero la inspiración no llegaba. Y sí, este es el culpable de que el resto de mis proyectos en _fanfics_ se retrasaran tanto. Espero que haya valido la pena, que fuera de su agrado, y que Rihito y Kuroshi les gustaran.

Rihito y Kuroshi serán, en adelante, los pequeños "oficiales" del Soukoku y Shin Soukoku dentro de mis escritos… y de hecho no es la primera vez que los ocupo. Rihito nació en la Week Soukoku 2017, en los drabbles que hice; y Kuroshi en La Mejor Historia de Amor.

Llegados a este punto, al cierre definitivo de Insane Dream, no me queda más que agradecer su apoyo, votos, comentarios, y todo, lo que incluye su paciencia y tiempo. Gracias en verdad, y nos seguimos leyendo en los siguientes proyectos de BSD que tengo, porque ¡tengo amor para rato para el fandom!

 **LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y MIL GRACIAS**

 _Referencias:_

1\. Fragmento adaptado de la Trilogía del Asesino II: Asesino Real de Robin Hobb.

2\. Segundo periódico más popular de Japón.

3\. O por su nombre completo, Partido Liberal Democrático, es la principal fuerza política en Japón.

4\. Partido político japonés.


End file.
